Mission: Vous revoir
by Clumsylil'penguin
Summary: les gars de Saiyuki ds une autre vie. ils ne se st pas vu pdt 2 ans et maintenant on a besoin d'eux, comment vont ils réagir en sachant qu'ils ne se st pas quittés en bon termes? principalement 39 et ptétre un peu 58.
1. Première approche

_Mission : Vous revoir_

« Etes-vous sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Oui Jiroshin, j'en suis certaine ; rien de tel qu'une petite mission pour les remettre en forme. »

« Mais vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. »

« Je m'en souviens, c'est pour cela que je compte arranger les choses. Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis cette fois-là, il est temps de reprendre du service. Et puis je commence à sérieusement m'ennuyer. ». Se tournant vers Jiroushin « Pas toi ? »

« Kanzeon Bozatsu »… soupira le pauvre Jiroushin, « Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêcher. » Une goutte de sueur apparut sur son front.

Le rire de la dame se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment, plusieurs secrétaires en eurent des gouttes de sueur.

« Voyons voir ce que vous êtes devenus. Montrez-moi si vous pouvez encore vous battre. » dit Kanzeon en regardant les quatre dossiers sur son bureau. « Je vais également avoir besoin de ton aide, je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Bien sûr, je ferai le nécessaire. » répondit une voix qui demeurait dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Chaud devant ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Alors il y avait un jus d'orange, deux bières blondes et un café noir c'est ça ? » demanda un jeune garçon à une table de clients. Il avait les cheveux couleur chocolat et des yeux dorés remplis de gaieté. Sur son visage était gravé un sourire plein de joie qui faisait gonflé ses pommettes bronzées. La jeune fille présente à la table rougit à la vue de ce charmant jeune homme ce qui le fit rire amicalement.

« Goku ! Dépêche-toi, il y a encore plein de clients qui attendent ! »

« J'arrive ! Bonjour, vous avez choisis ? »

Le bar où travaillait Goku se remplissait rapidement, il faisait chaud et beau donc les gens avaient soif mais la raison principale de cet attroupement était le jeune serveur lui-même. A y regarder de plus près, il y avait beaucoup plus de jeunes filles que de garçons. Le patron savait très bien pourquoi son bar connaissait autant de succès et il ne s'en plaignait pas, il se félicitait même d'avoir embauché Goku. Cela remontait à trois semaines maintenant et jamais il n'avait fait un aussi bon chiffre d'affaire en si peu de temps.

Goku ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son succès, lorsqu'une jeune fille lui faisait des avances il rougissait et répondait qu'il ne cherchait pas de partenaire à la grande déception de ces demoiselles. Il avait toujours évité de tomber amoureux, du moins il ne le pouvait pas. Son cœur était déjà pris mais malheureusement il n'avait pas revu cette personne depuis longtemps, depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait été repoussé. Le fait d'y repenser faisait toujours souffrir Goku même si le temps avait passé, les cicatrices étaient encore là et au fond de lui il savait qu'elles ne se refermeraient jamais. Il avait passé tellement de nuits à pleurer, à se remémorer ces images et ces mots. Même s'il souffrait, Goku espérait toujours de le revoir, seulement il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis maintenant deux ans. Ces deux années furent les plus dures qu'il n'ait jamais vécu, un véritable enfer : chaque nuit il faisait le même rêve et se réveillait en sueur et en larmes. Il n'avait pas pu l'oublier lui, et il ne le ferait jamais. C'est pour cela que dès qu'on lui parlait d'amour où d'attirance, Goku se renfermait sur lui-même, dans ses sentiments qui le faisaient tant souffrir.

Malgré ses facilités à rencontrer les gens, Goku n'avait pas d'amis, il restait chez lui et ne sortait que pour travailler ou dans les cas d'urgence. Lui qui avait toujours réussi à attirer les gens, s'était renfermé et avait tourné son dos au monde. Les seules personnes qui aient vraiment contées pour lui avaient disparu de la circulation depuis deux ans. Tellement de choses s'étaient produites cette nuit-là, deux ans auparavant.

Aujourd'hui la seule personne qui lui restait était sa sœur, sa confidente. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble mais se voyaient tous les jours. Goku lui faisait confiance et savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle à n'importe quel moment. C'était elle qui l'avait recueilli après cette nuit horrible, elle l'avait écouté, séché ses larmes et réconforté. Il lui était infiniment reconnaissant mais pour lui ce n'était pas suffisant, il voulait quelqu'un d'autre, un ami en qui il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle. Il pensait avoir trouver cette personne mais il s'était peut-être trompé.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face à lui se tenait une classe d'une trentaine d'étudiant, tous suivaient ses cours avec une grande attention, du moins en apparence. Les jeunes filles semblaient être plus concentrées sur le professeur que sur ses leçons, elles suivaient le moindre de ses gestes, buvaient ses paroles et frôlaient l'évanouissement lorsqu'il les regardait et leur souriait. Elles succombaient toutes à son charme, ses yeux vert émeraude, son sourire éclatant et ses cheveux bruns. Le professeur Cho Hakkai était sans conteste le plus séduisant de toute l'université mais aussi le plus poli. Il s'exprimait toujours de façon courtoise et souriait pour s'excuser. Ses manières et sa gentillesse l'avaient rendu célèbre dans toute l'université et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle les filles lui couraient après. Lorsque qu'une jeune demoiselle lui proposait de sortir il répondait aimablement qu'il ne cherchait pas à se mettre en concubinage et il s'excusait toujours en souriant. Même les professeurs succombaient à son charme, son infinie patience et sa gentillesse. Quand on lui faisait des remarques sur son succès, il riait et disait qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être si apprécié. La modestie était innée chez lui.

Seulement sous se sourire charmeur, cette gentillesse et cette patience extrêmes, se cachait un homme triste et pleins de regrets. Le fait qu'il souriait ne signifiait pas qu'il était heureux, bien au contraire. Son sourire était sa meilleure arme pour cacher sa douleur, celle qui le hantait depuis maintenant deux ans. Le soir où il avait perdu les personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher : ses amis. Il les avait vu se déchirer entre eux et n'avait rien pu faire, aujourd'hui il regrettait sa faiblesse et son manque de réaction. Son immobilité avait causé ce qu'il avait toujours redouté : la destruction du cœur de l'un d'eux. Il s'était effondré devant ses yeux qui ne faisaient qu'observer et avait pleurer et crier tout son désespoir. Hakkai n'avait pas su l'aider et il s'en voulait atrocement aujourd'hui encore. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se refusait à aimer, qu'il passer son temps chez lui pour éviter les gens et qui sait, peut-être les rencontrer eux.

Il avait toujours espérer de les revoir et que tout redevienne comme avant mais il savait que c'était impossible, après ce qu'il s'était passé, plus rien ne serait jamais comme autrefois. Il y repensait chaque soir en se posant toujours la même question « pourquoi n'ais-je pas agi ? » comme si le fait de se demander cela lui permettait de se déculpabiliser un peu. Il s'en voulait énormément de n'avoir rien fait même s'il n'était pas directement concerné. Il aurait pu éviter le malheur d'un de ses amis mais au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'aide, Hakkai n'avait pas bougé, il était pétrifié par ce qu'il avait vu. Aussi longtemps qu'il insisterait ça ne servirait à rien, sa conscience ne le laisserait pas tranquille et il le savait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Full ! » des cris de joie suivirent cette exclamation.

« Gojyo tu es vraiment le meilleur »

« C'est la cinquième partie que tu gagnes ce soir ! Tu es très fort ! »

« C'est parce que je suis bien entouré. » le jeune homme au cheveux rouges fit un clin à toutes les filles qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Celles-ci rougirent et crièrent encore plus fort.

« Alors t'abandonnes ? »

« Tu as gagné ce soir mais demain on remettra ça et les rôles seront inversés tu verras »

« Alors à demain ! » dit Gojyo en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il regarda l'heure et se leva.

« Quoi ! Tu pars déjà ! Mais la nuit n'est pas encore finie ! » dit une jeune fille qui paraissait fort déçue.

« Je sais mais pour ce soir c'est suffisant, j'ai à faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas je reviendrai demain. Bonne nuit. »

Sur ce il quitta le bar, laissant derrière lui une dizaine de filles toutes très déçues et surprises. Cela faisait un moment que Gojyo partait plus tôt du bar, il lui arrivait même de ne pas venir de deux soirs puis lorsqu'il revenait il ne donnait pas de raison pour son absence. Le jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges était perturbé ces derniers temps. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être depuis deux années mais récemment quelque chose l'avait encore plus secoué. Il n'en avait revu aucun depuis vingt-quatre mois, pas eu de leur nouvelle mais il y a trois semaines il lui a semblé en reconnaître un.

C'était en début d'après-midi, Gojyo se baladait dans les rues de Los Angeles. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui en pleine journée, il préférait passer son temps devant la télévision bien qu'il n'y prenait pas de plaisir. Il mettait rarement le nez dehors mais ce jour-là quelque chose le poussa à sortir. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus rester enfermé. Il faisait très beau, le soleil brillait tellement que Gojyo en fut ébloui. Cet environnement le surpris tant qu'il ne regarda pas où il allait quand il bouscula une personne. Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, il voulut s'excuser. Il leva la tête pour regarder la personne quand ses yeux se bloquèrent et sa respiration se coupa. Pendant deux secondes il ne vit que du violet, un violet profond qu'une seule personne possédait. Il voulut parler mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'il retrouva la capacité de s'exprimer, il vit que la personne était déjà partie. Il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé mais ça paraissait si réel.

Une fois rentré, il s'affala sur le canapé mais il était toujours tendu, il s'alluma donc une cigarette. Etait-ce possible ? Il en avait finalement revu un, certes c'était celui qu'il aimait le moins mais quand même. Cette rencontre brève plut à Gojyo et il eut espoir de revoir les deux autres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Me voici encore ici, ça commence à devenir une habitude ! Dès que je commence à perdre patience dans mon appartement, je viens ici pour me calmer. D'ici je peux tout voir, d'ici je peux _**te** _voir. Mais toi tu ne me vois pas et c'est comme ça depuis vingt-deux mois. Je t'ai suivi partout où tu allais, je t'observais à longueur de journée, je savais toujours où te trouvais et aujourd'hui encore. Je n'ai pas passé un jour sans te voir, sauf quand tu changeais de travail mais il ne me fallait pas plus de deux jours pour te retrouver. Le seul moment où j'ai vraiment cru que je ne te verrai plus était il y a deux semaines, quand tu es venue travailler ici. Je ne t'avais pas vu quitter ton ancien travail et j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Puis un jour, alors que je me promenais dans les rues (ou plutôt que je te cherchais) je t'ai vu, à ce moment-là toutes mes craintes se dissipèrent. Je voulais venir te voir pour te dire combien je m'étais inquiété mais je me suis retenu au dernier moment.

Pas un jour tu as remarqué ma présence, ce qui est mieux ainsi. Qui c'est si tu me voyais aujourd'hui comment tu réagirais ? Si tu savais que je t'espionne depuis si longtemps me sauterais-tu au coup ? Où me repousserais-tu comme je l'ai fait il y a deux ans ? J'ai toujours un pincement au cœur quand je pense à ça, je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes, je ne veux pas voir de la colère dans tes yeux. C'est pour ça que je reste à l'écart et que je ne me montre pas. Je sais très bien que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, je le regrette, je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça mais j'avais été tellement inquiet pour toi et je ne voulais pas que ça se sache alors j'ai caché mon inquiétude avec de la colère. Quand j'ai vu tes yeux prêts à pleurer je n'ai pu le supporter et j'ai préféré fuir. Fuir loin de toi, pour plus que tu souffres à cause de moi. Si tu savais ce que je ressens actuellement tu me demanderais si je vais bien en me regardant avec tes yeux pleins d'inquiétude. A moi aussi ça paraît dur mais je ne peux plus rien nier. J'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi quand j'ai commencé à t'espionner.

Je me souviens encore de la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je ne m'y attendais pas et au fond de moi j'ai ressenti cette chaleur, je pense qu'on peut appeler ça de la joie. J'ai tout de suite compris que tu travaillais et j'ai décidé de revenir le lendemain, puis le surlendemain… et ce pendant vingt-deux mois. Vingt-deux mois durant je t'ai observé et pas une seule fois je n'ai vu ton sourire, il n'y a plus aucune marque de joie sur ton visage, on dirait que tu as perdu goût à la vie… par ma faute.

Voilà où j'en suis, moi Genjyo Sanzo, l'être le plus froid et égoïste au monde, qui a toujours refusé toute forme de sympathie ; j'espionne actuellement la seule personne qui ait daigné m'aimer et que j'ai rejeté de la façon la plus ignoble qu'il soit. Aujourd'hui je ressent du dégoût, mais pour ma propre personne, je voudrais tellement m'excuser mais même si je le faisais tu ne me pardonnerais sûrement pas et je ne peux le supporter. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Je n'ai jamais revu les deux autres depuis la dernière fois, il y a deux ans. A part le kappa il y a trois semaines. Notre rencontre fut brève, cet imbécile n'a pas eu le temps de parler que j'étais déjà partie. Je ne l'affectionne pas tant que ça mais je dois avouer que le fait de le revoir m'a surpris voire même plut… non, ça ne m'a pas plut, disons que ça ne m'a pas dérangé mais que je ne partirais pas à sa recherche.

Mais déjà il est l'heure, tu as fini ton travail et tu rentres chez toi et moi je vais m'éclipser comme chaque soir. Alors je te dis à demain, saru.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Le début du changement

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'en peux plus, aujourd'hui était une journée épuisante ! Si seulement je n'étais pas obligé d'y aller demain. » soupira Goku en s'étalant sur le canapé.

« Tiens, y a un message. »

« Grand frère, c'est moi, je voulais te dire que ce soir je ne pourrais pas venir car j'ai pas mal de boulot à faire. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt. Mais si jamais tu as un problème tu m'appelles et j'arrive, OK ? Allez à plus tard. Bye. »

'Anna. Merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu sans toi ? Je te cause toujours du souci, je m'excuse de ne pas te montrer à quel point je suis reconnaissant. Mais un jour je le ferai, je te le promets.' Goku sourit en pensant à sa sœur.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce qui reste à manger ? Je meurs de faim. »

Il prit ce qu'il trouva et s'installa devant la télé. Il zappa pendant deux heures puis il vit un reportage qui l'interpella.

« Le Python est un virus très dangereux. Nous avons réussi à créer son antidote Apollon. Nous ne savons pas exactement s'il y a eu des contaminations en dehors de nos laboratoires mais nous faisons tout notre possible pour le conserver à l'abri. Il n'y a donc aucun danger que le… »

'Un virus dangereux, aucun danger… il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, il a du oublié de préciser un détail. Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais je n'approcherai ce truc.' Puis Goku s'endormit devant la télé.

Au même moment, trois autres téléviseurs étaient allumés sur la même chaîne.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Noooooooooon ! J'suis en retard, merde ! Le patron va me tuer ! »

Goku sauta de son lit, se doucha et se glissa dans ses vêtements en dix minutes. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte quand il vit une lettre sur le paillasson.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? Y a même pas d'adresse d'expéditeur ni même… de récepteur !'

La seule chose d'écrite sur l'enveloppe était « Son Goku ». Goku voulut ouvrir la lettre mais il se rappela de quelque chose.

« Oh non ! J'avais oublié que j'étais en retard ! Tant pis je la lirai plus tard. » sur ce il partit en courant, embarquant la lettre avec lui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Mr. Cho ! Mr. Cho ! »

L'interpellé se retourna et vit une jeune fille qui courait vers lui, il pensa que c'était une étudiante de l'université.

'Oh non ! Pas encore.' Pensa le professeur en croyant que la jeune fille voulait lui demander un rendez-vous.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien le professeur Cho Hakkai n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. Que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle ? »

« Un professeur m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. » la jeune fille lui tendit une enveloppe blanche où était seulement écrit « Cho Hakkai » dessus.

'J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une lettre d'amour. J'en ai suffisamment dans mon casier' à cette pensée, une goutte de sueur apparut sur son front.

« Merci mademoiselle… »

Il fut surpris de voir que la jeune fille n'était plus là. Il regarda partout autour de lui mais personne n'était là.

'Etrange, d'habitude je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser des filles, mais celle-ci me paraît différente. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu dans l'université.' Hakkai regarda la lettre et décida qu'il l'ouvrirait plus tard, une fois qu'il serait chez lui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Et merde ! J'ai plus de clopes ! Va falloir que je sorte en acheter. » Gojyo soupira et attrapa sa veste puis sortit. C'était trop difficile voire impossible de rester sans cigarettes. Une petite promenade ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le chemin jusqu'au magasin du coin se fut sans encombres, il acheta ses cigarettes puis sortit de l'épicerie quand quelqu'un le bouscula.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

Gojyo leva la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec une charmante jeune demoiselle.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal j'espère ? »

« Non je vais bien merci » elle regarda par terre et ramassa quelque chose.

« Je crois que c'est à vous. »

Gojyo prit l'enveloppe et lui répondit que non.

« Vous ne vous appelez pas Sha Gojyo ? »

« Si c'est moi pourquoi ? » il regarda la lettre et vit son nom écrit dessus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il n'avait pas prit de courrier avant de sortir. Il voulut demander des explications à la jeune fille mais à son grand étonnement (et déception !) elle était déjà partie.

'C'est bizarre tout ça, d'abord cette lettre maintenant la fille qui disparaît.' Il prit l'enveloppe et la rangea dans son manteau, décidant d'attendre de rentrer avant de la lire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ! Où il est ? Pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas arrivé ?' Sanzo se posait les mêmes questions depuis une heure et demie. Il attendait devant le bar où travaillait Goku mais le garçon n'était toujours pas là. Sanzo commençait à s'inquiéter. Puis il sentit une présence derrière lui, il sortit son revolver et se retourna mais il fut trop surpris pour tirer. Pendant cinq secondes il crut voir son singe face à lui. Des images du passé défilèrent dans sa tête, il voulut les arrêter mais il se créa un mal de tête. Quand tout s'arrêta, il n'y avait plus personne, les images avaient disparu. Il crut qu'il avait eu une illusion quand il vit quelque chose qui n'était pas là dix secondes auparavant. Il s'approcha et vit que c'était une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit « Genjyo Sanzo ». Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne puis il prit la lettre. Il la retourna et fut étonné de ne rien trouver d'autre d'écrit. Il hésita puis mit la lettre dans sa poche. Quand il se retourna il vit que Goku était finalement arrivé, il était simplement en retard. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du blond, un sourire que seul Goku avait la possibilité de créer mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Les regrets recommencèrent à envahir Sanzo mais il les chassa pour pouvoir se concentrer sur son espionnage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Enfin ! J'en peux plus ! Pourvu que demain ça soit moins dur ! Y en a marre de ce boulot, malheureusement c'est la seule chose que je peux faire si je ne veux pas mourir d'ennui. Quand même avant c'était bien, j'avais pas le temps de m'ennuyer et puis j'étais pas seul. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me manquent, j'aimerais tant les revoir. Mais ça fait deux ans, si ça se trouve ils se souviennent plus de moi… Non quand même pas ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble… Ou peut-être qu'ils ne _veulent_ plus me voir. Y en a au minimum un sur trois qui veut plus de moi, ça je le sais, mais les autres… aaahhhh ! » Goku poussa un long soupir en se remémorant toutes les scènes du passé. Des larmes se formèrent au bord de ses yeux mais il les retint.

'Non je ne pleurerai pas, je ne le ferai plus, je me le suis juré, il faut que je tienne parole !'

Soudain il sentit quelque chose dans son dos, il se redressa et attrapa la lettre qu'il avait trouvée ce matin.

'Ah oui ! C'est vrai qu'il y a cette lettre, je l'avais complètement oublié ! J'ai pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir ce matin mais maintenant je peux.' Puis Goku commença à ouvrir la lettre en appréhendant un peu de découvrir ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Ce qu'il lut le surpris, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La journée avait paru très longue à Hakkai. En rentrant chez lui, la première chose qu'il fit fut de s'asseoir confortablement sur son fauteuil. La correction des contrôles pouvait bien attendre demain. Il regrettait énormément son ancien travail, il y avait plus d'action, d'ambiance et il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il partageait sa passion et ses aventures avec ses amis mais aujourd'hui… Tout cela appartenait au passé. Hakkai avait toujours au fond de lui ce goût amer qu'il le rendait coupable de cette séparation. Mais ce soir il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, il se rappela la lettre que lui avait donné une jeune fille bien mystérieuse. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son sac pour la prendre. Il respira un grand coup et l'ouvrit, ce qu'il vit lui fit tourner la tête et il eut besoin de s'asseoir pour lire le contenu de la lettre. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, était-ce possible ?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gojyo était perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit une douleur à ses doigts.

« Aïe ! Merde »

Il avait réfléchi si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié sa cigarette, celle-ci se consuma et lui brûla légèrement les doigts. Il alla vers l'évier de la cuisine pour soulager la douleur. Après l'avoir apaiser, il vit l'enveloppe qu'une charmante jeune fille lui avait donnée l'après-midi même. Il s'en approcha puis après avoir hésité quelques secondes, prit l'enveloppe. Il la retourna et hésita de nouveau.

'C'est bizarre ce truc, y a rien d'écrit sur l'enveloppe à part mon nom. Je sais même pas de qui c'est. Y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, de toute façon je vois pas ce que je risque.'

Gojyo soupira et se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe, lorsqu'il lut les deux premières lignes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux événements de la journée. Il était rentré chez lui plus tôt que d'habitude et avait cessé d'observer Goku peu de temps après que celui-ci soit arrivé au bar. Il était tellement préoccupé par ce qu'il avait vécu qu'il ne pouvait se concentrer sur son singe, il décida donc de rentrer. Depuis son retour, il n'avait cessé de fixer la lettre qui était posée sur la table. Sanzo n'était pas du genre à se laisser entraîner dans n'importe quelle histoire c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert la lettre. Il était encore plus intrigué car il n'avait vu personne déposé cette lettre et pourtant elle était bien là et elle lui était destinée. Comment la personne avait-elle fait pour le trouver ? Etait-il sous surveillance ? Autant de questions se posaient dans son esprit, il y en avait tellement qu'il attrapa un mal de tête pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment réfléchi, il se leva et s'apprêta à déchirer la lettre quand une image de Goku lui apparut. Il fut tellement choqué qu'il en lâcha la lettre.

'Goku ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense encore à ce baka saru ?'

Il regarda de nouveau la lettre puis d'un geste désinvolte l'ouvrit. A peine l'eut-il déplié que son cœur fit un bond.

« Nani ? Qu'es-ce que… »

**« Agent Genjyo,**

**« Nous vous demandons de venir à nos locaux demain à 15h précises. Vous ne pouvez refuser cette invitation. Si vous ne veniez pas, nous serions dans l'obligation d'employer d'autres méthodes pour vous obliger à venir ce qui serait fort dommage.**

**« Bien entendu, vous ne devez en parler à personne.**

**« Nous vous prions d'accepter nos sincères remerciements pour votre compréhension.**

**« Cette lettre brûlera automatiquement dans dix secondes. »**

Au sommet de la lettre se trouvait un logo représentant un tigre entouré de flammes.

Au même moment, trois autres personnes lurent la même lettre avec leurs noms respectifs. Tous furent surpris par celle-ci. Aucun ne s'attendait à avoir des nouvelles de cette association après leur dernière mission, deux ans auparavant. Même s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de savoir pourquoi on avait besoin d'eux, tous décidèrent d'aller à ce rendez-vous qui leur permettrait peut-être de reprendre du service.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« C'est… c'est impossible ! C'est une blague ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Je dois être en train de rêver, oui c'est sûrement ça. Je vais me réveiller dans un instant. Mais non ce n'est pas un rêve alors cela signifie que… »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais des nouvelles de cette bande d'enfoirés après si longtemps, je crois que j'aurais tué cette personne. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Alors comme ça on est obligé d'y aller ? Tss ! J'espère qu'ils ne me feront pas perdre mon temps ! »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Panique et désespoir

Après un énième coup d'œil à son réveil, Goku décida de se lever. Il n'avait pas pu dormir car il était trop préoccupé par « l'invitation » qu'il avait reçue. 10h30, plus que quatre heures et trente minutes. Goku était impatient d'aller à ce rendez-vous mais il appréhendait également beaucoup. Après tout, ça faisait deux ans qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'était la raison de cette convocation, après deux ans de silence, ils avaient de nouveau besoin de lui. Goku était tout excité à l'idée de reprendre son ancien travail, mais après vingt-quatre mois d'inactivité il était peut-être un peu rouillé, il lui faudrait donc reprendre les entraînements. A cette idée, Goku s'emplit de joie. Il décida que le meilleur moyen de passer le temps était de rendre visite à sa petite sœur.

Goku arriva à la porte d'un appartement qui se trouvait deux rues plus loin de chez lui, au troisième étage. Il sonna mais personne ne répondit, connaissant sa sœur, il se douta qu'elle devait être en train d'écouter de la musique et qu'elle n'avait donc rien entendu. La porte n'étant pas fermée à clé, il entra.

'Un jour elle finira par avoir des ennuis si elle laisse sa porte ouverte comme ça. Je me demande si elle sait qu'elle a une clé…' A cette pensée, une goutte de sueur apparut sur le front à Goku.

« Anna ! C'est moi ! Anna ! »

Goku balaya l'appartement du regard mais il ne vit personne.

'Elle est peut-être sortie. Dans ce cas je ferai mieux de rester ici si jamais quelqu'un venait.'

Soudain Goku entendit un bruit venant de la chambre, il s'y dirigea. Il avançait doucement et entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Là, il vit sa sœur penchée à la fenêtre, en train de chanter. Elle paraissait si décontractée, c'était la première fois qu'il ne la voyait pas en train de taper ou crier après quelqu'un. Anna était du genre à exécuter rapidement quoiqu'elle fasse. Goku avait rarement entendu sa sœur chanter mais il savait qu'elle avait une belle voix. Il profita du fait qu'elle soit tournée pour écouter attentivement les paroles et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa guider par la mélodie et commença à se relaxer. A chaque fois que Goku était en présence de sa sœur, il se calmait instantanément, elle avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Contrairement à lui Anna était quelqu'un de posée et très détendue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua que la musique s'était arrêtée. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Anna se retourner. L'expression qu'il y avait sur son visage lui donna envie de rire. C'était un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension, s'il ne connaissait pas sa sœur, Goku aurait pensé qu'elle allait passer par-dessus le balcon. Lorsqu'elle se ressaisit et qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de passer, elle commença à s'agiter comme à son habitude. Goku se retenait de rire car il savait à quel point ça gênerait sa sœur. Même si elle était très posée, elle avait une grande fierté et ne supportait pas qu'on l'observe et qu'on se mêle de sa vie. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait en commun avec Sanzo. Tous deux avaient leur dignité et leur fierté.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Goku prit la parole.

« Calme toi ! Arrête de t'agiter dans tous les sens ! J'ai sonné mais tu n'as pas entendu et comme la porte était ouverte je suis entré. Tu devrais faire plus attention, n'importe qui pourrait entrer sans que tu t'en rendes compte. »

« Merci du conseil grand frère ! »

Goku sentit la pointe d'ironie lorsque Anna prononça les deux derniers mots. De plus il ne supportait pas quand elle l'appelait comme ça, ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des responsabilités et qui sait s'il en avait horreur !

« Bon allez, je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus. Je suis désolé. J'étais venu pour savoir si on pouvait passer un peu de temps ensemble jusqu'à 15h. »

« De toute façon tu es là, je vais pas te faire repartir. Fais comme chez toi mais évite quand même de foutre le bordel. » dit Anna en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Goku rit à la dernière remarque.

Il s'approcha de la table de nuit de sa sœur et prit un cadre contenant une photo. Dessus il y avait Goku et Anna se tenant la main, cette photo datait de dix ans maintenant mais elle représentait leur vie entière. Ils n'avaient pas connus leurs parents, ceux-ci étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Ils avaient passé toute leur vie ensemble et ne s'étaient jamais séparé. En regardant la photo plus attentivement, Goku chercha la ressemblance. Il avait les yeux dorés et les cheveux couleur chocolat, Anna les avait vermillon et une chevelure brune foncée. Peut-être la forme du visage. Ils étaient tous deux de la même taille et avait un corps «bien fait».

« A chaque fois que tu viens ici tu regardes cette photo. Pourquoi ? »

« Je me disais qu'il serai temps d'en refaire une, celle-ci est vieille. » plaisanta Goku.

« Mais rien n'a changé depuis cette époque » soupira Anna en se dirigeant vers son ordinateur.

« Anna… Je voulais te dire… » Goku n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots et se sentaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Anna dut s'en apercevoir car elle s'approcha de son frère et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Peu importe ce que tu as à me dire, ne te forces pas. Tu as tout ton temps pour me parler… »

« NON ! Ca fait trop longtemps que je me dois de te le dire mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Tu étais là dès que j'ai eu besoin de toi, tu m'as consacré beaucoup de temps, de gentillesse et de tendresse et moi la seule chose que je t'ai donnée en retour c'était mes larmes ! Tu as tant fait pour moi et je ne t'ai jamais rien donné en échange ! » Goku éclata en sanglots.

Il en voulait à Sanzo de l'avoir repoussé si violemment, il en voulait à Gojyo et Hakkai de l'avoir abandonné mais surtout il s'en voulait à lui d'être aussi faible. Anna avait remarqué dans quel état était son frère et voulait le calmer. Malheureusement lorsqu'il est aussi agité, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à part attendre qu'il se calme seul. Soudain elle en eut assez et décida qu'elle devait prendre les choses en main.

« Mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me sois redevable, je n'attendais rien de ta part. Tu crois que je t'ai aidé pour que tu puisses me rendre un service plus tard ? C'est ça ? » la voix d'Anna se chargeait de colère à chaque parole qu'elle prononçait. Elle n'était pas en colère après son frère, elle voulait simplement qu'il l'écoute.

« TU PENSES QUE JE FAIS TOUT PAR NECESSITE, QUE JE T'AI RECUEILLI PAR PITIE! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE LE FAIT DE VOIR MON PROPRE FRERE DANS CET ETAT NE M'A PAS BOULEVERSEE ! »

Goku s'était calmé depuis un moment et était complètement choqué et paralysé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il n'a jamais pensé ce qu'Anna venait de dire. Il était effrayé par sa sœur car c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait s'énerver comme ça. Il hésita un moment puis se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, excuse-moi ! Je ne pense pas une seule des choses que tu viens de dire. »

« Ce n'est rien, je sais que tu ne penses pas comme ça. Je ne voulais pas hausser la voix mais je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. J'espère qu'il vaut le coup ton Sanzo vu tout le mal qu'il te fait. »

Goku hocha la tête timidement et se mit à rire.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Merci. »

Anna sourit et dit :

« Bon, je suppose que maintenant tu meurs de faim. Avec toutes les larmes que tu as versées, tu n'as plus d'énergie. »

Goku sourit, sa sœur le connaissait trop bien. Il acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Il n'était que 11h45, il avait encore le temps et il allait en profiter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14h55…

'J'y suis. Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Allez on fait comme avant, on fonce dans le tas ! Pourquoi je suis si inquiet ? C'est pas la première fois que je viens ici. J'en ai marre, je me suis jamais posé autant de questions, j'y vais et on verra bien ce qui se passera !'

Goku rentra dans l'immeuble et passa devant l'accueil, rien n'avait changé. Tout était à la même place que la dernière fois, comme si ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas venu et qu'il venait faire son rapport après une mission. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et y plaça sa carte d'agent.

Il essaya de paraître décontracté mais il eut vraiment du mal à tenir en place. Une fois que l'ascenseur s'arrêta, il se trouva face à une porte dans laquelle il devait glisser sa carte. Soudain il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à un détail : si lui avait été convoqué ça voulait dire que… La porte s'ouvrit et cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui…


	4. Comme au bon vieux temps

Le cœur de Goku manqua un battement, devant lui se trouvait Kanzeon Bozatsu à son bureau toujours accompagnée de son fidèle Jiroshin. Et devant le bureau se trouvaient quatre sièges dont trois étaient déjà occupés par Gojyo, Hakkai et Sanzo, ses anciens compagnons. Goku sentit sa tête tournée, ses jambes étaient engourdies, il eut beaucoup de mal à rester stable et encore plus à le cacher. Gojyo et Hakkai le fixaient, vu leurs têtes, ils devaient être surpris. Etait-ce à ça que sa tête ressemblait ? Puis Sanzo qui n'avait pas daigné se retourner au début, le regarda dans les yeux. A ce moment-là Goku se sentit fléchir : il n'avait pas revu ses yeux depuis deux ans, il n'avait plus sentit ce regard violet si profond et perçant depuis longtemps. En un instant, tous ses sentiments refirent surface et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et sa respiration était saccadée ; il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Il fit donc ce qui lui parut le plus sensé, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire mais n'en avait jamais eu le courage : il détourna son regard de celui de Sanzo et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de Sanzo mais il imaginait sa surprise, il entendit des sursauts de surprise et de choc.

« Nous n'attendions plus que toi pour commencer, Goku. Assis-toi. » dit calmement Kanzeon en indiquant un siège.

Goku regarda dans la direction que la dame désignait et vit un siège mais celui-ci était juste à côté de Sanzo. Goku prit donc sur lui et avança, d'abord hésitant puis de plus en plus confiant. Il passa Sanzo et s'assit sans même tourner la tête vers lui. Il était mal à l'aise et sentait le regard lourd de Sanzo sur lui mais il ne faiblit pas et fixa Kanzeon.

Sanzo était plus que surpris par l'attitude de Goku, il avait vraiment changé. Autrefois le saru n'aurait jamais osé détourner le regard comme ça et encore moins l'ignorer. Sanzo se dit alors que c'était de sa faute si Goku n'était plus le baka saru d'avant et il se sentit responsable. Mais il cacha sa surprise et sa culpabilité derrière son masque froid tout comme la joie qu'il avait ressenti quand Goku était rentré. Il avait très bien compris le plan de sa très chère tante et lui avait lancé un regard noir, celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire malicieux. Il était furieux envers Kanzeon mais en même temps il lui était reconnaissant car elle lui avait permis de revoir son saru de près. Seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel changement de comportement chez Goku et il pensa qu'il devait reprendre son éducation pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

« Bon, on commence, j'ai pas envie de rester ici trop longtemps ! J'ai autre chose à foutre que de rester assis ici à vous écouter débiter des conneries ! » dit Goku sur un ton qui montrait son impatience ; son arrogance était sans limites.

Cette réplique choqua tout le monde, Sanzo en premier. Tous regardaient le jeune homme d'un air hébété.

Gojyo n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Comment un si innocent garçon avait-il put devenir ainsi ? Il avait du mal à reconnaître son ami ; ce comportement, cette façon de parler… rien ne lui ressemblait et pourtant c'était bien lui.

'La réaction de Sanzo lui a fait beaucoup plus de mal que je pensais. Il s'est métamorphosé ! Ce n'est pas le même Goku que j'ai vu s'effondré sous mes yeux il y a deux ans. Aujourd'hui il paraît plus mûr, plus confiant et surtout plus froid. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, lui qui allait toujours vers les gens, qui ne supportait pas de rester seul. Je savais que Sanzo comptait énormément pour lui, qu'il avait une grande influence sur le saru et que chacune de ses actions pouvaient coûter cher, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait provoquer un tel désastre. Tout ça à cause de cette enflure ! Tu me le paieras Sanzo, crois-moi ! Regarde le dans les yeux ! Et vois la souffrance qu'il a endurée pendant tout ce temps par ta faute. Cette douleur qu'il cache derrière un masque d'indifférence tout comme toi ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être ignoré comme ça ? De voir que la personne qui tenait le plus à toi et qui aurait pu se sacrifier pour toi, ne veut plus de toi ? D'avoir sa propre réflexion en face de soi au travers de quelqu'un d'autre ? J'aimerais tellement que tu souffres autant qu'il a souffert ! J'espère que c'est ce que tu vis actuellement.'

Pendant que Gojyo cherchait un moyen pour faire culpabiliser le blond, Hakkai était partagé entre l'incompréhension la plus totale et la stupeur. Il savait que Goku avait énormément souffert de la manière dont Sanzo s'était comporté, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé de culpabiliser durant ces deux années, mais il ne s'était jamais douté qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver. Chacun savait à quel point Goku était attaché à Sanzo il était donc dur de comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme ignorait son aîné. Il avait dû être profondément blessé. Cette pensée ne fit que pousser le sentiment de culpabilité d'Hakkai encore plus loin.

'Goku, que t'est-il arrivé ? Est-ce vraiment toi ? J'ai toujours espéré de te revoir mais pas dans un tel état. En veux-tu réellement à Sanzo ? Je suis sûr qu'il regrette son acte et qu'aujourd'hui il veut se faire pardonner. Il est sûrement désorienté par ton comportement. Lui laisseras-tu une seconde chance ? Je t'en supplie, calme-toi, te rends-tu compte de ton changement ? Je garde espoir qu'un jour tout rentrera dans l'ordre et qu'on puisse de nouveau s'entendre. J'imagine que Gojyo est aussi choqué que moi, le connaissant il doit sûrement être en train de préparer quelque chose pour punir Sanzo.

Ces mots sont si durs, je n'arrive pas à réaliser que c'est toi qui les as dit. Si le but de Sanzo était de préserver ton innocence en étant dur avec toi, je crois que c'est raté.'

« Bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Je vais être directe : j'aimerais que vous exécutiez un petit travail pour moi. En d'autres termes vous devez reprendre du service et retravailler comme agents secrets pour moi, comme au bon vieux temps. Je sais que vous vous ennuyez profondément dans vos petites vies banales, vous avez toujours aimé l'action. Le retour à la vie normale ne s'est pas fait sans difficultés pour certains… » Kanzeon regarda du coin de l'œil vers Sanzo puis Goku.

« Je vous propose donc de reprendre vos fonctions et d'accomplir une petite mission. »

« Qu'elle est-elle ? » demanda Hakkai.

« Je suppose que vous avez tous entendu parler du virus Python récemment créé par les scientifiques ? » tous hochèrent la tête.

« Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'il est mortel, c'est pour cela qu'il existe un antidote : l'Apollon. Si l'antidote a été créé ce n'est pas « au cas où » il y aurait des mutations du virus, mais tout simplement parce que les scientifiques savent déjà les dangers qu'encourt la population. Ils ont tout d'abord créé ce virus à partir d'un mélange de molécules ou je ne sais quoi, j'ai toujours été nulle en physique. Hahaha ! » chacun réagit différemment à cet aveu mais tous eurent honte de leur chef à ce moment précis.

« Bref, sa création est le fruit d'une erreur mais ils s'en rendirent compte trop tard : un professeur qui a été en contact avec le virus est mort. Voyant cela, les scientifiques se concertèrent et créèrent un antidote. Cela étant, les risques d'une contamination à grande échelle sont toujours présents. Votre mission est donc de mettre la main sur le virus et son antidote et de nous les rapporter au plus vite. »

« Mais pourquoi doit-on les amener ici ? Ne sont-ils pas en sécurité dans les laboratoires ? »

« Malheureusement non. Un célèbre criminel est actuellement à leur recherche, vous le connaissez tous : il s'agit d'Homura. S'il les trouve avant nous j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'en serve à des fins personnelles qui pourraient mal tourner. »

Goku sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le nom de leur ennemi, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sanzo qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. En voyant la réaction du saru, le blond fronça les sourcils.

'Pourquoi le fait d'entendre ce nom lui fait-il un choc ? Il doit cacher quelque chose, j'aime pas ça. Il ne me mentait jamais avant, il a vraiment trop changé. Il faut que je reprenne les choses en main, je me renseignerai sur ce qui concerne Homura plus tard.'

« J'oubliais, si je vous ai fait appelé tous les quatre c'est pour une raison bien précise : vous devez travailler en équipe, comme autrefois. »

A ces mots, tous sursautèrent. « En équipe » ? Alors qu'ils avaient tout fait pour s'éviter pendant deux ans, voilà qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble. Sur les quatre visages, deux types d'expressions purent se lire : la surprise mélangée à la joie avec un peu d'inquiétude pour Hakkai et Gojyo et l'appréhension, la stupeur et l'hésitation chez Sanzo et Goku, c'est d'ailleurs sur le visage de ce dernier que ça se voyait le plus.

« Vous ferez la rencontre d'un autre agent qui vous aidera au cours de votre mission. C'est lui qui vous donnera tous les renseignements nécessaires. Je vous dirai quand et où vous le rencontrerez. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de connaître vos réponses. Je sais que vous devez y réfléchir mais le temps presse. »

Soudain, Goku se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Encore une fois, il surprit tout le monde.

« Où vas-tu Goku ? As-tu pris ta décision ? » demanda Kanzeon.

Sans se retourner Goku lui répondit.

« J'ai décidé : c'est non. Je ne veux plus me mêler de vos affaires, je suis parti il y a deux ans ce n'est pas pour revenir, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Et puis, je ne travaille plus en équipe, j'ai appris à me débrouiller par moi-même et je compte bien continuer. Désolé mais vous allez devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je sais bien que tu as vécu par toi-même ces derniers temps. Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé dans chacune de vos vies durant ces deux dernières années. » Goku frissona et se sentit mal.

« Vous nous avez espionné ! » cria le jeune homme.

« En quelque sorte. Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, comment vous vous en sortiez après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu. » En disant cette phrase, la dame avait un sourire sur les lèvres qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

Sanzo se sentit concerné, visé et agressé par ces propos. Il était sur le point d'exploser lorsque Goku le fit pour lui.

« EN QUOI CA VOUS REGARDE CE QUI S'EST PASSE ! MELEZ-VOUS DE VOS FESSES ! SI VOUS VOULEZ OBSERVER LES GENS SANS QU'ILS LE SACHENT REGARDEZ AUTOUR DE VOUS IL Y EN A PLEIN ! MOI J'AI RIEN À DIRE À PROPOS DE CETTE NUIT ! C'EST DU PASSE ET JE VIS AU PRESENT ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'y penses plus ? Jamais durant ces deux années tu n'as songé à ce qu'il s'était passé, cherché à comprendre pourquoi ? Tu ne ressens plus rien quand on en parle ? » il y avait une lueur de défiance dans les yeux de Kanzeon alors qu'elle parlait.

« VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR CE QUE J'EN PENSE ? TRES BIEN ! OUI J'AI SOUFFERT, OUI J'AI PLEURE, OUI J'AI CHERCHE À SAVOIR POURQUOI ! PENDANT DEUX ANS JE N'AI PAS CESSE D'Y PENSER ET DE ME TORTURER L'ESPRIT, PLUSIEURS FOIS J'AI FAILLI FLANCHER MAIS JE ME SUIS TOUJOURS RELEVE ! JE ME SUIS FORGE UNE AUTRE PERSONNALITE ET JE ME SUIS RENFERME ! J'AI BLOQUE TOUTES MES EMOTIONS DE FACON À NE PLUS JAMAIS RESSENTIR CETTE DOULEUR ! AUJOURD'HUI JE SAIS QUE CA N'A SERVI À RIEN ET QUE RIEN N'A CHANGE ! MAIS JE M'EN FOUS CAR J'AI MURI ET JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS AVOIR UNE DEUXIEME FOIS ! »

Goku déversait sa haine, sa douleur qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui pendant tout ce temps. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter mais plus il parlait et plus ses mots blessaient Sanzo très profondément. Il ne s'était pas douté qu'il avait blessé Goku à ce point et maintenant il réalisait à quel point il avait été dur et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus récupérer Goku. A cette pensée, Sanzo eut envie de vomir même de pleurer mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait que le plan de sa tante était de les faire se revoir et s'expliquer. Il la remercia intérieurement.

Tous furent choqués par ces aveux, même Kanzeon elle-même ne s'attendait pas à tant. Elle savait que Goku avait beaucoup souffert mais pas à ce point. Goku quant à lui se sentit léger. Il venait d'hurler sa rage et sa tristesse mais lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire, il voulut pleurer, partir loin et se cacher au fond d'un trou pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Il avait honte mais surtout il regrettait ses paroles, il savait qu'il avait blessé Sanzo et ce n'était pas son intention. Ne sachant que faire, il décida de partir sans oser regarder dans la direction de Sanzo. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, il tourna légèrement la tête et dit tout bas : « Merci. ». Ce mot était destiné à Kanzeon Bozatsu parce qu'elle lui avait permis de se libérer mais surtout de le revoir. Il l'avait tellement souhaité durant ces deux années, mais il savait que c'était probablement la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Sanzo, au contraire puisqu'au fond de lui il l'aimait encore. Il sentit des larmes se former aux bords de ses yeux mais cette fois il ne put les retenir. Il les laissa couler le long de son visage. Son esprit était trop secoué, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire ; au point où il en était, il ne se souciait plus de sa dignité. Il partit en courant en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Il courut sans s'arrêter, toujours en pleurant. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais ça lui importait peu. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : partir loin de Sanzo. Ils s'étaient enfin revus et il avait tout gâché.

« _J'AI MURI !_ » est-ce vrai ? Au fond de lui Goku pensait qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin et qu'il ne grandirait jamais. Il regrettait terriblement ses paroles, il sentit sa tête tourner et il eut envie de cracher tout son mal, il voulait vomir mais n'y parvint pas. Soudain ses jambes ne purent plus avancer et il s'écroula au sol. Il ne savait pas où il était, sa vision était floue, il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Il entendit quelqu'un approcher mais ne vit pas son visage. Il essaya de lever la tête mais tout devint noir, il s'évanouit.


	5. Rencontre surprise

Le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre, vide de toute émotion, une cigarette à la main (la dixième depuis qu'il est rentré), un visage sombre et triste ; voila à quoi ressemblait Sanzo. Ses cheveux blonds ne reflétaient plus la lumière et ses yeux améthyste avaient perdu toute étincelle de vie.

Lorsqu'il avait regardé dans les yeux de sa tante, il avait réalisé qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Il comprit son plan peu de temps après mais c'était trop tard : Goku avait déjà commencé à parler. Sanzo savait très bien ce qu'allait dire Goku et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre. Il essaya de changer ses idées mais rien n'y faisait, il entendit chaque mot que le saru prononçait et ressentit un coup au cœur à chacune de ses paroles. Il voulait le faire taire mais il n'avait pas la force de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Il était paralysé par la stupeur que créaient les mots. Il voulait lui crier « ARRETE ! » mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il s'en voulait beaucoup et qu'il s'excusait mais une fois encore il ne dit rien. Il n'osait même pas regarder Goku dans les yeux. Lorsque Goku partit et qu'il murmura « merci », Sanzo sentit qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il aurait tant aimé courir vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras, sécher ses larmes, le consolait, s'excusait… mais il ne fit rien de tout ça, sa fierté ne lui laissant pas de répit.

Une fois que Goku fut partit, il se sentit seul et vide, il voulait lui courir après, le rattraper mais au lieu de ça il rentra chez lui.

Depuis qu'il était de retour dans son appartement, il n'avait pas bougé du rebord de la fenêtre. Il repensait à tout ce qu'avait dit Goku, il ne savait pas s'il le pensait vraiment, il espérait que non. Ce qui avait fait le plus de mal à Sanzo n'étaient pas les mots en eux-mêmes ni la rage avec laquelle ils ont été prononcés parce que le blond savait très bien que c'était de sa faute, il comprenait que Goku lui en veuille. Non, ce qui lui avait donné un énorme coup au cœur c'était la douleur qu'avait ressenti le jeune homme, elle était tellement intense et toujours présente. Tout ça à cause de lui, le froid Genjyo Sanzo qui avait réussi à se faire aimé malgré son comportement intolérable. Aimé par une personne heureuse de vivre, une personne qui était tout son opposé, qui l'énervait plus que tout mais surtout, qui avait inconsciemment brisé ses défenses. Son innocence se reflétait dans ses yeux et chacun de ses sourires réchauffait le cœur, même le sien qui était plus froid que la glace. Sanzo savait que personne ne l'aimerait jamais autant que le petit saru, celui-ci lui vouait une véritable adoration et était capable de tout faire pour son compagnon. Seulement Sanzo avait repoussé Goku avec toute sa colère. Il n'avait pas fait ça par ce qu'il n'aimait pas le singe, non pas du tout, au contraire, il avait voulu le protéger. Sanzo savait que si Goku restait avec lui, il ne serait pas heureux et il se laisserait aller et c'était exactement ce que le blond voulait éviter. Il voulait voir son saru toujours en forme, toujours souriant. Il avait voulu préserver son innocence mais il n'avait fait que détruire le cœur de Goku, et pour cela, il s'en voulait énormément. Mais il y avait aussi une autre raison qui l'avait forcé à agir ainsi, une raison qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait été forcé d'éloigner Goku.

Cela faisait maintenant quelque temps que Sanzo s'était avoué qu'il aimait le singe, ça n'a pas été simple au début mais au bout d'un certain temps il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le nier indéfiniment. Ses sentiments étaient forts et sincères, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui faisait peur. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé personne, qui s'était toujours détourné du monde, connaissait enfin ce qu'était l'amour. Pris de panique il décida d'oublier ses sentiments mais le fait que Goku ressente la même chose n'arrangeait rien, en plus il ne le quittait jamais. Pensant qu'il ne pourrait jamais apporté à Goku le bonheur qu'il méritait, Sanzo décida de fuir.

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus de cigarettes et décidant qu'il avait assez réfléchi, Sanzo se leva et sortit. Toutes ces pensées ne lui avaient apporté aucune réponse mais un infernal mal de tête. Il ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air pour se changer les idées.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de son immeuble, il vit une chose étrange : Goku était agenouillé par terre, il semblait essoufflé et pas très en forme. Sanzo s'approcha de lui et fut pris de panique quand il s'étala au sol, inconscient. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras et le monter dans son appartement mais il entendit une voix :

« GOKU ! »

Sanzo leva la tête et vit une jeune fille courir vers eux, elle semblait affolée. Sanzo fut frappée par la ressemblance avec Goku, il ne savait pas qui était cette jeune fille mais elle devait être très proche de Goku.

« Goku ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

La panique s'entendait clairement dans sa voix. Sanzo ne comprenait vraiment pas la situation : pourquoi s'était-il effondré devant lui et qui était cette fille qui connaissait bien Goku ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par la jeune fille.

« Vous êtes Sanzo n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Anna, la petite sœur de Goku. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

Sanzo était choqué d'apprendre que Goku avait une sœur et qu'elle sache son nom.

'Ca ne m'étonne pas que Goku lui ait parlé de moi, il n'a pas du lui raconter que du bien…'

« Vous habitez dans le coin ? Je me vois mal traîner Goku jusque chez moi ou même chez lui. »

« Hn. J'habite dans cet immeuble. »

« Bon, je suppose que vous ne voyez pas d'objections à ce qu'on transporte Goku chez vous ? »

Quelque chose dans la voix d'Anna laissait supposer qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse et qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Pour seule réponse, Sanzo tourna la tête pour cacher son embarras ce qui fit sourire Anna malicieusement.

« Vous voulez bien m'aider ? J'ai moins de force que vous alors il faudrait que vous le portiez. »

Anna savait très bien que ce qu'elle demandait était dur pour Sanzo, elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait un plan en tête et elle comptait bien le réussir.

Sanzo hésita un instant puis se décida. C'était de la santé de Goku dont il s'agissait, en plus il avait toujours espérait le tenir aussi près. Il prit délicatement et tendrement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il le regarda d'un air doux et triste, dans ses yeux pouvait se lire de l'inquiétude. Ceci n'échappa pas à Anna. La vision de Goku endormi dans les bras de Sanzo qui le regardait amoureusement la fit sourire.

'C'est comme ça que les choses doivent être. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et personne ne pourra jamais les séparer. Mais mon rôle dans cette histoire ne s'arrête pas là : il faut encore qu'ils s'affrontent.'

Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement, Sanzo déposa gentiment Goku sur son lit en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne risquait rien, Sanzo sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea dans la salle à manger où Anna était déjà installée. Elle était appuyée contre le mur devant la fenêtre. Sanzo partit dans la cuisine pour prendre une bière. Lorsqu'il revint il s'installa sur le canapé et s'alluma une cigarette. Un long moment de silence s'installa : ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Sanzo luttait mentalement pour ne pas regarder Anna mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il observa la jeune fille de long en large et essaya de trouver les ressemblances avec Goku. Anna quant à elle regardait vers le sol, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain elle se redressa et s'approcha de la fenêtre vers laquelle elle resta tournée pensant quelques minutes. Au bout d'un certain temps elle se retourna face à Sanzo et brisa le silence.

« Je ne vous connais pas mais je déjà sais que je ne vous apprécie pas. Tout ce que je sais de vous c'est ce que Goku m'a raconté, il m'a dressé votre portrait sans oublier un seul détail. Il m'a également parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous deux. Il ne m'a évidemment pas donné les détails et je ne veux pas les connaître. J'en sais suffisamment sur vous deux pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Vous vouliez protéger Goku car vous aviez peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, c'est pour cette raison que vous l'avez repoussé mais lui ne l'a pas compris. Il est convaincu que vous le haïssez mais nous savons tous deux que c'est faux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous trouve et je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il vous aime encore. A sa place je vous en voudrais et chercherais à me venger mais lui n'est pas comme ça. Il pense que c'est de sa faute et il s'en veut d'être aussi stupide. J'ai eu beau essayer de l'en dissuader, rien n'y a fait. Comme quoi vous êtes la seule personne qui est une influence sur lui. Une influence suffisamment grande pour le détruire mentalement d'un seul geste. Vous ne l'avez pas vu durant ces deux années, il était complètement bouleversé, il ne souriait plus, on aurait dit un mort-vivant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je ne cherche pas à vous faire culpabiliser puisque vous le faites déjà, je veux simplement que vous sachiez que Goku a énormément souffert de vos actes mais qu'il ne vous en tient pas pour responsable. Si vous tenez vraiment à lui, faites-lui comprendre. Il n'en souffrira pas. Mais que les choses soient claires : ce n'est pas parce que mon frère vous aime que je dois en faire autant. Beau frère ou pas, je ne vous apprécierai jamais. Il lui est arrivé de me comparer à vous et je ne l'ai jamais pris comme un compliment.

Bon, j'y vais. Goku connaît le chemin, de toute façon je doute de le revoir avant demain au moins. Au revoir. »

Sanzo était restait silencieux pendant qu'Anna parlait, il était perdu dans ses pensées. C'est lorsque la porte se ferma qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

'Alors Goku ne m'en veut pas. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Après tout le mal que je lui ai fait ! En plus il se croit responsable ! Bakasaru.'

Sanzo se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte pour vérifier si Goku dormait toujours puis il entra. Il s'assit sur le lit juste à côté de son singe.

'Il a toujours cet air paisible et innocent quand il dort. Il n'a vraiment pas changé… physiquement. Il est toujours aussi mignon et incroyablement attirant.'

Sanzo éloigna délicatement quelques mèches qui tombaient sur le visage de Goku puis caressa sa joue. Un sourire fraya son chemin sur le visage du blond, infime mais plein de tendresse et de douceur. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas embrasser le jeune homme.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sanzo quitta la pièce, laissant le jeune garçon se reposer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Souvenirs du passé part 1

Un œil doré s'ouvrit, puis le deuxième.

'Où est-ce que je suis ? Je connais pas cet endroit. Ma tête, j'ai mal. Je me souviens de rien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'

Goku s'assit sur le lit et observa la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se sentait complètement perdu et ne savait pas comment il avait atterri là. Il avait beau ne pas savoir où il se trouvait, il trouvait l'endroit sensiblement familier.

'Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? J'y comprends vraiment rien : je me souviens avoir couru longtemps puis après je suis tombé et plus rien… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'

Goku décida de se lever et sortir de la chambre pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit une nouvelle pièce qui semblait être le salon. Il balaya la pièce du regard jusqu'à ce qu'un endroit captive son attention. Il tourna la tête pour voir correctement et s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un assit sur le canapé. De là où il était, Goku ne pouvait pas voir le visage de cette personne mais ce qui le choqua fut ses cheveux : ils étaient blonds comme le soleil, comme…

'Non ! C'est pas possible ! Je dois rêver, oui c'est ça je rêve ! Je vais me réveiller dans une seconde !'

Goku ferma ses yeux très fort puis les rouvrit. A ce moment-là, la personne tourna la tête vers Goku et celui-ci manqua de tomber à la renverse. Devant lui se tenait son Soleil sur qui il avait déversé sa haine et sa douleur peu de temps avant. Maintenant il le regardait droit dans les yeux, les pupilles dorées s'étaient mélangées aux yeux améthyste, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis deux ans. Elles ne semblaient pas vouloir se détacher et cette fois-ci Goku ne tournerait pas la tête. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse et sa tête recommença à tourner mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de ce regard si intense qui lui avait tant manquer. Il voulait se jeter au coup de Sanzo et lui dire qu'il s'excusait, qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de tout ce qu'il avait dit mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Trop ému par ce qu'il vivait, il sentit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Soudain il se sentit tomber : ses jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Il tomba à genou sur le sol sans jamais quitter son Soleil des yeux.

Apparemment cet incident inquiéta Sanzo car lorsqu'il vit Goku tombé, il se leva subitement mais il ne bougea pas. Il réalisa alors que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, le soir _maudit, _ils avaient été dans la même position : Goku était accroupi au sol face à un Sanzo droit et immobile. Ce souvenir fit ressurgir la douleur de Goku et il laissa couler ses larmes tout en baissant la tête. Sanzo vit la réaction de son saru et ressentit un pincement au cœur.

'Tout est exactement comme cette nuit-là, nos réactions, nos positions… Sauf qu'aujourd'hui les choses vont prendre une autre tournure. Je ne le laisserai pas par terre, je le redresserai comme j'aurais du le faire il y a deux ans.' Tout en pensant cela, Sanzo s'avançait vers Goku qui était toujours à terre en train de pleurer.

Sanzo s'accroupit devant le jeune homme et prit son menton dans sa main droite de façon à ce que Goku puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier fut choqué des actions de son aîné, il l'avait rarement vu aussi affectif. Il plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Sanzo et pour une fois il pouvait y voire quelque chose. Son regard n'était pas vide de toute expression. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, mais Goku pensait voir de l'inquiétude. Il voulut parler mais il ne savait pas par où commençait, il avait tant de choses à dire. Finalement il se décida.

« Sanzo, je… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase car les vertiges qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à présent furent plus violent et eurent raison de lui. Il s'effondra évanoui dans les bras d'un Sanzo complètement paniqué.

« Goku ! Goku ! Goku qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Réponds-moi ! Goku ! »

Sanzo était très inquiet pour son saru mais il se calma rapidement en comprenant qu'il s'était simplement évanoui. Il le prit dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée et le conduisit de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il déposa le jeune homme délicatement sur son lit et s'assit à ses côtés.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quelqu'un sonna chez Goku._

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien Son Goku ? »_

_« Oui, c'est moi pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai une lette pour vous. Tenez. »_

_Goku prit la lettre que lui tendait l'étranger, il la retourna mais la seule chose d'écrite dessus était son nom. Il leva la tête pour demander ce que ça voulait dire mais la personne était déjà partie. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut :_

_**« Son Goku,**_

_**Vous êtes prié de bien vouloir vous rendre au 39, Sunset Boulevard demain à 14h00 précises. Une fois sur place vous aurez plus de renseignements. Il vous suffira de montrer cette lettre à l'accueil pour savoir où aller ensuite. Vous ne devez parler de ceci à personne.**_

_**Merci de votre compréhension.**_

_**Cette lettre brûlera automatiquement dans dix secondes. »**_

_Au sommet de la lettre il y avait un étrange logo représentant un tigre entouré de flammes._

'_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? 39, Sunset Boulevard demain à 14h00. J'ai pas intérêt à être en retard apparemment. Eh merde ! Il manquait plus que ça !'_

_Goku rentra dans son appartement et alla se coucher mais cette nuit-là il ne put s'endormir._

_Le lendemain il alla au rendez-vous et arriva juste à l'heure. Il entra dans un immense immeuble mais qui était tout à fait banal. Il demanda à l'accueil la direction dans laquelle il devait aller puis se dirigea vers un ascenseur. Une fois arrivé au dernier étage, il se retrouva face à une porte fermée. Il s'en approcha et celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement. Il hésita puis entra dans la pièce. Face à lui se trouvait un grand bureau derrière lequel se trouvait une dame aux longs cheveux et aux yeux bleus foncés, elle souriait gentiment et le fixait. A ses côtés se tenait un homme avec une barbe légèrement grise, qui se tenait debout. Et puis devant le bureau se trouvait quatre sièges dont trois étaient déjà occupés. Celui qui se trouvait le plus à droite était occupé par un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges, il avait deux cicatrices sur la joue gauche et la peau bronzée. A sa gauche se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, ceux-ci étaient recouverts par une paire de lunettes. Le jeune home souriait amicalement à Goku. Juste à côté se trouvait l'unique siège vide. Puis sur la gauche se trouvait un troisième jeune homme. Il avait les cheveux blonds qui le faisaient rayonner comme le soleil. Ses yeux étaient d'un violet profond comme l'améthyste. Goku n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi belle, il était comme enchanté par cet homme. Il vit que l'homme en question le fixait directement dans les yeux ce qui fit rougir Goku. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour cacher son embarras._

'_Wouah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Il ressemble au soleil !'_

_« Assis-toi Son Goku. Nous t'attendions pour commencer. »_

_Goku s'avança vers le siège restant en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci le fixait toujours aussi intensément ce qui mettait Goku de plus en plus mal à l'aise._

_« Messieurs je me présente, je me nomme Kanzeon Bozatsu et voici Jiroshin. Je dirige cet immeuble ainsi qu'une association qui emploie des jeunes gens comme vous qui remplissent quelques petites missions pour moi. Ce sont des agents secrets qui sont sous mes ordres. Notre association s'appelle **Jigoku no Honoo (Flammes de l'Enfer)**. Je doute que vous en ayez entendu parler. »_

_« Non jamais. » Répondit l'homme aux yeux vert émeraude._

_« Nous sommes une association secrète, personne ne doit connaître notre existence. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de n'en parler à personne, pas même vos proches. Cela étant dit, je vais maintenant vous expliquer les raisons de votre venue. Je recherche de nouveaux agents, bien sûr ils doivent être compétent en tout point. Je ne les sélectionne pas au hasard. Je vous ai observé durant plusieurs mois et j'ai senti que vous pourriez très bien faire l'affaire. Je vous propose donc de devenir mes agents secrets à partir d'aujourd'hui. »_

_« Et en quoi ça consiste exactement ? Je m'engage pas dans un truc aussi tordu sans en savoir plus. » Cette foi-ci ce fut l'homme aux yeux rouges qui parla._

_« C'est très simple, de temps en temps je vous demanderai d'effectuer quelques missions sinon le reste du temps vous êtes libres. »_

_« Qu'entendez-vous par 'missions' ? » reprit l'homme aux lunettes._

_« Ca dépend, il y en a de toutes sortes : par exemple vous pouvez empêcher un groupe de terroristes de tuer toute la population d'un pays, ou bien stopper certaines activités nucléaires. Ce genre de choses. »_

_« On devra donc mettre notre vie en danger pour vous faire plaisir si je comprends bien. »_

_« C'est tout à fait ça, Sha Gojyo. »_

_« Et si on refuse, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Nous tuer ? » Goku sursauta lorsqu'il entendit pour la première fois la voix de son ange blond._

_« Non, bien sûr que non. Je serais fort déçue si vous refusiez car je vois en vous de très bons agents, chez **chacun **d'entre vous je sens une forte volonté. Si vous refusiez, vous retourneriez à vos petites vies banales. »_

_« Tu nous laisserais partir comme ça, alors que tu viens de nous dire que l'on ne doit parler de ça à personne ? Tu nous fais assez confiance pour être sûre qu'on ne répétera rien ? »_

_(Sanzo tutoyait Kanzeon Bozatsu car elle était en réalité sa tante mais ils n'étaient pas très proches. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle dirigeait une agence d'état, elle était folle et suffisamment tordue pour le faire.)_

_« Oui, je sais que vous n'en parlerez à personne tout simplement parce que vous n'avez personne à qui en parler. Enfin presque tous… » Elle regarda Goku pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui dédiait sa dernière phrase. Celui-ci se sentit fixé de tous côtés ce qui était le cas. Quand il tourna la tête il vit que tout le monde le fixait, même son ange blond. Décidément, il ne s'arrêtait jamais de le regarder, cette pensée fit sourire Goku._

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça. J'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas en parler, je suis pas bête ! » Goku commençait à en avoir marre d'être fixé comme un animal en cage. Tout le monde tourna la tête sauf le jeune homme blond qui continuait de fixer Goku._

'_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il arrête pas de me fixer depuis que je sui arrivé, c'est gênant… mais pas pour autant désagréable.' Le sourire de Goku s'agrandit._

_« Je tiens à vous précisez que vous travaillerez tous les quatre ensemble, en équipe et que si jamais vous veniez à mourir au cours d'une mission, nous nierions tous liens entre l'association et vous. »_

_« Quoi ? » cria Goku, « mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Tout simplement car cela pourrait nuire à l'association, un ennemi pourrait découvrir notre existence et alors nous aurions de gros ennuis. »_

_« Risquer sa vie au cours d'une mission, travailler dans le secret, être aux ordres d'une folle… Moi ça me va. Je suis pas trop du genre à travailler en équipe mais ça peut changer. » annonça l'homme aux yeux rouges._

_« Moi aussi ça m'intéresse, je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. » cette fois-ci ce fut le jeune homme aux lunettes qui parla._

_« Hn, très bien. Ca marche pour moi. » dit le blond._

_« Et toi Goku ? Qu'en dis–tu ? »_

_« Eh bien… » Goku hésitait énormément, il avait une décision importante à prendre et il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait. A nouveau il sentit tous les regards sur lui mais un seul coup d'œil vers son Soleil le décida._

'_Si je dis oui je pourrais le voir souvent, alors j'ai pas à hésiter !'_

_« C'est d'accord ! » cria-t-il joyeusement._

_« Bien. Alors, Genjyo Sanzo, Son Goku, Cho Hakkai et Sha Gojyo, vous faites officiellement partis de l'association **Jigoku no Honoo**. Bienvenue dans la maison. »_

_Une semaine plus tard, ils furent leur première mission et ce fut un succès. Malgré quelques petits débordements entre certains membres du groupe, tout s'était bien passé. Et ce fut ainsi pendant quatre ans. Les choses évoluaient peu au sein du groupe, seul Goku changeait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Depuis sa première rencontre avec Sanzo, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Et plus il passait de temps avec lui, plus il développait des sentiments pour son Soleil. Un jour il comprit qu'il était amoureux de lui, qu'il ne le trouvait pas seulement beau. Il savait que c'était dangereux d'en parler à Sanzo mais il voulait essayer._


	7. Souvenirs du passé part 2

**Hello !**

**Je n'ai pas voulu prendre trop de temps à écrire ce chapitre parce qu'il y en a plein d'autres qui vont suivre. Celui-ci est révélateur, vous allez enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé mais ça reste confus. Vous aurez tous les détails pour comblez les vides dans le prochain chapitre qui viendra rapidement. Pas de souci à ce niveau-là, je l'ai déjà écrit mais je rectifie quelques petites choses. En attendant, bonne lecture et merci à vous ! Et si vous avez des questions à poser ou des suggestions à faire n'hésitez pas.**

**Bye bye !**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Un soir alors qu'il était malade, Goku marchait dans la rue. Il était sortit acheter des médicaments mais il avait tellement de fièvre que sa vue se brouillait. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait. Finalement il se trouva devant la porte de son immeuble mais il vit une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Une silhouette qu'il ne se lassait jamais de contempler. Il réalisa alors que c'était Sanzo et qu'il le regardait fixement… encore._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » parvint à dire Goku d'une voix tremblante._

_« Les malades doivent rester couché. » dit Sanzo tout en s'approchant du jeune homme._

_« Ah oui, je sais mais il fallait que j'aille chercher mes médicaments. Héhé ! » Goku sourit malgré ses faibles forces._

_« Personne ne pouvait le faire pour toi ? »_

_« Euh… non. » Goku se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de la proximité de Sanzo._

_« Laisse-moi t'aider. »_

_Goku hocha la tête et Sanzo prit le sac. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble quand soudain Goku tomba à terre, il était à bout de force et ne pouvait plus marcher. Sanzo se précipita vers lui._

_« Ca va ? »_

_« Oui, c'est rien mais je sais pas si je peux tenir debout. »_

_Sanzo prit alors l'initiative de porter Goku dans ses bras jusqu'à son appartement._

_« Tch, en plus l'ascenseur est en panne. »_

_Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui se trouvait dans ses bras et vit que son visage était rouge, il pensa que c'était à cause de la fièvre. En réalité c'était plus parce que Goku était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout et donc qu'il était gêné. Il était toujours conscient mais ses yeux brûlaient énormément._

_« Au fait, pourquoi es-tu là ? »_

_« Ca fait un moment que personne n'a eu de tes nouvelles, j'ai demandé ton adresse pour vérifier de mes propres yeux si t'étais encore en vie. »_

_« Ah. D'accord. Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit mais c'est que depuis aujourd'hui que je vais mieux. »_

_« Tu trouves que tu vas mieux ? Tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes ! »_

_Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Goku et celui-ci ouvrit la porte tout en étant dans les bras de Sanzo._

_« Où est ta chambre ? »_

_« Qu… quoi ? »_

_« Où est ta chambre ? Tu as besoin de te reposer. »_

_« Ah ! Euh… par là. »_

_Sanzo entra dans la chambre de Goku, déposa le jeune homme sur le lit et posa les médicaments sur la table de nuit. Puis il s'assit à côté du saru._

_« Prends tes médicaments et repose toi. Tu reviendras quand tu seras vraiment en forme. »_

_Goku hocha la tête doucement. Sanzo repoussa quelques mèches qui se trouvaient sur le front du jeune homme et se pencha vers lui._

_« Je ne veux pas te revoir là-bas avant que tu ais complètement récupéré et que tu sois con comme avant, compris ? » murmura Sanzo dont la tête se trouvait à quelques millimètres de celle de Goku. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les lèvres de Sanzo étaient déjà sur les siennes. Il fut choqué par cet acte si soudain mais se remit vite de sa surprise pour succomber à ce doux et inespéré contact. Sanzo se releva quelques minutes après, il regarda Goku puis se leva._

_« Dépêche-toi de guérir ! Gojyo est encore plus insupportable quand tu n'es pas là. »_

_Ce fut la dernière vision de Sanzo que Goku eut car il partit immédiatement._

_Deux jours après, Goku était complètement guéri et avait retrouvé sa place à l'association. Les retrouvailles avec ses amis furent joyeuses car ceux-ci s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés pour le jeune garçon. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie, Goku n'approcha pas Sanzo, il ne savait pas comment réagir après la visite de Sanzo deux jours avant. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face et lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, il rougissait. A par ça, tout était redevenu comme avant._

_Leur mission suivante était délicate : ils devaient infiltrer une usine d'armes nucléaires et stopper la construction d'une bombe. Chacun avait un rôle précis et important à jouer, ce n'était pas la plus difficile des missions, ils avaient déjà affronté pire. Pourtant Goku était tendu, il angoissait un peu de faire ce travail mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les deux premiers jours, tout se passa bien : ils avaient réussi à se faire embaucher à différents postes dans l'usine et n'avaient éveillé aucun soupçon. Malgré cela, Goku stressait toujours ; Sanzo dut s'en apercevoir car lors du deuxième soir il lui proposa d'aller boire un verre dans son appartement. Le brun accepta et suivit Sanzo chez lui, il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Sanzo. A peine ils furent arrivés que Sanzo commença à parler._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? »_

_« Euh… j'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« Tiens prends ça, je te donnerai pas d'alcool. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda Goku en prenant le soda que lui tendait Sanzo._

_« Parce que je veux pas être responsable si tu supportes pas l'alcool. Et puis j'ai quelques questions à te poser et je voudrais que tu y répondes franchement. »_

_« Ah ? Quel genre de questions ? »_

_« Depuis qu'on a commencé cette mission tu sembles nerveux. On dirait que tu n'es pas sûr de toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? »_

_« Euh… non. Tout va bien, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à reprendre le service si vite. »_

_« Tu mens mal. Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » Sanzo fronça des sourcils car il savait très bien que le jeune homme lui faisait aveuglément confiance._

_« Quoi ? Si bien sûr mais, c'est long à expliquer, c'est lié à plein de choses et… »_

_« Et alors ? Je te rappelle que si tu as un problème qui t'obsède à ce point tu pourrais bien faire foirer la mission et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on est quatre dans cette histoire. De toute façon tu ne partiras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit. »_

_Goku sursauta, 'Tout ! Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je te dise tout.'_

_« Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »_

_« T'occupes ! C'est moi qui pose les questions et n'essayes pas de détourner la conversation. Alors je t'écoute. »_

_« Eh bien, en fait c'est un peu compliqué. Je… » Goku balbutiait de plus en plus, il était complètement perdu. « Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que cette mission est plus dure que les autres, qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et ça m'inquiète. Je sais qu'on a vu pire mais jusqu'à présent les missions n'étaient pas si tordues. J'ai peur que l'un d'entre nous y reste cette fois-ci et… j'ai peur que ça soit toi et que je ne sois pas capable de te protéger. »_

_Il murmura la dernière partie de sa phrase de façon à ce que Sanzo ne comprenne pas._

_« C'est tout ? Baka saru tu sais bien qu'on risque nos vies à chaque fois et on est toujours vivant. Par contre tu as plus de chances de mourir si tu ne te concentres pas et que tu réfléchis à des conneries pareilles ! De plus c'est pas ton genre de te prendre la tête alors arrêtes. J'ai l'impression que ton rhume t'a endommagé le cerveau, déjà qu'avant c'était pas fameux… »_

_« C'est pas mon rhume ! » cette fois-ci Goku parla volontairement plus fort. Sanzo le regarda et essaya de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. « Je sais bien que je suis un imbécile, que je ne sais rien faire correctement et que je vous cause beaucoup d'ennuis mais j'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter, non ? Je ne veux pas vous perdre ! Vous m'avez accueilli parmi vous et vous me faites confiance, vous êtes gentils avec moi. Si demain tu mourrais je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Si je te perdais je ne le supporterais pas ! »Goku avait haussé la voix mais ce n'était pas par colère mais par désespoir._

_Goku se mit à pleurer et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il en avait trop dit et il le savait mais c'était trop tard. Après quelques minutes il se calma mais Sanzo n'avait toujours pas parlé._

_« Excuse-moi je me suis emporté, je ne voulais pas crier. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Sanzo ? »_

_Inquiet du silence de son ami, Goku leva timidement la tête. Il se trouva face à une paire de pupilles améthyste._

_« Sanzo ? »_

_« Je t'ai demandé de tout me dire alors continues. »_

_« Hein ? Euh… mais… je t'ai tout dis… »_

_« Vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ? »_

_Plus Sanzo parlait et plus il se rapprochait de Goku, ce qui mettait le jeune brun horriblement mal à l'aise._

_« Ou… Oui… enfin je crois. »_

_« Et pourquoi tu serais perdu si je mourrais ? »_

_« J'ai… j'ai dit ça ? Eh ben en fait je… » Goku tourna la tête pour cacher le rouge qui se formait sur ses joues mais Sanzo attrapa son menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Maintenant leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques millimètres, ils étaient tellement près que chacun sentait la respiration de l'autre._

_« Alors ? »_

_« Parce que je tiens à toi. » Les mots sortirent plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit._

_« Moi aussi Goku, je ne veux pas te perdre. Il faut absolument que tu te concentres sur la mission et que tu restes sur tes gardes sinon il va t'arriver quelque chose. Moi aussi j'ai l'impression qu'on nous cache des choses et que cette mission n'est pas aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air. Mais ne t'occupes pas de ça, reste concentré c'est très important. »_

_Goku hocha la tête puis Sanzo captura ses lèvres. Une fois encore, Goku fut surpris au début puis il se laissa faire. Ce baisé fut plus intense que leur premier mais Sanzo se releva soudainement et se dirigea vers la cuisine._

_« Sanzo ! »_

_« Hn ? »_

_« Euh… Merci. »_

_« Tu peux passer la nuit ici, le canapé est libre. »_

_Goku se leva et s'approcha de Sanzo qui lui tournait le dos et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son Soleil. Ce dernier fut surpris de ce geste mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter._

_« Oui je crois que je vais passer la nuit ici, mais je vais pas la passer seul. »_

_Le but de Goku était de faire Sanzo se retourner et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa. Sur le coup de la surprise, Sanzo se tourna et fit face à Goku qui le tenait toujours._

'_Depuis quand a-t-il gagné autant de confiance en lui ? Et depuis quand il s'intéresse à ce genre de choses ? Il est trop resté avec ce kappa ! Il va falloir que je m'occupe de ça…'_

_Alors que Sanzo était perdu dans ses pensées, Goku en profita et l'embrassa à son tour._

_« Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ici ce soir ? Je te préviens que tu risques de ne pas beaucoup dormir, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver... »_

_« Je te fais confiance. » murmura Goku dans l'oreille de Sanzo._

_Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Sanzo. Alors que son esprit lui disait de ne pas continuer où il le regretterait, Sanzo prit Goku dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il déposa le jeune homme sur son lit et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Goku souriait tendrement et regardait son Soleil dans les yeux._

_« Sanzo, je t'aime. » murmura le brun avant d'embrasser passionnément l'autre en question._

_A cet aveu, Sanzo ne répondit rien mais embrassa à son tour le jeune homme situé en dessous de lui et s'attaqua à enlever son tee-shirt. Il glissa ses mains sur le torse doré dont il avait tant rêvé puis perdit ce qui lui restait de rationnel lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Goku se posaient sur sa pâle poitrine. Il déposa des baisés le long du cou du jeune brun mais il voulait plus. Sa conscience disparut lorsque Goku murmura son nom. Il ne réfléchit plus et se concentra sur le corps si bien dessiné qu'il souhaité découvrir et faire sien._

(Je laisse libre cours à votre imagination pour le reste de la nuit... )

_Lorsque Goku se réveilla, il se sentait plus heureux que jamais. Il tourna la tête et vit que Sanzo dormait toujours. Il caressa son visage délicatement et se colla encore plus contre le torse de son amant tout en enserrant sa taille de ses bras puis se rendormit._

_Plus tard dans la journée, les quatre compères retournèrent à leur mission. Ce soir ils devaient la finir, la tension était donc à son comble. Tout était prêt, chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire et à quel moment. Ils attendaient le signal, cachés dans des endroits différents. Le directeur de l'usine arriva, accompagné d'hommes armés et d'un homme brun qui paraissait étrange._

_De là où il était, Goku ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il voulut s'approcher mais il fit tomber un objet métallique sur le sol. Il commença à paniquer et à trembler. L'homme mystérieux s'approcha de sa cachette et la respiration de Goku s'arrêta. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit que l'homme avait un oeil bleu et un œil doré comme les siens. Il était suffisamment caché pour que l'homme ne le voie pas. Lorsque celui-ci repartit, Goku poussa un soupir de soulagement mais deux secondes après ses yeux fixèrent une pupille bleue et une dorée. Il cria et c'est à ce moment-là que tout foira. L'homme aux yeux différents sortit son arme et parla au directeur de l'usine et à ses complices._

_« Allez-vous en ! C'est un piège ! On s'est fait repéré ! Il y a des agents spéciaux dans l'usine. J'en ai un en face de moi, je m'occupe de lui. Pendant ce temps cherchez les autres ! »_

_Goku était paralysé, l'homme pointait son arme à lui._

_« Tu vas me dire qui tu es et pour qui tu bosses à moins que tu ne veuilles une balle dans ta jolie petite tête ! »_

_« GOKU ! » hurlèrent Hakkai, Gojyo et Sanzo._

_Hakkai et Gojyo se battaient contre les complices du directeur tandis que Sanzo partit à sa poursuite._

_« Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Goku. J'aime bien. Je vais quand même te dire mon nom même si tu ne pourras pas en faire un quelconque usage. Je m'appelle Homura. C'est dommage j'aurais aimé faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, tu es tellement mignon, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps. Et puis tu as vu beaucoup trop de choses, ça serait embêtant si tu les répétais. Je vais quand même te faire un petit cadeau avant de te tuer. »_

_Homura s'approcha de Goku et l'embrassa vigoureusement. Goku était trop effrayé pour bouger mais ce baisé le dégoûtait._

_« Adieu, charmant jeune homme. »_

_« Non ! Tu ne le tueras pas ! » cria Gojyo._

_Il tira dans l'épaule d'Homura, celui-ci abaissa son arme._

_« Enfoiré ! Je me vengerai. A la prochain !. »_

_Puis Homura partit en courant. Gojyo et Hakkai s'approchèrent de Goku, fous d'inquiétude._

_« Goku ! Goku est-ce que ça va ? Goku ! Tu m'entends ? »_

_« Hak… kai… Où est Sanzo ? »_

_« Il est partit à la poursuite du directeur de l'usine. Ne t'en fais pas il va bien. Viens, on va le rejoindre. »_

_Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le toit de l'immeuble mais c'était trop tard. Le directeur et Homura étaient déjà montés dans un hélicoptère et Sanzo leur tirait dessus désespérément._

_« Sanzo ! Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Hakkai._

_Au-dessus de leurs têtes le ciel était noir et la pluie commençait à tomber fortement. Sanzo ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers Goku. Celui-ci leva timidement la tête vers le blond._

_« Imbécile ! Tu sers vraiment à rien ! A cause de toi on a foiré la mission ! Ces enfoirés se sont cassés sans qu'on puisse les arrêter ! Tu n'es qu'un minable ! » hurla Sanzo._

_Sanzo se dirigea vers les escaliers. Goku savait que c'était de sa faute et il comprenait que Sanzo soit en colère mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de se former. Il rattrapa Sanzo et s'agrippa à sa manche mais le blond était vraiment en colère. Il repoussa Goku qui tomba lourdement à genoux sur le sol. Sanzo le fixa d'un air méprisant et hautain._

_« Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! T'as compris ? Dégage de ma vue ! »_

_« Mais Sanzo… je… je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est de ma faute mais on est tous en vie c'est le principal non ? »_

_« Je m'en fous que tu sois vivant ou non ! Tu peux crever ça changera rien ! »_

_« Comment tu peux dire ça après… après ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? »_

_« Je préfère oublier cette nuit. De toute façon c'était rien de plus qu'une simple nuit. Tu croyais quoi ? Que je t'aimais ? Tch, t'es vraiment naïf. La nuit dernière ne représente rien, c'était que du sexe et rien de plus. »_

_« San…zo… » Goku éclata en sanglots toujours à genoux par terre, sous la pluie battante et le regard de ses amis qui ne pouvaient bouger. Sanzo tourna le dos à Goku et partit._

_Pendant ce temps, Gojyo et Hakkai étaient complètement choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils ne savaient pas que Sanzo et Goku étaient ensemble, ça ne les dérangeait pas du tout mais ils auraient préférés l'apprendre autrement. Maintenant qu'ils regardaient Goku, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire._

_« Go…ku ? » réussit à dire Hakkai. Il s'approcha de son ami qui était toujours en train de pleurer mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune brun mais celui-ci se leva et partit en courant._

_Goku coura longtemps sans s'arrêter quand il se retrouva devant un immeuble. Il s'assit devant la porte d'entrée et attendit. Soudain quelqu'un s'arrêta._

_« Goku ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? En plus tu es trempé. Regarde-moi ! »_

_Goku leva la tête et vit sa sœur. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère._

_« Ouh la ! Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Viens avec moi. »_

_Goku suivit sa sœur dans son appartement et éclata en sanglots une fois qu'il fut assit sur le canapé._

_Le lendemain, Goku se dirigea vers les bureaux de l'association et porta sa démission à Kanzeon Bozatsu. Celle-ci ne semblait pas surprise._

_« Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes, tu n'es pas le premier à vouloir partir. Sanzo aussi est passé. Je sais que vous avez raté votre mission mais ce n'est pas simplement à cause de ça que vous voulez arrêter quand même ? »_

_Goku ne répondit pas, il se leva et sortit._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Explications et réconciliation

Une fois de plus, deux pupilles dorées s'ouvrirent et découvrir une pièce familière.

'Woh ! Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas rêvé de ça. Je me souvenais pas de tout ça, c'est comme si je l'avais re-vécu. La douleur est la même, toujours aussi violente. Je comprends pas pourquoi tout m'est revenu en tête. Une seconde, cette chambre, c'est la même… que celle dont j'ai rêvé donc j'y suis déjà venu mais alors ça veut dire que… c'est la chambre de Sanzo ! Je suis chez lui ! Et là c'est le lit où… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais chez lui ? Je suis encore en train de rêver ? Non ça en a pas l'air. Je me souviens plus de rien, ça m'énerve !'

Goku ramena ses genoux contre lui et y cacha sa tête. A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il ne bougea pas pour voir qui c'était et garda les yeux fermés.

'Il est finalement réveillé. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme, il a du faire un cauchemar. Génial ! Je vais devoir jouer les baby-sitter !'

Sanzo soupira et rentra dans la chambre. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit à côté de Goku. Un long moment de silence passa sans qu'aucun n'ose bouger. Puis ce fut Goku qui parla en premier.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » dit-il sans même lever la tête.

'Je ne peux rien dire d'autre, j'ai plein de choses à lui dire mais je ne peux pas. Pas encore…'

« Je t'ai trouvé inconscient dans la rue, juste devant chez moi. »

« Ca t'arrive souvent de ramasser les gens et de les emmener chez toi ? Je te savais pas si attentif. »

« Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse par terre ? »

« Ca m'est égal. C'est juste que je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui ramasse les déchets qui traînent dans la rue. »

Ca en étant trop pour Sanzo, il regarda Goku et le gifla violemment.

« Tu n'es pas un déchet ! » cria Sanzo.

Goku fut surpris de cette action mais continua de parler.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? Dis-moi ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! »

« Encore ! Tu m'as dit ça aussi la dernière fois. Tu changes pas beaucoup d'insultes, elle te plaît tellement celle-là ou bien c'est que tu veux me refaire le même coup. » Goku haussa aussi la voix et fixa Sanzo droit dans les yeux et ce qui inquiéta ce dernier c'est la détermination qu'il y vit.

« Quoi ? » murmura le blond. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Tu veux que je te répète tout ce que tu m'as dit ou tu t'en souviens ? Je me rappelle de chaque mot. » Il insista sur la prononciation du mot « chaque ».

'Il se souvient… de tout… merde !'

Goku continuait de le fixer avec intensité, il attendait impatiemment la réponse de Sanzo.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre. Je ne m'accroche pas au passé, c'est pas toi qui as dit qu'il fallait vivre au présent ? » Sa voix était redevenue calme.

« J'ai dit ça moi ? Peut-être, je ne me souviens plus. J'ai dit tellement de choses aujourd'hui que je ne m'y retrouve plus. » Goku se calma à son tour, il détourna la tête et regarda le lit.

« Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Pourtant vu l'émotion que tu as mis dans tes paroles, on aurait dit que c'était tout préparé, que tu avais attendu le moment pour tout balancer. »

« C'était de l'improvisation, j'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai jamais fait un bon acteur. »

« Et menteur. »

Goku releva la tête et regarda Sanzo, étonné.

« Tu auras beau tout faire pour me cacher quelque chose, tu n'y arriveras jamais et tu le sais. Ca a toujours été comme ça et même si tu as évolué durant ces deux dernières années, ça ne changera pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Que tu as menti, ça ne t'ai pas égal d'être ici ou inconscient dans la rue. Je me trompe ? »

Goku ne répondit pas mais Sanzo connaissait la réponse.

« Goku, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » dit Sanzo en tournant la tête le plus loin possible des deux pupilles dorées qui le regardaient maintenant fixement.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu m'as dis que tu te souvenais de tout ce que je t'ai dis mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça. C'est vrai que j'étais énervé, je t'en voulais car à cause de toi on a faillis tous y passer, toi le premier mais ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils ont pu s'échapper en hélicoptère sans que je puisse les retenir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si on a raté la mission, c'est moi qui les ai laissé partir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je l'ai fait à contre cœur mais je n'avais pas le choix. Cet homme, Homura, est venu me voir avant qu'on entre dans l'usine. Je ne savais pas qui il était jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique ce qu'il me voulait. Il m'a dit qu'il savait très bien qui j'étais et qui étaient mes complices et il voulait passer un marché. Il m'a dit que je devais les laisser faire leurs manigances et partir tranquillement sans qu'on les attaque et qu'on ne devait pas entrer dans l'usine. J'étais contre au début mais il m'a dit que si jamais on ne le faisait pas il s'en prendrait à ce que j'avais de plus cher. Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais mais que je n'en resterai pas là. Au lieu de faire ce qu'il a dit j'ai décidé de poursuivre la mission, il ne savait pas qu'on était toujours là. Il ne l'aurait jamais su si tu n'avais pas été maladroit. Lorsqu'ils nous ont repéré j'ai préféré me diriger vers eux plutôt que vers toi car je savais qu'ils comptaient s'enfuir. Une fois arrivé au sommet de l'immeuble j'ai vu que Homura n'était pas là et c'est là que j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Un des sbires de ce chien m'a dit que je devais les laisser partir où Homura mettrait ses plans à exécution, j'ai donc été forcé de les laisser s'enfuir. Un des hommes a prévenu Homura par radio que j'acceptais le contrat et peu de temps après il est arrivé sur le toit en souriant et en se dirigeant vers l'hélicoptère. Mais avant de monter dedans il m'a dit :

_« Ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait dit Sanzo, je vais donc devoir faire ce que j'avais prévu. Ca sera ta faute s'il meurt et je suis sûr que tu ne le souhaites pas. Alors tu vas devoir le laisser et ne plus t'approcher de lui c'est compris ? Sinon je ferais en sorte qu'il ne vive plus pour très longtemps. »_

Ensuite vous êtes arrivé et tu connais la suite. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui t'es le plus cher ? Quelle est la raison suffisamment importante qui puisse te faire rater une mission ? Et pourquoi tu ne devais plus approcher quelqu'un et qui ? »

« Goku, ce qui m'est le plus cher c'est toi, c'est toi que je ne devais plus approcher sinon Homura te tuerait. J'ai fait foiré la mission pour te protéger de ce malade. C'est également pour ça que je t'ai repoussé, je t'ai parlé aussi durement pour que tu ne m'approches plus comme ça tu serais en sécurité. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais c'était la seule façon de te protéger. »

« Tu as fait ça… pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que je ne comptais pas pour toi. »

« Mais si Goku, j'ai fait ça parce que… je… je ne veux pas te perdre, je tiens à toi. Tch ! C'est pas vrai ! »

« Sanzo ? » Goku s'inquiétait pour le blond, il semblait énervé contre lui-même. « Ca va ? »

Sanzo tourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Goku. A la grande surprise de ce dernier, il y voyait un tumulte d'émotions.

« J'ai besoin de toi Goku. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, je t'en supplies pardonne-moi. »

Cette déclaration inattendue surprit énormément Goku, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Sanzo pourrait prononcer ces mots. Un sourire se forma sur son visage et il se jeta au coup de son bien-aimé.

« Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est la réalité, je t'en supplie. »

« Tu ne rêves pas Goku. » murmura Sanzo mais ce fut suffisamment fort pour que le jeune homme l'entende.

Le brun leva la tête et sourit comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha doucement du visage de son Soleil et captura ses lèvres tendrement. Il savoura chaque seconde de ce baisé dont il avait rêvé pendant deux ans. Il était aux anges et Sanzo n'était pas moins heureux. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans il se laissait allé à l'ivresse que procurait le bonheur. Ils se séparèrent à regret pour respirer. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun ne bouge, Goku était assis sur les genoux de son Soleil et avait sa tête posée contre la poitrine de celui-ci, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sanzo quant à lui enserrait la taille de Goku avec ses bras et avait la tête posée sur celle de son petit ange. Tous deux avaient les yeux fermés.

« Moi aussi j'ai un aveu à te faire Sanzo, quand Homura me menaçait avec son arme, il m'a dit qu'il voulait faire plus ample connaissance avec moi et qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi. »

« Hn ? Un cadeau ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Eh bien… il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a embrassé. » Goku avait honte d'avouer ça à Sanzo

« QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Enfoiré ! Il va me le payer ! » Sanzo était fou de rage après Homura.

« Sanzo ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu es… jaloux ? » demanda malicieusement Goku.

« Hein ? Non pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? » mais il ne pouvait pas cacher le rouge qui apparaissait sur ses joues.

« Hihi ! Tu es jaloux, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. » dit Goku avant de se repositionner comme il était quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis il bailla.

« T'en as pas marre de dormir ? T'as fait que ça aujourd'hui. » demanda Sanzo en plaisantant.

« Cette journée fut riche en émotion, ça m'a épuisé. Tu n'es pas fatigué ? » rétorqua Goku en levant la tête vers le blond.

« Un peu si. »

« Alors dors avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul. » invita Goku.

Il entraîna le blond avec lui sous les couvertures et le fit s'allonger à ses côtés. Après s'être installé confortablement, Goku parla une dernière fois avant de s'endormir.

« Je t'aime Sanzo. »

« Moi aussi.» répondit le blond en déposant un baisé sur la tête de Goku.

Goku s'endormit en premier, ce qui permit à Sanzo de réfléchir.

'Je te promets que cet enfoiré ne t'approchera plus, il ne pourra même pas te toucher. Je t'ai surveillé pendant deux ans mais je ne l'ai jamais vu dans les parages. Eh ! Maintenant que j'y pense, Goku a sursauté lorsque la vieille folle a prononcé le nom de cette enflure, je suppose que c'est lié à ce qu'il m'a dit. Il s'est foutu de moi, lui non plus n'a pas fait ce qui était prévu, il ne devait pas l'approcher. Tu me le paieras Homura, crois-moi ! Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ce qui m'est le plus cher, je vais tout faire pour le protéger. C'est moi l'imbécile dans cette histoire, je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter le bonheur que tu mérites mais je me suis trompé. Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi heureux depuis la veille du carnage. J'avais peur, je voulais te protéger de moi mais je n'ai fait que te détruire. Je ne le referai plus jamais.'

« Bonne nuit baka saru. »

Sanzo s'endormit en resserrant son étreinte sur son amant retrouvé.


	9. Aveux déroutants

'Il faut que je me dépêche sinon je vais être en retard !'

Goku piquait plusieurs sprints dans son appartement entre la salle de bain, la cuisine et sa chambre. Il avait laissé Sanzo dans la matinée et était rentré en trombe chez lui. Pendant qu'il se préparait, il se remémorait la scène du matin.

_« Tu pars déjà ? » lui demanda Sanzo._

_« Oui, j'ai des choses à faire. »_

_« Si tu parles de ton travail, saches que tu es déjà en retard. »_

_« Hein ? Comment tu le sais ? »_

_« Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais pressé ? »_

_« Ah oui ! Bon ben j'y vais ! »_

_« Attends ! Tu pars comme ça sans rien dire, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? »_

_« Hmm… oups ! Pardon ! »_

_Goku se jeta au cou de Sanzo et l'embrassa fougueusement._

'_C'est pas à ça que je pensais mais c'est pas mal.'_

_« Baka, je voulais dire quand est-ce que tu comptes repasser, si tu en as l'intention ? » dit Sanzo en enserrant fortement la taille de Goku._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se reverra bientôt, plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Allez j'y vais, à plus tard. »_

_Goku embrassa une dernière fois Sanzo et partit rapidement en claquant la porte._

_« Il faut vraiment que je lui apprenne à fermer les portes calmement. » soupira Sanzo mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

'Oui, on va se revoir bientôt.' Goku sourit tendrement en pensant à son amant.

« Quelle heure il est ? 14h10 ! Merde ! Je suis en retard ! »

Il prit ses clés et partit en courant. Une fois arrivé là où il souhaitait il se précipita d'ouvrir la porte et rentra en trombe dans la pièce.

« Désolé ! Je suis en retard ! » dit-il en s'asseyant.

Tout comme la veille, cinq personnes le fixèrent avec étonnement mais l'une d'elle réagit.

« Baka saru ! Tu peux pas arriver à l'heure de temps en temps ! » cria Sanzo en frappant Goku sur la tête avec son éventail. Ce dernier était resté longtemps inactif, trop longtemps.

« Aïe ! Ca fait mal Sanzo ! Tu l'as toujours pas brûlé ce truc ? »

« Pourquoi je me débarrasserais d'un objet si utile, imbé… baka ? » Sanzo s'était repris à temps. Il avait décidé de ne plus prononcer le mot « imbécile » car il était lié à la nuit de leur séparation. Même si c'était du passé, les cicatrices étaient encore là, il le savait et il ne voulait plus faire souffrir Goku. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'insulterait plus, il continuerait mais en utilisant d'autres mots. Goku avait apparemment compris et sourit à Sanzo. Celui-ci tourna la tête mais sourit également ce qui fit sourire Goku encore plus. Pendant ce temps, Gojyo et Hakkai ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait mais ils ne voulaient pas demander. Quelque chose avait du se passer entre Goku et Sanzo depuis la veille mais ça ne regardait qu'eux. Ils étaient heureux que tout se soit arrangé.

« Baka ! Il faudrait que t'apprennes à lire l'heure ! » dit Gojyo.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sale kappa ? » rétorqua Goku.

« T'es sourd en plus ? Eh ben ! Je veux pas faire de mission avec toi, tu risquerais de nous faire tuer. »

« Ca tombe bien, moi non plus je veux pas faire de mission avec toi ! T'es trop stupide ! »

« Répètes un peu sale singe ! »

« T'as pris un coup de vieux, tu comprends plus ce qu'on te dit ?... »

Hakkai souriait depuis le début de la bagarre. Il était vraiment soulagé de voir que les choses étaient comme avant.

'Non pas comme avant, tout a évolué mais ça n'a pas d'importance car tout va bien. On reprend là où on s'est arrêté.' Pensa le brun aux yeux émeraude.

Sanzo commençait à perdre patience, même si les années s'étaient écoulées, il ne supportait toujours pas les disputes des deux autres. Il se leva et les frappa avec son éventail.

« Fermez-là ! Vous pouvez pas vous calmer et vous comportez comme des adultes un peu ? On dirait des gamins de maternelle ! Pour votre information : moi non plus je ne veux pas aller en mission avec vous, on se ferait repérer avant même d'être entré dans le laboratoire ! »

« Sanzo ! Tu es méchant ! Avant aussi on se disputait et on s'est jamais fait surprendre. Moi je veux aller en mission avec toi ! S'il te plaît ! » Goku faisait une mine boudeuse et suppliante. Il s'agrippa à la chemise de Sanzo pour le convaincre.

« Tch ! Baka ! Arrêtes de faire cette tête on dirait encore plus un gamin. »

'Et je ne peux pas y résister. S'il n'y avait pas cette vieille folle tu serais déjà dans mes bras ! Bien sûr que je veux faire la mission avec toi, sans toi ça n'aurait aucun intérêt.' Goku le regardait toujours avec le même air.

« De toute façon j'ai pas le choix, la vieille veut qu'on bosse tous les quatre. »

« Ouais ! Super ! » Goku se jeta au cou de Sanzo.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite saru ! J'ai dit lâche-moi ! »

« Je peux au moins m'asseoir sur tes genoux ? »

« Non ! »

« S'il te plaît Sanzooo !... »

Hakkai s'était levé et approché de Gojyo, tous deux observaient tranquillement la scène.

« Il a du se passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là cette nuit, tu crois pas ? » demanda Gojyo.

« Oui, tu as raison. Ils sont plus proches qu'avant et Sanzo se plit plus facilement aux requêtes de Goku. »

« C'est quand même bizarre, hier Goku était froid et dur, il criait et souffrait énormément, tandis qu'aujourd'hui il est redevenu le même qu'avant. Il ne quitte plus Sanzo et ne s'éloigne pas de lui à moins d'un mètre. Regarde-moi ça, le singe est collé à son maître. »

« Haha ! Tu as raison, mais je ne pense pas que cette situation dérange Sanzo malgré ses réticences. Il ne veut sûrement pas que tout le monde sache ce qui les unit. »

« Avec le singe autour ça va pas être facile. Il serait capable de dire au monde entier qu'il l'aime. C'est étrange, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble ces deux-là, ils sont tellement différents. »

« Les opposés s'attirent, c'est bien connu. »

« Pas faux. Et toi alors, toujours célibataire ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché quelqu'un pendant ces deux dernières années. Pourtant j'ai eu plein de demandes de rendez-vous avec des jeunes filles de l'université mais je n'ai jamais accepté. »

« Ah ouais ? Plein ? Ok. »

« Gojyo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme en question était énervé, le fait que Hakkai eut plusieurs propositions de rendez-vous le mit en colère. Il n'arrivait pas et ne voulait pas imaginer Hakkai avec une fille. Il n'en voulait pas à Hakkai, non bien sûr, mais aux jeunes filles qui avaient osé l'approcher.

'Déjà qu'elles l'ont regardé durant des heures et qu'elles ont pu profiter de le voir tous les jours, ce que moi je n'ai pas pu faire pendant deux ans, mais en plus elles lui ont proposé de sortir. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles croient, elles n'ont aucune chance. Mais pourquoi je pense ça moi ? Et pourquoi le fait de savoir que Hakkai ait du succès auprès des filles me gêne ? Je sais qu'il est séduisant, j'ai eu tout le temps qu'il me fallait pour m'en rendre compte pendant quatre ans. En même temps je n'ai pas eu besoin d'autant de temps pour le remarquer, dès la première fois que je l'ai vu je l'ai trouvé incroyablement attirant. Mais cette histoire me dérange.'

« C'est de ta faute. »

« Comment ? » demanda Hakkai en regardant vers son ami d'un regard interrogateur.

« C'est de ta faute si t'as eu autant de propositions. Un jeune homme tendre, gentil, beau et attentionné comme toi, qui en plus est célibataire a forcément du succès. J'ai pas raison ? » demanda Gojyo en regardant son ami.

« J'imagine que oui, il suffit de regarder comment toutes les filles réagissent dès qu'elles te voient pour s'en rendre compte. » répondit Hakkai en souriant.

« Mais moi c'est différent. » murmura Gojyo d'un air triste puis il tourna la tête.

« Et toi, où en es-tu au niveau conquêtes ? En as-tu eu beaucoup ces derniers temps ? »

'C'est comme ça que tu me voies alors ? Comme un dragueur sans cœur, un coureur de jupon sans sentiments ? Je suppose que tu as raison, après tout je ne connais rien à l'amour. Je passe de femme en femme sans savoir qui elles sont.'

« Non, une ou deux pas plus. »

« Pardon ! Seulement une ou deux ! Le célèbre Don Juan aurait-il perdu son charme ? »

« Mon charme je sais pas mais je n'ai plus envie de courir de femme en femme. J'ai trouvé mieux. »

Hakkai fut très surpris de la réponse du jeune homme bronzé, il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de son ami. Cette nouvelle lui fit plaisir mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

'Non tu n'as pas perdu ton charme Gojyo, tu es toujours le même, toujours aussi séduisant. Tu dis de moi mais tu ne sais pas que tu es plus attirant.'

« Que dirais-tu de venir boire un verre avec moi ce soir ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je pense que les tourtereaux ont autre chose de prévu alors on sera que tous les deux. »

« Ah, eh bien je ne sais pas. »

« Allez ! Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, sauf si tu me le demandes. »

Hakkai rougit fortement à ce que venait de dire Gojyo qui ria de la réaction du brun. Gojyo était à moitié sérieux, ce qu'ignorait Hakkai.

« Alors ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Si bien sûr… » Hakkai réfléchit puis se décida « C'est d'accord. »

« Bien, on va passer une bonne soirée ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. »

'Comme au bon vieux temps' répéta Hakkai dans sa tête.

Au même moment un coup d'éventail retentit suivit d'un « Baka saru ! ». Hakkai sourit et retourna s'asseoir.

Kanzeon qui n'avait ni bougé ni parlé depuis que Goku était arrivé, sourit. Face à elle se tenait un Sanzo plus rouge qu'une tomate avec un Goku dont il n'avait pu se débarrasser, assit sur ses genoux. Ce dernier souriait et paraissait très heureux. Il balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière comme un petit enfant. Il tourna la tête vers son Soleil et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Il sourit encore plus lorsqu'il vit Sanzo rougir encore plus fort si c'était possible. Plus loin se tenait un Hakkai attendrit devant cette scène, lui aussi souriait et un Gojyo pensif qui regardait Hakkai.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est attentif, je vais donc vous donner des informations sur l'agent que vous devez rencontrer. Je ne peux pas vous dire son nom ni vous montrer une photo par mesure de sécurité. Vous le rencontrerez demain dans le bar nommé **Red Lion Tavern** à 16h40. Il viendra à vous, ne le cherchez pas en regardant partout vous pourriez éveiller les soupçons. »

« Il n'y a pas de mot de passe ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Nataku ? »

« Il est mort durant une mission, une attaque surprise au moment où il avait baissé sa garde. »

« Vous lui avait au moins fait des funérailles dignes de ce nom ? » demanda Goku.

« Non, vous savez très bien que lorsqu'un agent meurt au cours d'une mission nous nions tous… »

« C'est pas une raison ! Nataku était un excellent agent, personne ne pourra faire mieux que lui ! Vous êtes injuste ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de le laisser seul comme ça ! » cria Goku.

« Sa famille s'est occupé de lui. »

« Quand est-il mort ? » demanda Hakkai.

« Il y a vingt-deux mois, peu après votre départ. Il était très attristé de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir Goku. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt, je sais que c'était ton ami. »

« Non, vous ne savez rien ! Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ! » Goku partit en courant.

« Tu aurais pu lui annoncer ça autrement, tu sais à quel point Goku est sensible. Si je ne le retrouve pas je te ferai payer. » annonça Sanzo avant de partir à la poursuite de Goku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Je vais jamais le retrouver, cet immeuble est trop grand.' Pensa Sanzo.

Il se balada dans l'étage quand il entendit un faible bruit, comme des pleurs. Il avança et vit Goku recroquevillé contre un mur. Voir son amant dans cet état attrista Sanzo. Il s'approcha de lui doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Goku… »murmura le blond.

Pour seule réponse le jeune homme continua de pleurer.

« Goku regarde-moi ! Je sais que tu tenais à Nataku mais tu dois être fort. Tu dois continuer d'avancer et regardant en avant. Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu te reprennes. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas. »

A ces mots Goku leva la tête et se jeta au cou de Sanzo. Ce dernier le serra contre lui et lui massa le dos tout en murmurant dans son oreille.

« Calme-toi, tout va bien. Je suis sûr qu'il n'apprécierait pas de te voir dans un tel état surtout si c'est à cause de lui, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, tu as raison. Tu sais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir. » parvint à dire Goku entre deux sanglots.

« On ira sur sa tombe si tu veux et tu pourras lui dire, d'accord ? »

Goku hocha la tête et demanda :

« Tu viendras avec moi ? J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai là je te le promets. Je t'aiderai. »

Goku se calmait peu à peu grâce aux paroles de son amant. Il serait là pour lui, cette pensée le rassurait.

« Allez viens, rentrons. »

Sanzo se leva et tendit la main au brun pour l'aider à se relever. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur lorsque Goku parla.

« Mais on ne sait pas toutes les informations concernant l'agent qu'on va rencontrer. »

« On en sait suffisamment. Et puis j'ai pas envie de revoir la tête de cette folle. »

« Sanzo, c'est quand même ta tante ! »

« Malheureusement ! Officiellement oui mais je n'ai et ne veux aucun lien avec elle. »

« Si un jour on se marie ça voudra dire que je ferais partie de ta famille donc de la sienne. »

Sanzo regarda Goku d'un air étonné. Il n'avait jamais réfléchis au fait qu'il pourrait épouser Goku.

« Hn, n'y penses pas. Et où es-tu allé chercher cette histoire de mariage ? »

« Euh… nulle part, c'était juste une supposition, j'essayais de m'imaginer ce que ça donnerait si ça se réalisait. »

« Et alors ? » Sanzo était surpris que Goku pense à cela mais il était curieux de connaître son avis.

« Eh bien… » Goku marqua un temps de pause volontaire puis reprit « ça serait marrant ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Sanzo soupira et une goutte de sueur apparut sur son front.

« On y est pas encore alors arrêtes d'y penser ! »

« D'accord. »

Goku était content : Sanzo avait dit « _pas encore _» ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne se marieraient jamais. Il avait espoir que ça arrive, pas tout de suite bien sûr, mais un jour peut-être. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Sanzo sortir son éventail.

« Je t'ai dit de ne plus y penser ! Quand est-ce que tu vas m'écouter ? »

Sanzo n'était pas vraiment énervé mais c'était le seul moyen pour que Goku cesse de réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'épouser Goku et maintenant qu'ils en avaient parlé il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il sourit très faiblement de façon à ce que Goku ne le voit pas : c'était un sujet qui méritait d'être traité. Trouvant que Goku était trop lent et étant pressé, il prit la main de son saru et le fit accélérer. Il réfléchirait à la question du mariage plus tard, pour le moment il voulait profiter de la nuit avec son ange…


	10. Malentendus

**Voici enfin un chapitre sur Gojyo et Hakkai. Il y a exclusivement ces deux ici. Il était temps que je m'en occupe, désolé pour les fans de ce couple d'avoir mis autant de temps. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture.**

**Bisous, bye bye.**

Gojyo avait demandé à Hakkai de le rejoindre devant la fontaine du Lincoln Park pour 19h00. Le brun était arrivé en avance donc Gojyo n'était pas là. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il n'avait que dix minutes d'avance. Il était un peu anxieux, le comportement de Gojyo lui avait paru étrange. Il avait peur que son ami lui annonce une nouvelle.

'Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas eu plus de conquêtes durant ces deux années. Que s'est-il passé ? Et s'il… Oh mon dieu ! Il s'est peut-être marié, ou alors il a découvert qu'il avait un enfant caché ! Ca doit être ça, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons qui seraient susceptibles d'expliquer ce changement. Oui, c'est ça ! Il est marié et il veut me l'annoncer ! Mais pourtant je n'ai pas vu d'alliance à sa main, peut-être qu'il la cache. Pourquoi organise-t-il tout ça pour me l'annoncer ? Il lui suffirait simplement de me le dire en face. Peut-être qu'il va venir avec sa femme. Non, il a dit que l'on ne serait que tous les deux. Mais peut-être qu'il a dit ça pour me convaincre de venir. Une seconde, il a dit qu'il avait trouvé mieux que de courir après les femmes alors… il s'est vraiment marié. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me rend triste ? Mon meilleur ami a trouvé le bonheur je devrais être content pour lui, mais je n'y arrive pas.'

« Gojyo… » soupira Hakkai.

« Oui ? »

Hakkai sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu Gojyo arriver.

'Il est seul, peut-être qu'il veut d'abord me l'annoncer et il me la présentera plus tard.'

« Ah ! Gojyo ! Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. J'étais en train de réfléchir. »

« Oui, j'ai vu. A quoi pensais-tu ? »

« A rien de bien important. Alors où veux-tu aller ? »

« Et si on allait au bar de l'autre côté de la rue ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Avec plaisir. » sourit Hakkai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'ambiance était tendue entre les deux hommes : Hakkai essayait de comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé Gojyo à l'emmener ici et Gojyo s'inquiétait du silence d'Hakkai. Au bout d'un moment il n'y tint plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'as rien dis depuis qu'on est arrivés. Tu n'as pas cessé de fixer ton verre, il y a quelque chose qui te gêne ? »

« Comment ? Oh non ! Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. »

« Tu n'as fais que ça depuis que je t'ai rejoins tout à l'heure. A quoi tu penses ? »

« A rien ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Oui, je m'inquiètes ! Je comptais passer une bonne soirée mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? »

« Non, absolument pas. Je suis désolé, je vais arrêter de réfléchir. »

Gojyo ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son ami d'un air inquiet. Il n'était pas convaincu par les paroles d'Hakkai mais se résigna à demander plus.

« Cet après-midi tu m'as dit que tu avais trouvé mieux que de courir après les femmes. Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? »

Gojyo écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Il tourna la tête vers la porte du bar.

« Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais… je crois que j'ai trouvé la personne dont j'ai besoin. »

« Tu veux dire que tu aimes quelqu'un? »

« Je crois oui. »

Hakkai se remit en tête de fixer son verre, il regrettait d'avoir posé cette question. Il s'était douté de la réponse mais au fond de lui il avait espoir de se tromper.

'C'est bien ce que je craignais : il est marié, mais il n'ose pas me le dire. Je t'en prie Gojyo, dit-le ! Ne me force pas à te le demander !'

« Et depuis combien de temps ? »

« Environ deux ans. »

'Deux ans ! Il n'a pas perdu de temps !'

« Ca fait deux ans mais je crois qu'en fait c'était là depuis bien plus longtemps, mais je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte. »

'Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'il était marié ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?'

« Comment cela ? »

« Eh bien, je crois que j'ai toujours aimé cette personne, dès qu'on s'est rencontré il y a six ans, mais je ne me le suis avoué qu'il y a deux ans, quand je l'ai perdu. »

'Et il s'est marié par la suite.'

« Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je te le dise. »

'Oh mon dieu ! Ne me dites pas que c'est… Kanzeon Bozatsu ! Non ! C'est impossible !'

« Hakkai ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'homme aux lunettes était pâle et son regard était perdu dans le vide. Gojyo commençait à paniquer.

'C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du lui parler de ça, maintenant il sait. Il sait et il est dégoûté de moi, ça se lit sur son visage. Je l'ai perdu.'

« Excuse-moi Hakkai, je n'aurais pas du t'en parler. »

« Non, au contraire, je suis touché que tu m'ais dis la vérité. Je suis content que tu ais trouvé le bonheur. J'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle si tu l'aimes tant que ça. Je vais rentrer, je suis fatigué. »

'Elle ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Une minute, est-ce qu'il aurait mal compris ?'

« Attends Hakkai ! »

Gojyo courut après son ami juste après avoir payé l'addition. Il le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne traverse la rue.

« Une seconde, je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. »

« Non, j'ai bien compris ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais… »

« Je te souhaites tout le bonheur du monde, tu le mérites. »

« Hakkai écoutes-moi ! » Gojyo éleva la voix pour attirer l'attention de Hakkai. « J'ai une question à te poser, qui crois-tu que j'aime ? »

« Eh bien, elle…Kanzeon Bozatsu. »

A ces mots, Gojyo ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui étonna fortement Hakkai. Au bout de quelques minutes il réussit à se calmer.

« Il me semblait bien qu'on s'était mal compris. Tu penses que je suis amoureux de cette vieille folle ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? Vous n'êtes pas mariés ? »

Gojyo se remit à rire puis après s'être imaginé dans les bras de sa supérieure, son sourire disparut pour laisser place à une mine de dégoût.

« Absolument pas. Je ne suis pas marié et encore moins avec elle. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais alors je ne comprends pas. Qui est la personne que tu aimes ? »

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Hakkai hocha la tête, déterminé.

'Même si ça doit me blesser je veux savoir. Je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il n'est pas marié avec cette femme mais je me demande bien qui il peut aimer.'

« C'est toi, Hakkai. »

Le brun crut qu'il avait rêvé les mots que venait de prononcer Gojyo. Il regarda vers son ami, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire de peur que tu me repousses mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus le cacher. Je t'aime Hakkai. »

'Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Serait-ce vrai ? Mon rêve est en train de se réaliser.'

« Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose et je le comprends mais s'il te plaît, ne sois pas dégoûté par moi. J'ai besoin de toi, peut-on au moins rester amis ? »

Il leva la tête vers Hakkai qui souriait. Celui-ci attrapa la tête de Gojyo avec ses deux mains et l'embrassa. Gojyo n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait Hakkai ne le repoussait pas au contraire, il l'embrassait.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux être mon amant ? » demanda Hakkai.

« Si tu veux bien de moi. »

Pour réponse, Hakkai l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Je t'aime Gojyo. »

L'homme aux yeux rouges sourit.

« Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? Tu es toujours fatigué ? »

« Je me reposerai plus tard, et puis je n'ai pas envie de rentrer seul chez moi. »

« Je t'accompagne ? »

Tous deux partirent vers l'appartement d'Hakkai. La nuit leur appartenait et elle était loin d'être finie.


	11. Une porte se ferme

'Où est-il encore passé ? Ca fait une demi-heure que je le cherche, il est quand même pas parti ! Ah ! Le voilà !'

Sanzo tournait dans son appartement à la recherche de son petit saru. Il s'était réveillé et avait eu la surprise de voir que Goku n'était plus à ses côtés dans le lit, ce qui lui parut étrange car le brun n'était pas du genre à se lever tôt et il était 7h00. Perturbé par sa disparition et déçu de n'avoir pas eu droit à un réveil agréable comme il en rêvait, Sanzo décida de partir à la recherche de son jeune amant. Finalement il le trouva sur le balcon, assis contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre lui, en train de regarder le ciel. Il semblait paisible et perdu dans ses pensées mais Sanzo savait que son silence ne signifiait rien de bon.

'Il doit penser à Nataku. Peu importe ce que je lui dis il ne m'écoute pas ; il continue d'y penser. Il est en train de se torturer mentalement. A ce rythme il va se rendre malade et tomber dans une profonde déprime. Non, il faut que je le fasse réagir !'

« Hey ! Depuis quand tu te lèves aux aurores ? »

Mais Goku ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, ce qui énerva Sanzo : il ne supportait pas quand son amant ne lui prêtait pas attention.

« Oye saru ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? »

Une fois de plus, Goku ne bougea pas. Sanzo s'approcha et s'accroupit pour être au même niveau que le jeune homme. Il vit alors que celui-ci avait pleuré : il avait les yeux rouges et quelques larmes n'avaient pas coulées. Sanzo prit le menton de Goku dans sa main et lui baissa le visage de sorte que leurs yeux se rencontrent. C'est à ce moment-là que le brun remarqua la présence de son Soleil. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis commença à parler.

« San… San…zo ? »

« Il t'en faut du temps pour réagir ! Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle. »

« Oh ! Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu. »

« J'avais remarqué. Goku, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à Nataku, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Te morfondre comme ça ne changera rien, il est mort tu dois faire avec ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu pleures qu'il va revenir ! »

Sanzo avait été dur volontairement, c'était le seul moyen pour que Goku l'écoute. Il ne voulait pas blesser le jeune homme mais déjà il voyait des larmes se former dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Mais Sanzo je… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car le blond avait scellé leurs lèvres ensemble.

« Viens, retournes te coucher. Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Il souleva le jeune brun dans ses bras et rentra dans l'appartement. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Sanzo déposa Goku sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il le rapprocha de lui et l'enserra de ses bras. Goku posa sa tête sur le torse tant aimé et ferma les yeux.

« Sanzo, est-ce qu'on pourra aller voir Nataku ce matin ? » demanda timidement le saru en se rapprochant encore plus de l'homme.

« Si tu veux. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus déprimer à cause de cette histoire, compris ? »

« Oui, c'est promis. »

Sanzo embrassa la tête de Goku et posa la sienne par–dessus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, Goku se réveilla pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il vit que Sanzo n'était pas là et commença à paniquer. Il se calma lorsqu'il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Il décida qu'il devait en prendre une aussi et qu'il valait mieux économiser l'eau. Il se leva donc du lit et partit rejoindre son Soleil dans la salle de bain. Il entra sans bruit et se déshabilla rapidement puis se glissa dans la douche derrière Sanzo tout en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

'Qu'est-ce que…'

« Tu t'es décidé à te réveiller finalement ? »

Goku hocha la tête sans la décoller du dos de son adoré.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher ? J'aimerais prendre ma douche. »

« Non, tu m'as laissé tout seul, je te quitte plus. »

Sanzo leva les yeux au ciel et reprit.

« Je te signale que toi aussi tu m'as laissé ce matin. A cause de toi je n'ai pas pu me rendormir. »

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Goku et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il le regarda d'un air faussement fâché et oscilla d'un sourcil. Goku était effrayé mais ne bougea pas.

« Baka saru ! » dit Sanzo avant de verser la bouteille de shampooing sur la tête du jeune brun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une fois sortis de la douche, les deux amants prirent leur petit-déjeuner qui fut relativement calme : Goku voulut prendre une double ration mais il fut stoppé par un coup d'éventail sur la tête suivit d'insultes. Vers 10h00, ils se décidèrent à sortir. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez un marchands de fleurs pour acheter un bouquet de lys puis se dirigèrent vers le cimetière. Goku ne parlait pas, il était anxieux et effrayé à l'idée d'aller sur la tombe de son meilleur ami. Cependant une question le préoccupait.

« Sanzo, comment as-tu su l'endroit où Nataku était enterré ? »

« C'est la vieille qui me l'a dit hier. Juste avant que je ne parte à ta recherche dans l'immeuble. »

'_Tu aurais pu lui annoncer ça autrement, tu sais à quel point Goku est sensible. Si je ne le retrouve pas je te ferai payer.'_

'_Attends ! Prends ça, c'est l'adresse du cimetière où est enterré Nataku. Je pense que tu en auras besoin.'_

'_Hn !'_

'_Ne le laisses pas, il a besoin de toi. Prouves-lui qu'il peut compter sur toi, c'est très important. Ce sont des choses comme ça qui vont tester votre amo…'_

_Sanzo tira une balle qui passa juste à côté de la tête de sa tante._

'…_union.'_

'_Je sais.'_

« Ah ! Je vois. » répondit Goku.

« On y est. Tu viens ou tu restes dans la voiture ? C'est pas moi qui veux y aller. »

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la tombe de Nataku, la tête de Goku se mit à tourner violemment. Il s'approcha tant bien que mal et essaya de retenir ses larmes. Sanzo était derrière, appuyé contre un arbre ; il regardait la scène.

« Nataku ? C'est moi, Goku. Tu vois je suis venu. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quant tu en avais besoin. J'ai appris seulement hier ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Si tu savais combien je m'en veux, si je n'étais pas parti, tu n'aurais pas eu à prendre ma place et tu serais encore là aujourd'hui. Ce que je regrette le plus c'est de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir il y a deux ans. Tout est de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas accepté de travailler pour cette association je n'aurais jamais fais foiré la mission il y a deux ans, Sanzo n'aurait pas été obligé de me protéger, je n'aurais pas démissionné, tu n'aurais pas pris ma place et tu ne serais pas mort. Je suis désolé Nataku ! C'est ma faute ! »

Goku ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et il tomba à genoux devant la tombe de son ami. Sanzo avait tout entendu et tout vu.

'_Ne le laisses pas, il a besoin de toi. Prouves-lui qu'il peut compter sur toi, c'est très important. Ce sont des choses comme ça qui vont tester votre amo…'_

Sanzo avança vers Goku et le releva. Il le serra très fort contre lui.

« Tais-toi ! Baka saru, si tu n'avais pas accepté de travailler pour l'autre folle tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Nataku, ni Gojyo, ni Hakkai, ni même moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce qui est arrivé devait se produire. Les gens naissent puis ils meurent quand leur heure est venue. Celle de Nataku était peut-être un peu trop tôt mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Si tu n'avais pas démissionné, tu serais sûrement mort à sa place et c'est moi qui serais en train de culpabiliser devant ta tombe. Si je t'ai protégé c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne t'aurais pas laissé mourir. Poses tes fleurs et partons, on a quelqu'un a rencontré. »

Goku avait cessé de pleurer, les mots de Sanzo l'avaient réconforté. Il déposa les fleurs sur la tombe de Nataku et parla une dernière fois.

« Au revoir mon ami, je reviendrai, je te le promets. »

En se retournant il vit que Sanzo lui tendait la main, ce geste affectif était rare chez l'homme blond, Goku prit la main de son amant et sourit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Hé ! Salut les gars ! » cria Goku en apercevant ses amis devant le bar où ils avaient rendez-vous.

« Yo saru, beauté blonde ! Vous êtes à la bourre ! » répondit Gojyo.

« Ferme-là kappa ! » rétorqua Sanzo, il ne supportait pas les surnoms que lui trouvait Gojyo.

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller, il est 16h35. »

« Ouais ! Allons-y ! » Goku sautait de joie à l'idée de rencontrer le nouvel agent même s'il souffrait encore de la disparition de Nataku.

« Arrêtes de sauter comme ça, on part pas en vacances ! » dit Sanzo en sentant sa patience approcher de la limite.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar et s'installèrent à une table. L'agent devait venir à eux donc ils n'avaient pas besoin de le chercher mais Goku ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens comme un enfant qui venait de recevoir un nouveau jouet.

« Ce qui est bien avec lui c'est qu'on risque pas de se faire repérer. » ironisa Gojyo « au moins l'agent ne pourra pas nous louper. »

« Je préférerais que l'on ne se fasse pas remarquer » marmonna Sanzo « mais c'est impossible avec un singe pareil ! » finit-il par crier tout en frappant Goku avec son éventail.

« Aïe ! Sanzo ! Ca fait mal ! » se plaignit le pauvre jeune homme.

« Ca n'arriverait pas si tu ne te comportais pas comme un gamin ! »

« Mais j'y suis pour rien ! Je viens rarement dans un endroit aussi cool, tu m'y emmènes jamais ! »

« Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi ! Comment veux-tu que je t'emmène dans un endroit pareil si tu ne sais pas te comporter correctement ? »

« Calmez-vous, de toutes façons nous nous sommes déjà fait repérés. Tous les clients nous fixent. » ajouta Hakkai.

« Pourtant y a rien à voir ! » répondit Sanzo en s'allumant une cigarette.

« Ah ben si ! Une beauté blonde qui essaye de dresser son singe c'est pas courant. » enchaîna Gojyo.

« Fermes-là sale kappa ! »

Hakkai donna un violent coup de pied dans la jambe de Gojyo ce qui fit gémir ce dernier.

« Aïe ! Hakkai ! »

« Oh ! Pardon Gojyo, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je suis vraiment navré. » mentit Hakkai tout en lançant un regard sombre à Gojyo.

« Mais voyons je plaisantais, tu le sais bien. Sanzo n'est pas du tout mon type, je t'assure. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » demanda Goku.

« Euh… rien » Hakkai rougit à la question du brun.

« Ca te regarde pas le singe ! »

« Je suis pas un singe ! Sanzo tu as compris toi ? »

« Baka saru ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

« Goku ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et furent étonnés.

« Anna ? C'est toi ? » demanda Goku.

« Ca alors, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ah mais oui ! C'est vrai que tu travailles ici ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Eh bien… »

« Nous sommes venus boire un verre entre amis. » coupa Hakkai.

« Ah je vois. Vous devez être les personnes dont Goku m'a parlé. Je me présente, je suis Anna, la petite sœur de Goku. »

« Sa petite sœur ! » répéta Gojyo « j'ignorais qu'il en avait une. Je suis Sha Gojyo, ravi de vous rencontrer. » il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire charmeur.

'Son visage me dit quelque chose… mais je vois pas quoi.' Pensa l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

« Je me nomme Cho Hakkai, enchanté. »

'Cette fille… je l'ai déjà vu quelque part mais où ?'

« Enchantée messieurs. Ah ! Je vois que vous êtes là aussi. Bonjour Sanzo. »

« Tu le connais ? » s'étonna Goku.

« On s'est rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps. »

« Ah ! »

Goku n'arrivait pas à croire que sa sœur avait déjà rencontré son amant. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle avait pu lui raconter.

« Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

« Du tout ! Y a pas de problème ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

« Sans être indiscret, que faites-vous comme travail ? » demanda Hakkai.

« Je travaille à mi-temps, en fait j'essaye de mettre de l'ambiance, il m'arrive de servir mais logiquement je suis ici pour chanter. C'est pas toujours facile mais c'est bien payé. Vous avez passé commande ? »

« Non pas encore. » répondit Hakkai.

« Je vous conseille la bière, ici elle est vraiment excellente. »

« Ah ouais ! On en prend quatre ! »

« Non ! Toi tu n'en prends pas ! » dirent à l'unisson Sanzo et Anna.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne supportes pas l'alcool et j'ai pas envie de te traîner jusqu'à la maison. » répondit Sanzo.

Goku se mit à bouder dans son coin à la réponse de son amant, ce qui fit sourire Sanzo très légèrement. Hakkai regarda l'heure, il était 16h50, il fit un signe de tête pour prévenir Sanzo et celui-ci comprit. Sanzo attira Goku à lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Il faut que tu fasses dégager ta sœur. Si elle reste là on pourra jamais rencontré l'agent. »

Goku hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

« Euh… Anna, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? »

« Moi ? Eh bien je dois y aller, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, le patron n'est pas très patient. On se verra plus tard alors. Au revoir messieurs, à bientôt. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

« Tout le plaisir fut pour nous. » répliqua Gojyo.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Goku.

« Je sais pas, on attend jusqu'à 17h00 et on verra bien. » répondit Sanzo.

« Hé ! Regardez ! C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Goku en prenant un papier qui était caché sous une serviette.

« Fais voir ! » dis Gojyo.

« **_Allez au banc qui se trouve dans le parc à côté du bar. Ne perdez pas de temps._** »

« C'est quoi ça, un parcours ? » questionna Sanzo.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais à mon avis nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » répondit Hakkai.

Tous acceptèrent et sortirent du bar pour se rendre à l'endroit où ils étaient conviés. Une fois sur place ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne virent personne.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Il vous en a fallut du temps ! »

Les quatre se retournèrent en même temps mais ne virent personne. Soudain une silhouette sortit de derrière un arbre et là ce fut le choc pour tous.

« J'ai failli attendre. »


	12. Une autre s'ouvre

« Anna ! Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu n'avais pas des choses à faire ? »

« Ah si, je suis en plein dedans. »

« Comment ? »

« Vous n'avez pas lu le mot ? »

« Si… mais comment tu es au courant ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ai déposé. »

« Une seconde ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je comprends pas. » s'inquiéta Goku.

« Eh bien il me semble que vous aviez quelqu'un à rencontrer et cette personne c'est moi. »

« QUOI ! » hurla Goku « tu veux dire que… non, c'est pas possible… tu me fais marcher. Arrêtes c'est pas drôle ! Bon excuse-nous mais on doit y aller. »

« Goku je crois que nous n'avons pas à partir. Nous avons trouvé la personne que nous cherchions. » dit timidement Hakkai.

« Ah bon ! Où est-elle ? »

« Baka ! Arrête de faire comme si t'avais pas compris ! C'est bon ! » intervint Gojyo.

« Mais… » Goku se tourna vers sa sœur « tu veux dire que… l'agent qui doit nous donner des informations c'est… toi ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. » répondit simplement Anna.

« Fais pas cette tête saru ! » le taquina Gojyo.

« Gojyo, je crois que Goku n'étais pas au courant. »

« Quoi ? Ah… »

Goku s'approcha de sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au même niveau, il la regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent être des heures. Les trois autres hommes autour d'eux les regardaient patiemment, en appréhendant ce qui aller se passer. Personne n'osait bouger ni parler ; il y avait beaucoup de tension. Soudain Goku gifla violemment Anna. Hakkai, Gojyo et Sanzo furent surpris de ce geste mais aucun ne bougea.

« Je sais que j'ai jamais tenu mon rôle de grand frère responsable jusqu'à maintenant mais ça va changer ! Je t'interdis de te mêler de cette histoire, c'est compris ! Tu te retires de l'association immédiatement et tu ne t'en approches plus jamais ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! »

Anna essuya négligemment sa mâchoire où coulait un léger filet de sang. Elle fixait toujours avec intensité son frère.

« C'est trop tard Goku. Tu réalises un peu tard, si tu voulais me protéger il fallait agir avant grand frère. »

« Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Tu vas m'obéir un point c'est tout ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus vieux que moi que tu peux décider de ce que je fais de ma vie. Je suis majeure et vaccinée, je fais ce qu'il me plaît, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Ca doit faire deux ans, juste après votre départ et la mort de Nataku. »

« Quoi ! Ca fait deux ans que tu bosses pour ces cons et tu m'as jamais rien dit ! »

« Je devais garder ça secret et puis je doute que tu voulais entendre parler d'eux. »

« Comment t'as fais ? »

« Je vous expliquerais bien mais pas ici, il y a trop de monde dans le coin. Venez chez moi, on devrait pouvoir tous rentrer. » dit Anna en s'éloignant.

« J'arrive pas à le croire. Ma propre sœur travaille pour la même association que moi et elle me l'a jamais dis ! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de secrets entre nous ! » Goku cria la dernière phrase à l'intention de sa sœur.

Sans se retourner Anna répondit :

« Toi non plus tu ne me l'as jamais dit avant que je ne le découvre par hasard. Pas de secrets tu dis, de mon côté c'est le cas mais toi tu n'as jamais respecté ce pacte. Tu veux que je te fasse publiquement la liste de tout ce que tu m'as caché que j'ai découvert? Je crois qu'il y a certaines choses que tu ne veux pas rendre publiques. De toutes façons on n'a jamais discuté franchement toi et moi, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va commencer. » puis elle continua son chemin.

Goku était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il venait de réaliser que même s'il avait toujours vécu auprès de sa sœur, il ne la connaissait pas. Sanzo avait vu l'état de confusion dans lequel se trouvait son amant et il voulait le réconforter. Il s'approcha de Goku mais ce dernier parla.

« J'aurais du m'en douter. C'est logique, elle est forte en arts martiaux et est très agile. Cette chienne de Kanzeon Bozatsu savait que j'avais une sœur et qu'elle m'égalait presque en combat. Puisque je ne faisais plus partie de l'équipe il lui fallait quelqu'un d'aussi compètent et justement il y en avait une à proximité. J'ai vécu deux ans avec elle et je ne l'ai pas vu changer, elle est trop mystérieuse. Elle ne me dit jamais rien, je ne sais rien d'elle. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle s'absentait souvent pendant plusieurs jours en disant que c'était pour son travail, je parie que c'était pour effectuer des missions pour cette pétasse ! C'est ma faute si elle est liée à ça. »

« Arrête de culpabiliser pour tout ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Nataku est mort, il a été attaqué par surprise. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Anna fait partie de l'équipe, elle l'a fait d'elle-même. Allez viens ! Elle a plusieurs choses à nous dire. »

Goku suivit Sanzo en direction de l'appartement de sa sœur. Sans le vouloir, le blond était choqué par la réaction de Goku. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi impératif, et la gifle qu'il avait donnée à sa sœur était magistrale. D'un côté, Sanzo savait que c'était l'instinct protecteur de Goku qui avait fait surface mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être choqué.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'appartement d'Anna peu de temps après. Goku ne parlait pas, il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » proposa Anna.

« Non, on a pas le temps. Dis nous ce que tu sais. » répondit Sanzo.

« Ca va, je demandais simplement par politesse. Bon alors par où commencer ? »

« Explique-nous comment tu t'ai fais recruté ! » Goku venait de revenir à la réalité.

« Il y a deux ans, quand vous avez démissionné et que je venais de t'accueillir chez moi, j'ai rencontré Kanzeon Bozatsu. Je me baladais en ville quand elle est venue à ma rencontre.

_« Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Anna, la petite sœur de Son Goku ? »_

_« Oui, c'est moi. Comment le savez-vous ? »_

_« Je suis l'employeur de Goku, enfin l'ex-employeur, il a démissionné deux mois auparavant. Savez-vous ce qu'il faisait comme travail ? »_

_« Il m'a dit qu'il était professeur d'arts martiaux. »_

_« Pas mal comme couverture. » murmura Kanzeon._

_« Mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait un employeur. »_

_« En réalité votre frère n'est pas professeur d'arts martiaux. Il travaillait pour une agence d'état top secrète. Si vous voulez en savoir plus venez au 39, Sunset Boulevard à 16h30. Je vous y attendrai. »_

« J'ai hésité longtemps avant d'y aller puis je me suis dit que cette personne ne semblait pas dangereuse et comme elle avait éveillé ma curiosité j'ai décidé d'y aller. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris qu'elle était complètement folle… »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, je pense que Sanzo aussi. » intervint Gojyo mais Sanzo ne répondit pas. « Sais-tu que Sanzo est le neveu de la vieille ? »

« Oui, je le sais, on ne choisit pas sa famille. Mais ce cher jeune homme va également devenir mon beau frère et ça me fait beaucoup moins rire. Je dirai même que ça m'écoeure. »

« Anna ! » cria Goku.

« Quoi ? Je dis ce que je pense et puis il le sait déjà. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de nous juger ! »

« Je ne vous juge pas, c'est pas votre relation qui me gêne, c'est lui. Je ne le supporte pas, de toutes manières c'est réciproque n'est-ce pas ? »

Une fois de plus, Sanzo ne répondit rien mais il lança un regard noir à Anna.

« Bon, je reprends. Donc finalement j'y suis allée et j'ai rejoins Kanzeon Bozatsu dans son bureau. »

_« Bien, je suis ravie que tu sois venue. J'ai quelques petites choses à te dire. Ton frère travaillait pour moi et l'agence que je dirige qui se nomme **Jigoku no Honoo**. C'est une agence secrète dans laquelle des agents remplissent des missions. Des missions comme stopper la construction d'un missile nucléaire, empêcher des terroristes de détourner un satellite et bien d'autres. Ton frère ainsi que trois amis à lui travaillaient pour moi. Je les ai engagé il y a quatre ans. S'il ne t'a rien dis c'est parce que il devait le garder secret, personne ne doit connaître notre existence. Ils ont tous les quatre démissionné suite à l'échec d'une mission. Un autre agent nommé Nataku avait pris la place de Goku en attendant que je trouve quelqu'un pour le remplacer officiellement mais malheureusement, il a été tué il y a deux jours. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? »_

_« J'allais y venir. Je t'ai observé pendant quelques temps, étant donné que tu es la sœur de Goku tu possèdes à peu près les mêmes capacités que lui. J'aimerais que tu travailles pour moi comme ton frère l'a fait. »_

_« Vous voulez que je le remplace c'est bien ça ? »_

_« En quelque sorte. »_

_« Je vois. »_

_« Goku n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. »_

_« Il avait une bonne raison pour accepter j'imagine. Très bien, j'accepte. »_

_« Parfait, je te ferai parvenir les instructions. En attendant, bienvenue ! »_

« J'ai effectué plusieurs missions un peu partout. Au début je n'allais pas sur le terrain, je faisais passer des informations mais après j'ai pu accomplir les missions de moi-même. Aujourd'hui je tiens les deux rôles. Je détiens toutes les infos nécessaires et vous aurez besoin d'une cinquième personne. Voilà, vous savez tout. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. »

« Bon, maintenant je vais vous donner les informations dont vous avez besoin. »

« Une minute, ça peut pas attendre ? Tu vois pas que ton frère n'est pas en état de parler boulot ? » dit Gojyo.

« Il va bien falloir qu'il se remette, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Si tu ne restes pas concentré tu risques d'y passer. Oublies ce qui t'entoure. Je ne te considère pas comme mon frère durant la mission, fais-en de même. »

« Ce que tu peux être dure ! J'y crois pas. Tu comprend pas que c'est un choc pour lui de savoir que sa sœur risque sa vie tous les jours et qu'elle va peut-être mourir sous ses yeux. Maintenant il va devoir te protéger ! »

« Je ne lui demande rien, pour ce qui est de ma protection je peux très bien me débrouiller seule. Je l'ai toujours fais jusqu'à présent, je ne vais pas changer. »

« Attendez ! J'ai une question à vous poser. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir vu il y a peu mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quand. Nous serions-nous déjà rencontré ? » demanda Hakkai.

« Moi aussi j'ai cette impression. » continua Gojyo.

« Disons que oui, brièvement. C'est moi qui vous ai donné vos lettres. »

« … » silence général.

« Ah oui ! Ca y est je me souviens. C'est toi qui m'as foncé dedans et qui m'a donné ce bout de papier. »

« C'est vous qui m'avait couru après à l'université pour me donner la lettre. Je croyais que vous étiez une étudiante au début. »

« Mais moi j'ai vu personne, j'ai trouvé la lettre devant ma porte. »

« Réfléchis ! Tu crois que je te l'aurais donné en face ? Je sais où tu habites donc j'en ai profité. »

'Alors c'est elle… mais je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est parce que c'est la sœur de Goku, ils se ressemblent donc c'est lui que j'ai cru voir mais je me suis trompé. Je comprends mieux.' Pensa Sanzo.

« J'avais pour mission de vous regrouper et de veiller sur toi Goku. Je devais faire en sorte que tu sois prêt à revenir travailler pour l'agence. Kanzeon n'a pas accepté votre démission, elle savait depuis le début que vous reviendriez et elle a fait appel à moi pour l'aider. Etant liée à un des membres de l'équipe, je devais m'occuper de lui prioritairement. Mais j'avais pour ordre de ne révéler à personne que je travaillais pour l'agence du coup je ne me suis occupée que de Goku. Si j'étais venue vous voir en vous disant que j'étais la sœur de Goku, le secret aurait été brisé puisque officiellement je ne savais pas que vous existiez : Goku ne m'avait jamais parlé de vous en tant que ses complices, il devait le garder secret. Bon maintenant on va peut-être pouvoir avancer. »

« Oui, on va pas rester ici trois ans. Dis-nous ce que l'on doit savoir. » intervint Sanzo.

« Bien. Le virus Python est conservé dans un laboratoire bien surveillé, situé au trente-cinquième étage de l'immeuble Biocyte. Pour y accéder il n'y a pas trente-six solutions : l'entrée est surveillé par une dizaine de gardes qui changent toutes les quatre-vingt-dix minutes. Il y a six gardes à chaque étage et quinze au trente-cinquième. L'idéal serait de rentrer sans se faire repérer. »

« Oui, mais ça risque d'être difficile si on passe par l'entrée. » dit Hakkai.

« C'est pour ça qu'on ne passera pas par l'entrée. »

« Et par où tu comptes nous faire rentrer ? » demanda Gojyo.

Anna sourit malicieusement et installa les plans de l'immeuble devant l'équipe.

« Chaque immeuble possède un système de ventilation. Celui de Biocyte est constitué d'un conduit traversant toute la partie centrale de l'immeuble en partant du toit jusqu'au trente-cinquième étage. »

« Ca va pas non ! Tu veux qu'on passe par ce machin ? Mais t'es complètement folle ! » s'écria Gojyo.

« Admettons que l'on puisse, par où doit-on rentrer ? » demanda Goku.

« Par le toit. C'est le seul moyen. Une grille recouvre le conduit d'aération, il suffit de l'enlever et de se laisser glisser. »

« Et comment on va arriver jusqu'au toit ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu savais piloter des hélicoptères Gojyo, ça pourrait nous être utile. »

« Oui, je sais m'en servir. Tu veux dire que je n'aurais pas à rentrer dans ton tuyau ? »

« C'est bien ça, tu nous conduiras en hélico et tu resteras dehors au cas ou. »

« Ok ! Ca me va ! »

« Le seul problèmes, c'est qu'il va falloir déjouer les systèmes de sécurité avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. »

« Je peux m'en charger. » proposa Hakkai « je m'y connais en informatique, je devrais y arriver. »

« Parfait, tu seras installé dans une camionnette à distance du bâtiment. Donc nous serons trois à rentrer. »

« Trois ? Tu comptes venir avec nous ? »

« Bien sûr, je te rappelle que je fais partie de la mission que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose à faire en dehors de l'immeuble ? »

« Non, je connais les lieux, et on se doit d'être au moins trois. »

« J'espère qu'on ne rencontrera personne, surtout pas Homura. »

« S'il vient je le butterai. » intervint Sanzo.

« C'est pas logique de la part d'un moine de dire ça. » déclara Anna.

« Comment sais-tu… »

« Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous. Par exemple je sais qu'avant de travailler pour l'agence Sanzo était un moine bouddhiste, Hakkai était un enseignant et Gojyo jouait dans les bars pour gagner de l'argent. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné au temple Sanzo ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« C'est vrai. A ce qu'il paraît tu n'aimes pas en parler, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne l'a jamais évoqué. Quoi qu'il en soit, demain nous mettrons le plan à exécution. On se rejoindra au quartier général à 20h00. Ne soyez pas en retard ! »

« Anna ! Est-ce que je peux te parler deux secondes, s'il te plaît ? »

« Hmm. »

Anna sortit sur le balcon suivit de Goku. Avant de fermer la porte, elle ajouta aux trois autres :

« Faites comme chez vous ! Ne cassez rien c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Si vous avez soif, servez-vous. »

« Moi je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ses tiroirs, où est sa chambre ? »

« Gojyo ! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? »

« Je… je plaisantais Hakkai. Je t'assure ! »

« Pfff… imbéciles ! » marmonna Sanzo.

Au même moment, sur le balcon.

« Anna, je voulais te dire que tu avais raison : c'est vrai que je t'ai souvent caché des choses et que je ne te connais pas mais tu ne me dis jamais rien. Je suis sensé faire quoi ? Deviner ce que tu ressens ? Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas faire. Toi aussi tu me caches beaucoup de choses mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je me disais qu'un jour tu finirais par me parler. Je suis désolé de ne pas être le grand frère protecteur, j'étais sensé être un model pour toi mais au final c'est toujours toi qui t'occupes de moi. Anna, tu m'écoutes ? »

La jeune fille regardait la ville d'un air pensif. A l'appel de Goku elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Goku, je ne te reproche pas de ne pas me connaître, c'est moi qui ne t'ai jamais parlé, c'était mon choix. Ca m'est égal si tu ne m'as jamais rien appris ni guidé, j'ai su me débrouiller seule. Je veux simplement que tu réagisses, tu pourrais bien perdre quelqu'un au cours de cette mission et si tu n'es pas assez fort pour surmonter la douleur alors tu ne t'en remettras jamais. Dis à tes proches ce que tu ressens pour eux pendant que tu le peux, sinon il sera trop tard. »

« Tu ne vas pas me quitter hein ? Promets-moi que tu ne mourras pas durant cette mission ! »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre Goku, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Il faut que tu t'attendes au pire. »

« Mais je ne veux perdre personne moi ! Je viens juste de retrouver les autres après deux ans ! On vient enfin de se parler comme un frère et une sœur ce qu'on n'a jamais fait ! Il est hors de question que quelqu'un meurt ! »

« Arrêtes de pleurer Goku ! T'es pire qu'une fille ! En tout cas, compte pas sur moi pour te prendre dans mes bras et te réconforter, t'as ton fiancé pour ça ! »

« On n'est pas fiancés ! » s'écria Goku en rougissant.

« Toujours pas ! Il faudrait peut-être que vous y songiez, c'est vrai que ça fait que trois jours que vous êtes ensembles mais ça avait commencé bien avant. Depuis combien de temps tu l'aimes ton Sanzo ? »

« Euh… depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. »

« C'est-à-dire six ans. Ca fait six ans que tu ne penses qu'à lui et tu lui dis que maintenant ! »

« Je lui ai dis il y a deux ans ! Mais c'était compliqué à cette époque… aujourd'hui ça va mieux ! »

« Hmm ! Tu m'enverras les faire-part lorsque vous vous serez décidés ! » dit Anna tout en entrant dans son appartement. « Bien qu'on ne puisse pas se supporter, on sera de la même famille bientôt alors autant que je m'habitue à lui. Et puis je veux pas louper le mariage de mon frère. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a pas de mariage prévu ! J'ai juste dit que ça allait mieux mais j'ai pas parlé de mariage ! »

« Tu lui en pas parlé je parie. Ben c'est le moment ! »

Anna se décala et Goku s'aperçut alors que Sanzo était là et qu'il le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Il avait probablement tout entendu. Le brun se mit à rougir violemment et gesticula dans tous les sens en criant après sa sœur.

« Anna reviens ici ! Tu vas me le payer ! Anna ! »

« Hé ! »

Goku sursauta au contact d'une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Sanzo face à lui. Il rougit encore plus.

« San… Sanzo c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je t'assure ! J'ai pas du tout parlé de mariage, c'est elle qui a lancé le sujet ! Elle ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dis qu'on n'a pas envisagé ça ! »

« Ferme-là ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas penser à ça pour le moment ! »

« Vous comptez vous marier ? » demanda Hakkai.

« NON ! » répondirent les deux amants à l'unisson.

« Ah, je vois. »

« Ca serait comique ! Vous nous inviterez au moins ? Je veux pas louper ça ! »

« La ferme ! Tch ! On y va ! Goku ! »

« Quoi ? Ah oui j'arrive ! Au revoir Anna, à demain ! Salut les gars ! Eh ! Sanzo attends-moi ! »

« Tu l'as fait exprès ? » demanda Hakkai à la jeune fille.

« Moi ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » dit-elle avec un air faussement innocent.

« J'imagine que ça veut dire 'oui'. »

« Il faut bien faire avancer les choses, ça fait six ans que Goku attends ça, il serait peut-être temps d'aller de l'avant. »

« Je pense que tu as raison. Bon nous aussi nous allons partir. Tu viens Gojyo ? »

« J'arrive chéri ! »

« Gojyo ! » le visage d'Hakkai prit la couleur des cheveux de son amant.

« Haha ! Allez on y va ! A demain alors ! »

« Oui. Profitez bien de votre temps jusqu'à demain soir. »

« Pas de soucis ! Salut ! »

Anna ferma la porte et regarda l'heure.

'23h40. Plus que vingt heures et vingt minutes.'

'_Je sais que j'ai jamais tenu mon rôle de grand frère responsable jusqu'à maintenant mais ça va changer. Je t'interdis de te mêler de cette histoire, c'est compris ! Tu te retires de l'association immédiatement et tu ne t'en approches plus jamais ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu vas faire ce que je te dis !'_

'_Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de secrets entre nous !'_

'_Je suis sensé faire quoi ? Deviner ce que tu ressens ? Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas faire. Toi aussi tu me caches beaucoup de choses mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je me disais qu'un jour tu finirais par me parler. Je suis désolé de ne pas être le grand frère protecteur, j'étais sensé être un model pour toi mais au final c'est toujours toi qui t'occupes de moi.'_

'_Tu ne vas pas me quitter hein ? Promets-moi que tu ne mourras pas durant cette mission !'_

'_Mais je ne veux perdre personne moi ! Je viens juste de retrouver les autres après deux ans ! On vient enfin de se parler comme un frère et une sœur ce qu'on n'a jamais fait ! Il est hors de question que quelqu'un meurt !'_

'Goku… tu sais très bien qu'on n'en sortira pas tous vivant. Tu viens tout juste de retrouver tes amis et plus que tout, la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde. Si quelqu'un doit mourir ça ne sera pas toi, j'y veillerai personnellement. Sanzo non plus ne peut pas mourir car tu ne le permettrais pas. Gojyo et Hakkai se protégeront mutuellement, ils sont forts. Vous avez tous quelqu'un à protéger et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas mourir…'


	13. Tension insupportable

**Hello ! C'est juste pour vous dire que ce chapitre est concentré sur les couples, il n'y a qu'eux. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de le mettre parce qu'il n'est pas très utile mais j'avais envie de martyriser un peu ces petits couples. Enfin c'est léger quand même mais je voulais mettre quelques petites disputes. L'action va arriver à partir du chapitre suivant, les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer…**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Goku se réveilla lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que son amant dormait toujours. Il avait décidé de faire ce que lui avait conseillé sa sœur et de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Voulant profiter de la vision de son visage serein, Goku posa sa tête sur le torse de Sanzo et joua avec ses cheveux. Il continua pendant dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que deux yeux améthyste s'ouvrent.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« C'est pas grave, les réveils de ce genre ne me dérangent pas. »

Goku pouffa légèrement et commença à dessiner des formes sur le torse de son bien-aimé. Sanzo quant à lui resserra ses bras autour de la taille du petit brun.

« Sanzo ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je me disais, ça serait bien si on sortait pour la journée, rien que toi et moi. »

« Pour aller où ? »

« Je sais pas… on pourrait aller pique-niquer dans un parc puis se balader. Non ? »

« Pourquoi tu as envie de sortir tout d'un coup ? »

« Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. »

« Mais on est ensemble là ! Goku… qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« Rien, je t'assure. Allez dépêches-toi de te lever ! Il est déjà 10h30 ! » Goku avait évité le regard de Sanzo et s'était précipité dans la salle de bain.

'Pfff… comme si j'avais le choix. J'espère que tu ne me caches rien Goku.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Allez Sanzo, dépêche-toi ! On est presque arrivés ! » Goku suppliait Sanzo en tirant sur sa manche.

« Lâche-moi ! C'est toi qui m'as entraîné jusqu'ici alors ne m'en demande pas trop ! »

« On s'installe là ! Ici c'est bien ! »

Ils étaient finalement arrivés dans un parc. Sanzo portait un panier remplit de nourriture. Ils s'installèrent sous un arbre, à l'abri des passants. Sanzo posa le panier et s'assit sur l'herbe.

« C'est vraiment ringard ce truc ! On n'aurait pas pu aller au restaurant plus tôt ? »

Goku s'assit sur les genoux de son amant et se mit face à lui.

« Non, parce qu'au resto je peux pas faire ça. » murmura le brun d'une voix sensuelle.

Goku mit ses mains autour de la tête de Sanzo et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu peux me taper, me crier dessus, me repousser ça m'est égal. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de t'aimer et de te le montrer. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Depuis ce matin t'agis bizarrement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Sanzo était énervé, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amant.

Il prit fermement les poignets de Goku dans ses mains et le fixa intensément dans les yeux. Le brun semblait effrayer de la réaction de son Soleil, il gémit de douleur.

« Aïe ! Sanzo tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Pas avant que tu ne m'ais tout expliqué ! »

Des larmes se formaient dans les yeux de Goku, il avait mal et peur. Il tourna la tête pour ne pas voir le regard furieux qui le fixait.

« Regarde-moi ! » ordonna Sanzo en resserrant ses mains.

Les larmes se mirent à couler à flot. Sanzo, qui ne les avait pas vu, fut surpris et lâcha les poignets de Goku. Ce dernier ne pouvait regarder son amant en face, il fixait intensément ses genoux.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point ? Je croyais que tout s'était arrangé entre nous ! Qu'il n'y avait plus de problèmes ! Qu'on pouvait être heureux ensemble ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'aimes ! » Goku était submergé par ses sentiments, ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler.

« Go… ku… » Sanzo ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que son amant souffrait à ce point.

'Non, en fait je ne peux pas t'apporter le bonheur. Je n'arrive qu'à te faire pleurer. Je ne suis même pas capable de voir si tu souffres. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?'

« Goku, je crois que je me suis trompé. Peut-être que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. Je ne te donne que de la douleur et de la peine, moi aussi je pensais que tout allait mieux mais… ça n'est pas le cas. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus de moi… mais Sanzo… je ne veux pas te quitter. C'est toi que je veux, personne ne pourra jamais me rendre plus heureux que tu ne le fais. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et je changerai ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me rejette pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Sanzo… »

« Goku… non arrêtes ! Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

« Si tu me dis que ce n'était que du sexe je ne m'en remettrai pas ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça, bien sûr que non ce n'était pas seulement physique. Ca ne l'a jamais été seulement…

« Je ferai tout ce que tu veux Sanzo, tu pourras me taper, me crier dessus, m'utiliser ça m'est égal ! Je veux simplement rester avec toi ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Ca te plairait de jouer les objets juste pour satisfaire mon plaisir ? »

« Si ça me permet de rester à tes côtés alors oui, je le ferai… »

« Je t'interdis de dire des conneries pareilles ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Je ne me servirai jamais de toi. Je te veux corps et âme, je veux que tu sois à moi et à moi seul, je voudrai être la seule personne qui puisse te rendre heureux mais je n'en suis pas capable… »

« Sanzo, regarde-moi ! Tu es la seule personne qui ait su lire en moi si facilement, tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi alors peut-être que je me trompe en disant que je sais ce qu'est l'amour mais je suis sûr d'une chose : je veux vivre avec toi jusqu'à la fin et avec personne d'autre. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne fais pas ça pour me faire souffrir mais crois-moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas de dévoiler tes sentiments, tant pis si tu ne me montres jamais de marque d'affection et que tu me frappes, pour moi c'est suffisant car au moins comme ça tu me prêtes un peu d'attention. »

« Tu serais pas un peu sadomaso ? »

« Hein ? Moi ? Non pourquoi ? »

« Tu préférerais que je te frappe plutôt que je t'ignore. T'es encore plus stupide que je le pensais ! »

« Ca c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui m'as rendu comme ça. Moi je m'en fous mais si c'est ça qui te dérange alors je vais changer ! »

« J'ai jamais dit que ça me déplaisait, si tu n'étais pas aussi stupide je ne pourrais pas te traiter de 'baka saru', ça serait moins marrant. »

« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Je suis sérieux Sanzo ! »

« Justement, cesses de l'être immédiatement, ça ne te correspond pas ! Et fais pas semblant de réfléchir ! »

« Peut-être que tu as raison en fait. » Goku se leva et baissa la tête « on devrait s'arrêter là. Je crois qu'on ne voit pas la même chose dans notre ''relation''. Moi je cherchais quelque chose de sérieux, de vrai qui durerait à jamais ; toi tu n'es pas prêt à t'engager. Je suppose que c'est de ma faute, ce que je veux n'existe que dans les contes de fées. Haha ! Ce que je peux être bête ! Je voulais venir ici pour éclaircir les chose, ben c'est fait, pas dans le sens que j'espérais mais tant pis. Je te remercie d'avoir était franc avec moi, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, merci pour tout. Hé ! Je crois que Anna va devoir attendre un peu pour les faire-part, au moins comme ça la question du mariage est réglée. » Goku pleurait sans s'arrêter, il essayait de sourire malgré ses larmes. Il se forçait à rire mais ce n'était pas de joie mais nerveusement.

'Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Quel con ! J'ai vraiment tout gâché… n'essayes pas de cacher ta douleur Goku. Surtout pas derrière des sourires, pas toi…'

« Goku…. Attends ! » Sanzo attrapa le bras de Goku et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il le serra contre lui, la tête cachée dans sa poitrine. « Non, ne t'en vas pas. J'ai été forcé de rester loin de toi pendant deux ans, maintenant que tout va mieux je veux rattraper le temps perdu. Je sais ce que je veux, j'en suis sûr ; s'il y a une personne avec qui je veux être c'est toi. C'est vrai que je n'ose pas m'engager mais si tu restes à mes côtés ça ira. En voulant te protéger je te fais encore plus de mal mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en prie, pardonnes-moi… »

Les yeux de Goku s'étaient écarquillés : il n'avait jamais entendu Sanzo parler à cœur ouvert. Il détestait dévoiler ses sentiments plus que tout et pourtant il se livrait à Goku. Mais le cœur du brun fit un bond lorsque Sanzo termina sa phrase.

« …Je t'aime Goku. »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler mais cette fois-ci elles étaient de joie. Sanzo ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots, pas une seule fois. Il avait généralement répondu « moi aussi » mais il ne les avait jamais dit directement. Il leva la tête timidement et fut choqué de voir le regard de Sanzo si triste. Il comprit que Sanzo était et resterait son Soleil à jamais et que rien ni personne ne pourra l'éloigner de lui.

« Arrêtes d'essayer d'être sentimentale, tu sais pas faire. Ca c'est mon rayon, toi tu es le froid enfoiré sans cœur qui ne se soucie que de lui. » un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres du jeune brun et une lueur de défi apparut dans ses yeux.

« Comment ça ''le froid enfoiré sans cœur'' ? Répètes ça un peu ! ».

Il plaqua Goku par terre et s'allongea sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger, un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres. Il chatouilla Goku de part et d'autre et sourit de soulagement en l'entendant rire.

« Tu as raison, le parc c'est mieux que le restaurant. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Gojyo ouvrit les yeux il vit que Hakkai n'était pas à ses côtés. Une odeur de pain grillé vint lui chatouiller les narines.

'J'imagine qu'il est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier.'

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva son amant en train de faire le café. Etant très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, Hakkai n'entendit pas Gojyo arriver. Le rouquin entoura la taille du brun de ses bras musclés et murmura dans son oreille.

« Bonjour trésor. Bien dormi ? »

« Oui très bien et toi ? »

« Parfait. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas te lever tôt tous les matins, j'aime pas du tout me réveiller seul. J'ai besoin d'un petit câlin au réveil. »

« Haha ! Gojyo, tu ne changeras jamais. »

« Non ! Jamais… » dit Gojyo en déposant des baisers le long du cou de l'homme aux yeux émeraude.

« Pas maintenant, Gojyo. »

« Je peux au moins avoir un bisou ? »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après un petit déjeuner qui n'en finissait plus dû aux tentatives désespérées de Gojyo, sans parler de la douche qui s'averra plus laborieuse que prévue, les deux amants sortirent se promener. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant pour manger et repartirent se balader dans un parc. Etant dans un lieu public, Gojyo devait se contrôler mais il ne pouvait pas rester inactif. Il prit la main d'Hakkai et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« Gojyo ! » Hakkai était gêné par cet acte.

« Je me fous de ce que peuvent dire les gens, c'est pas parce qu'on est deux hommes qu'on n'a pas le droit de s'aimer. Il y a des tonnes de couples hétérosexuels qui s'embrassent en public, pourquoi on pourrait pas en faire autant ? Je t'aime Hakkai et s'il faut je le crierai au monde entier et si jamais ça déplaît à quelqu'un je me chargerai de cette personne. »

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant mais c'est simplement que… »

« Si ça te dérange je ne le ferai plus. »

« Je ne suis pas encore habituer à cette situation, pour toi c'est facile tu as toujours dit ce que tu pensais tout haut mais moi c'est différent. Tu comprends ? »

« Est-ce que tu t'y habitueras un jour ? J'ai l'impression que tu as honte d'être avec moi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour que tu puisses m'embrasser librement ? Tu te retiens, même quand on est que tous les deux, tu trouves toujours le moyen de m'éviter. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'acceptes tel que je suis et que tu n'es plus honte de notre union ? »

« Gojyo je… »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment Hakkai ? Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de jouer avec moi ? M'utiliser ? C'est pas ton genre de faire ça, je comprends pas ! »

« Gojyo attends… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je t'assure ! Je ne me serre pas de toi… »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas… »

« Fais-moi signe quand tu sauras. En attendant je me casse ! »

« Non Gojyo, reste ! »

Hakkai attrapa Gojyo par le bras et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier fut très surpris du comportement de son amant.

« Hak… kai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu m'as dit de te faire signe quand je saurais, c'est exactement ce que je fais. »

« Mais… on est en public. »

« Et alors ? Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeait pas, aurais-tu changer d'avis ? »

« Non, pas du tout mais toi… »

« Moi je vais très bien. Je suis désolé Gojyo, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je t'aime. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

A son tour, Gojyo embrassa le brun. Au même moment, de l'autre côté du parc, un jeune homme brun aux yeux dorés embrassait passionnément son amant blond tout en étant en sécurité dans ses bras.


	14. Des responsabilités à risques

Le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu et les réverbères s'éclairaient un à un. Il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel et pas un souffle de vent. L'air était doux pour un mois de Mai. Une jeune fille appuyée contre un bâtiment regarda l'heure à sa montre, celle-ci affichait 19h56.

'Quand on leur dit de venir à 20h00 ils viennent pas avant ! Ils n'ont pas intérêt à être en retard ! Heureusement que la météo est avec nous.' Anna leva la tête vers le ciel et un frisson la parcourut. Ce n'était pas à cause du vent puisqu'il n'y en avait pas mais alors de quoi ? 'L'impatience ? Non. L'incertitude ? A propos de quoi ? La peur ? Et puis quoi encore ! Comme si j'avais peur de faire cette mission, j'en ai fait des bien pires ! Et pourtant… il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire. J'ai l'impression que…'

« Anna ! »

La jeune fille fut arrachée à ses pensées par un cri très familier qui la fit sursauter. Elle serra les poings pour contenir sa colère naissante. Même si elle était plutôt calme, elle s'emportait facilement. Elle était tout le contraire de son frère qui lui ne s'énervait jamais et courait tout le temps.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça ? On est en pleine rue je te rappelle ! »

« Désolé ! T'énerves pas ! Tu réagis comme ça parce que je t'ai fait peur, pas vrai ? »

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? Vas-y explique-moi ! »

« TAIS-TOI ! »

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es bien irritable ce soir. »

« Pas plus que d'habitude ! Et puis tu m'énerves, lâche-moi ! »

'Il faut que je fasse attention, si je ne me contrôle pas il va finir par avoir des soupçons et tel que je le connais il va s'inquiéter. S'il s'inquiète trop il pourrait être imprudent.'

« Bon alors, ils sont où les deux autres ? »

« Ils doivent être occupés, connaissant le kappa, ils vont en avoir pour longtemps… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis sur moi bonze pourri ? Je parie que t'as profité de ta journée pour faire pareil avec le singe. »

« Nous on y passe pas la journée. »

« Ah mais nous non plus, détrompes-toi ! On a mangé au resto puis on a fait une petite balade dans le parc. »

« Je me fous de ce que vous avez fait ! Je t'ai pas demandé de me raconter votre emploi du temps ! »

« Oh ! Je suis choqué ! Sanzo-sama vous pouvez être si dur parfois ! On pourrait croire que vous n'avez pas de cœur, or vous devez en avoir un consacré au saru, à moins que votre relation ne soit fondée que sur le sexe… »

« Ta gueule ! »

Gojyo fut coupé par le poing de Sanzo qui est venu s'écrasé sur son visage avec force. Sanzo s'était attendu à une remarque railleuse de la part du roux il était donc sur ses gardes mais le coup est partit tout seul. Gojyo avait pour habitude de toujours sortir des plaisanteries déplaisantes au sujet du moine et son singe mais il n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Le blond était réellement énervé, il avait passé une partie de l'après-midi à convaincre Goku que ce n'était pas seulement physique entre eux, il ne comptait pas recommencer. Hakkai et Goku arrivèrent en courant, ils n'avaient pas suivi ce qui s'était passé mais ils avaient vu Sanzo frapper Gojyo.

« Oh ! Ca va du calme ! C'était qu'une blague ! »

« Tes blagues tu te les gardes pour toi ok ? »

« Sanzo qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? »

Le blond plongea son regard dans celui de Goku, il y vit de l'incompréhension et de l'inquiétude. Au fond de lui, Sanzo savait que c'était pour lui que le brun était inquiet.

'Tch, toujours en train de s'inquiéter pour rien. Il changera vraiment jamais.'

« Rien. Cet imbécile a eu ce qu'il méritait. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » maintenant Goku tirait sur la manche de Sanzo pour le forcer à lui expliquer.

« Il a dit une blague stupide. »

« C'est un peu cher payé pour une simple blague, non ? » demanda Hakkai suspicieusement.

« Tu sais bien que notre moine adoré n'a pas d'humour. » plaisanta Gojyo qui s'était remis du coup.

« Et sur quoi portait-elle ? » demanda Hakkai.

Sanzo tourna la tête vers Goku qui le regardait toujours fixement. Celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour montrer son incompréhension. Sanzo repensa à ce qu'avait dit Gojyo, il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié. Il serra les poings et les dents pour contrôler sa colère qui menaçait de revenir.

'Comment pourrais-je jamais l'utiliser ? C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Quel con ce kappa !'

« Je vois. » déclara Hakkai.

« Hein ? Tu as compris Hakkai ? Moi non, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? »

« Hum hum ! »

Tous les quatre se retournèrent vers le son de la voix et parurent étonnés. Une goutte apparut sur le front d'Anna : ils avaient oublié sa présence.

« Si je vous gêne n'hésitez pas à me le dire. En attendant je vous rappelle qu'on a une mission à accomplir. Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard. »

Ayant dit cela, elle rentra dans l'immeuble, bientôt suivit par les quatre autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte cachée derrière le bureau de l'accueil. A l'intérieur se trouvait une table sur laquelle se trouvaient divers objets comme des revolvers, des ordinateurs portables, des micros, der oreillettes… Anna s'approcha de la table et prit quelque chose.

« Voilà les clés de l'hélico. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin. Tu sais encore comment ça marche ? » dit-elle en envoyant les clés à Gojyo.

« T'inquiètes pas ! J'ai pas perdu la main ! » répondit-il en les attrapant au vol.

« Voici tout ce dont nous aurons besoin. Hakkai, tu te charges des ordinateurs. Prends une arme au cas ou. Tandis que nous trois nous aurons besoin d'armes à feu, de grenades et de tout le bordel qu'il y a là. On sera tous reliés grâce à ces micros et oreillettes. On devrait arriver vers 20h15 sur place, il y a un changement de gardes à 20h25. En sachant que l'on va passer par le toit il nous faudra environ deux minutes pour entrer, descendre le long du conduit d'aération, se dégager et atterrir au trente-cinquième étage sans se faire remarquer. »

« Deux minutes ! Mais ça marchera jamais ! On aura pas le temps de tout faire ! »

« Ca marchera ! Fais-moi confiance ! Vous avez jamais fait des trucs de ce genre ? »

« Si bien sûr mais… »

« Peut-être que vous êtes un peu rouillés avec l'âge et le manque d'entraînement. Si vous voulez vous pouvez renoncer, il est encore temps. »

« Renoncer ! Jamais ! Tu vas voir si je suis rouillé ! C'est pas ma petite sœur qui va me dépasser ! »

« Bien ! Alors si tout le monde est prêt on peut y aller. L'hélicoptère est dans la cour intérieure. Allons-y ! »

Hakkai partit dans la camionnette où il serait pendant toute la mission. Gojyo rentra le premier dans l'engin, il le mit en route et leva le pouce pour prévenir les autres que tout allait bien. Ils hochèrent la tête et entrèrent dans l'appareil volant. Gojyo mit son casque et jeta un coup d'œil aux trois passagers, ils semblaient prêts. L'hélicoptère décolla du sol et se dirigea vers l'Ouest de la ville. La tension régnait dans l'engin, personne ne parlait mais tous savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. Ils arrivèrent au niveau du bâtiment Biocyte en quatre minutes et firent les derniers réglages.

« Bien, vérifions que tout fonctionne ! Hakkai tu m'entends ? »

« Parfaitement Anna. »

« Où es-tu ? »

« Je suis deux rues plus loin, je m'occupe des systèmes de sécurité, ils sont plus compliqués que ce que je croyais. Il y en a un au niveau de la grille d'aération. Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer tant que je ne l'aurai pas désactivé : il bloque l'entrée. Dès que je l'aurai coupé, la grille s'ouvrira. Elle restera ouverte pendant une minute et trente secondes. Je me suis déjà débarrassé des autres mais celui-là me pose problème. »

« Magne-toi ! On n'a pas toute la nuit ! » grogna Sanzo.

« Je sais bien. Je fais aussi vite que je peux mais ça ne marche pas ! »

« On n'a plus le temps Hakkai ! On y va ! »

« Non attends ! Anna ! C'est pas vrai ! Allez ouvre-toi ! »

« Prêts ? 3, 2, 1… »

« Ouvre-toi ! Allez ! »

« C'est parti ! »

« Ca y est ! »

Goku, Sanzo et Anna sautèrent de l'hélicoptère ensemble au même moment où Hakkai désactiva le système de sécurité. La grille s'ouvrit automatiquement pour permettre aux trois agents de descendre en rappel le long du conduit d'aération. Ils dévalèrent neuf étages pour finir leur course au trente-cinquième. Ils atterrirent dans une salle vide où se trouvait une porte et une vitre. Sanzo regarda sa montre, il était 20h23 et il leur restait trente-deux secondes pour dégager les câbles. Il regarda les deux autres et sans un mot ils se mirent d'accord. Chacun défit son câble en silence mais un grognement venant de Goku les fit lever la tête.

« Je suis coincé ! Il veut pas se défaire ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Montre-moi ça ! »

Sanzo lutta avec le câble de Goku tout en entendant Hakkai lui dire qu'il ne leur restait plus que vingt-deux secondes.

« Vingt secondes... »

« C'est quoi ce machin ! »

« Quinze secondes… »

« Voilà ! »

Sanzo détacha Goku et le rattrapa pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

« Neuf… huit… sept… six… »

« Allez magne-toi ! On y est presque ! » Gojyo s'impatientait dans l'hélicoptère.

« Cinq… quatre… trois… »

« Ca y est ! Je l'ai récupéré ! »

Hakkai soupira profondément de soulagement.

« Le câble est dégagé ! Vous me recevez ? Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, » répondit Anna « on est tous là. »

« Woohooh ! » s'écria Gojyo.

« Faites attention, le changement de garde va s'effectuer dans trente secondes. »

« Planquez-vous ! S'ils nous voient c'est mort ! » ordonna Sanzo.

« Allons-y ! Entrons dans le labo ! »

Les trois complices se dirigèrent vers la porte qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Ils entrèrent dans le labo. Dedans se trouvaient deux endroits contenant le virus : une partie du virus était contenue dans des boites de pétri, il n'avait pas encore était conçu pour tuer. L'autre partie se trouvait dans des seringues enfermées dans des tubes, prêt à être injecté tout comme l'Apollon. Il y avait trois tubes de chaque plus quatre boites.

« Bon, je m'occupe des boites, Anna charge-toi des tubes. »

« D'accord. »

« Et moi ? »

« Surveilles la porte et fais en sorte que personne ne rentre ! »

Goku fit ce qu'on lui ordonna mais pas sans jeter un coup d'œil vers sa sœur qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte. Sanzo s'approcha des boites de pétri et tapa quelque chose sur l'ordinateur qui contrôlait les conditions d'élevage du virus. Très vite il détruisit toute trace du Python. Il regarda Anna et vit qu'elle avait déjà détruit deux tubes du virus en les mettant dans le four juste à côté. Elle s'apprêtait à y placer le troisième et dernier lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Des tirs d'armes à feu éclatèrent dans toute la pièce et très vite les appareils furent endommagés. Goku avait rejoint Sanzo et Anna et s'était mis en position de combat. Tous trois furent choqués lorsqu'ils virent le visage de leurs assaillants. Il s'agissait d'Homura et ses sbires. A ses côtés se tenaient Shien et Zenon, ses deux principaux gardes du corps. Comme à son habitude il souriait machiavéliquement ce qui fit frissonner Goku. C'était la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir car au fond de lui, Goku était effrayé par cet homme.

« Je vois que tu es là Sanzo. Oh ! Mais qui vois-je ? C'est Son Goku ! Ravi de te revoir mon cher. Ca fait longtemps, tu as bien changé, je dirais même que tu t'es embelli depuis notre dernière rencontre. Et qui est cette jeune demoiselle ? »

« T'approches pas d'elle ! »

« Oh ! Mais je vois que tu tiens à elle. Qui est-elle pour toi ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« Ne sois pas si agressif ! Alors toute l'équipe est là. Tiens il manque vos deux autres compagnons, où sont-ils ? Ils vous attendent sagement dehors ? Dès que vous aurez fini de détruire toute trace du virus vous partirez. Malheureusement vous n'avez pas fini à temps à ce que je vois. Je vais donc m'emparer de ce tube si vous me le permettez... »

« Pas question ! Il va finir comme les autres ! »

« Vraiment ? Jeune demoiselle, vous qui me paraissez docile, voulez-vous bien me donner ces tubes ? »

« Avec plaisir, venez donc les chercher. »

Goku regarda sa sœur d'un air paniqué : si elle défiait Homura elle risquait de ne pas s'en sortir. Homura s'approcha doucement d'Anna qui lui tendait les tubes. Alors qu'il allait poser sa main dessus, Anna envoya un tube dans la direction de Goku et sauta en arrière pour échapper à Homura. Sanzo sortit son arme et tira sur les complices d'Homura, ceux-ci répliquèrent. Goku et Anna partirent s'abriter des balles dans un recoin de la pièce.

« Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Il aurait pu te tuer ! »

« Mets ton instinct protecteur en veilleuse ! Il faut aller aider Sanzo ! »

Ils se lancèrent à l'attaque de leurs adversaires. Goku n'aimait pas les armes, il préférait se battre à mains nues. Lui et Anna évitaient les balles tout en se battant mais au bout d'un moment, les ennemis étant trop nombreux, Anna sortit un revolver ce qui surprit énormément Goku. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se servir d'une arme mais il devait avouer qu'elle se débrouiller bien. Puisqu'il observait sa sœur, il ne vit pas une balle arriver droit sur lui, il a reçut dans le bras gauche.

« Aaaaaaaaah ! »

« GOKU ! » hurla Sanzo.

« Enfoirés ! Je me laisserai pas faire aussi facilement ! »

Chacun des trois agents se plaça dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri des balles. Anna rejoignit rapidement Goku.

« Arrêtez de tirer ! Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas respecté ce qu'on avait dit Sanzo. Je croyais avoir été clair, tu ne devais plus l'approcher. Tu seras responsable de ce qui lui arriveras. »

« Ne l'écoutes pas ! Il ne m'arrivera rien ne t'inquiètes pas ! » cria Goku à son amant qui était de l'autre côté du labo.

« Alors, que décides-tu de faire Sanzo ? »

« Anna, écoutes-moi ! Prends ça et garde le précieusement ! C'est compris ? »

« Le virus ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Fais ce que je te dis et ne pose pas de questions ! On ne pourra pas sortir tous les trois de là. Je suis blessé et c'est moi que veut Homura. Je vais faire diversion et vous en profiterez pour vous échappez. D'accord ? »

« Ca va pas ! T'es malade ! Tu vas pas te sacrifier pour nous ! »

« Il ne m'arrivera rien je te le promets ! Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas ton frère, rappelles-toi ! »

Anna hésita quelques secondes puis déclara :

« Bien… »

« Anna, promets-moi… que tu protégeras Sanzo. Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien mais je te demande ça comme un service. Fais-le pour moi, je t'en supplie. »

« Ok ! Je ferais ce que je peux. »

« Merci. Et… ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai demandé sinon il me tuerait ! »

« T'inquiètes ! »

« Bon, à 3 ! 1…2…3 ! »

Goku et Anna sortirent de leur cachette. Le jeune homme courut vers Homura tandis qu'Anna alla chercher Sanzo pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

« Suis-moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Et Goku ? »

« Il reste ici ! »

« QUOI ! Il n'en n'est pas question ! Il va venir avec nous ! »

« Non, il ne viendra pas ! Dépêche-toi ! On n'a pas le temps ! »

« Je partirai pas sans Goku ! T'es sa sœur ou pas ? Comment tu peux le laisser ici avec ce pervers, en plus il est blessé ! »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Allez viens ! »

Anna lança une grenade vers le mur, celle-ci explosa et fit un énorme trou qui donnait sur l'extérieur du bâtiment.

« Gojyo ! Hakkai ! On se casse ! »

« OK ! Pas de problèmes ! »

« Bien reçu ! »

Sanzo se leva et suivit Anna en courant. Il regarda derrière lui et vit Goku aux mains d'Homura. Il voulut partir l'aider mais le brun le repéra et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il forma deux mots de ses lèvres : « Je t'aime ». Sanzo cru qu'il allait s'évanouir mais Anna le retint et le força à tourner la tête pour la suivre. Ils sautèrent par le trou du mur et grâce à leur agilité et leur prévoyance ils se rattrapèrent à l'hélicoptère de Gojyo.

« Je passais dans le coin et j'ai vu de la lumière, je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'aide. »

« La ferme sale kappa ! »

« Où est le singe ? »

« Ca c'est à elle qu'il faut le demander ! »

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Allons-y ! »

L'hélicoptère s'éloigna et plus un mot ne fut prononcé. Ils arrivèrent au quartier général peu de temps après. Hakkai les y attendait déjà. Il s'approcha d'eux, fou d'inquiétude.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? J'ai vu que Homura était venu. Tiens mais où est Goku ? »

« Il est peut-être temps que tu nous explique pourquoi tu as voulu laisser Goku là-bas. » demanda froidement Sanzo.

« Comment ? Tu as laissé Goku aux mains d'Homura ? C'est une plaisanterie ! » s'affola Hakkai.

« Non, c'est la stricte vérité. Allez vas-y dis le ! »

Anna avait la tête baissée et ne répondait pas ce qui énervait Sanzo et inquiétait Hakkai. Gojyo ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il savait qu'Anna ne l'avait pas fait volontairement. Il lui faisait confiance.

'Une sœur ne pourrait pas faire ça à son propre frère. Même si elle refuse de l'avouer, elle s'inquiète pour lui. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens. Ca doit être une idée du saru encore !'

« C'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement... »

« Explique-nous ! » ordonna Sanzo.

« C'était une idée de Goku, c'est lui qui a voulu faire ça… »

« Ben voyons ! Une idée du saru ! Il est pas assez intelligent pour inventer ça ! »

« Mais je te jure que c'est vrai ! Il a décidé ça de lui-même ! Il a pris ses responsabilités pour la première fois de sa vie ! J'aurais préféré que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances. »

« Et pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? »

« Pour nous sauver. Il savait qu'on ne pourrait pas tous s'en sortir, étant blessé et la proie d'Homura il a préféré se sacrifier. Il m'a donné le virus et…

« Et ? »

Anna se mordit la lèvre en repensant à sa conversation avec son frère.

'_Il ne m'arrivera rien je te le promets ! Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas ton frère, rappelles-toi !'_

'_Bien…'_

'_Anna, promets-moi… que tu protégeras Sanzo. Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien mais je te demande ça comme un service. Fais-le pour moi, je t'en supplie.'_

'_Ok ! Je ferais ce que je peux.'_

'_Merci. Et… ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai demandé sinon il me tuerait !'_

'_T'inquiètes !'_

« Et il m'a demandé de le protéger. » Anna n'avoua pas la vérité à Sanzo.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Comment veux-tu qu'on te croie ? »

« Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me croies ? »

« Rien ! Je ne te fais pas confiance et ce depuis le début ! C'est pas parce que tu es la sœur de Goku que je dois agir comme lui avec toi ! »

« Oh ! Du calme Sanzo ! Elle y est pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé ! Passe pas tes nerfs sur elle, ça changera rien ! » Gojyo essaya de calmer Sanzo.

« OUI ! C'EST ELLE LA RESPONSABLE ! C'EST À CAUSE D'ELLE CE QUi S'EST PASSE ! »

Anna bouillait de l'intérieur. Elle serrait les poings pour contenir sa colère qui augmentait à chaque parole de Sanzo. Au bout d'un moment elle n'y tint plus.

« PUTAIN MAIS SI JE TE DIS QUE C'EST PAS MA FAUTE C'EST QUE C'EST VRAI ! C'EST GOKU QUI A PRIS L'INITIATIVE ! JE N'AI FAIS QUE FAIRE CE QU'IL M'A DIS ! IL M'A DEMANDE DE TE PROTEGER ET JE LUI AI PROMIS QUE JE LE FERAI MAIS JE VOIS PAS COMMENT JE PEUX LE FAIRE SI TU N'ARRIVES PAS A ME CROIRE ! GOKU M'A DEMANDE DE LUI FAIRE CONFIANCE ET C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE JE FAIS ! TU DEVRAIS EN FAIRE AUTANT ! CA CHANGERA UN PEU ! TU CROIS QUE J'AI IMMEDIATEMENT ACCEPTE ? TU CROIS QUE CA A ETE FACILE POUR MOI DE LAISSER MON FRERE SE FAIRE PRENDRE PAR NOS ENNEMIS POUR NOUS PROTEGER ? TU CROIS QUE JE N'AI PAS DE REGRETS ? J'AURAI VOULU Y ALLER À SA PLACE MAIS IL NE M'A PAS LAISSE LE CHOIX ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Calme-toi ! » Gojyo s'occupait maintenant de calmer Anna.

« Fais-lui confiance ! Pour une fois pense aux autres plutôt qu'à ta petite personne ! C'est ton amant ou non ? Si tu l'aimes vraiment alors fais un effort et prouve-le lui. »

Anna partit du quartier général en direction de son appartement. Elle avait besoin de décompresser : elle s'énervait rarement à ce point mais Sanzo avait été trop loin. Mais ce qui la révoltait le plus n'était pas que Sanzo ne la croit pas, bizarrement ça ne lui faisait rien. Ce qui la mettait hors d'elle-même c'était qu'il se disait l'amant de Goku mais qu'il ne croyait pas en lui.

'Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un sans lui accorder sa confiance ? Ce Sanzo est vraiment étrange.'

Derrière elle il y avait un Sanzo abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Rare sont les personnes qui lui avaient crié après. Un Gojyo qui ne savait plus où se mettre et un Hakkai perplexe.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Anna sortit sur le balcon et regarda les lumières de Los Angeles. Il était 22h56, à cette heure-ci les gens sortaient dans les rues, faisaient la fête, profitaient de leur vie. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas du tout la tête à ce genre de choses. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

'Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, je suis responsable. En temps que sa sœur j'aurais dut l'en empêcher. J'ai été incapable de l'aider. Quelle imbécile ! Je suis désolée Goku. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai ce que tu m'as demandé. Tiens bon ! Bientôt tu sortiras de cet enfer où je t'ai poussé. Je te le promets ! Attends-moi !'


	15. La vérité sur Sanzo

Le lendemain les quatre membres restant se retrouvèrent au QG devant Kanzeon Bozatsu. Ils lui expliquèrent brièvement la situation puis se regroupèrent dans la même salle où ils avaient pris leur matériel la veille. Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Hakkai prenne la parole.

« Bien, il me semble qu'il serait judicieux d'aller chercher Goku. »

« Ouais mais on sait pas où ce fumier l'a emmené. Il a pas laissé son adresse. »

« Tu as raison, Gojyo. A mon avis il va nous contacter puisque nous possédons ce qu'il cherche et il détient notre ami. »

« Tu crois qu'il va vouloir faire un échange ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances. Mais même si nous voulons récupérer Goku, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de lui donner le virus. »

« C'est vrai. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend que monsieur se décide à nous appeler ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« … »

« Hé oh ! Anna ! Sanzo ! On vous parle ! Y a quelqu'un ? »

« Pas besoin d'attendre qu'il nous contacte. » murmura Anna.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit. »

« Je connais un moyen de repérer votre homme. »

« Vraiment ? »

Sanzo qui n'avait ni bougé ni parlé jusqu'à présent, tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et la regarda d'un air interrogateur et froid.

« Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Je sais quoi faire. »

« Tu veux qu'on te laisse te charger de ça alors que c'est toi la responsable ? »

Anna regarda Sanzo droit dans les yeux et lui répondit.

« Comme tu le dis c'est moi la responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est donc à moi de tout faire pour réparer ma faute et justement j'ai une solution. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance et tu as tout à fait raison mais tu n'es pas seul à décider. Je veux retrouver mon frère tout autant que toi alors laisse-moi faire. »

« Je pense qu'on peut accepter Sanzo. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Hakkai. Et puis on n'a pas d'autres moyens. »

« Si on le retrouve et qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose je te le ferai payer ! »

« Je sais. Merci de me laisser m'en charger. »

« Comment compte-tu faire ? »

« Je connais quelqu'un qui peut retrouver n'importe qui dans cette ville rapidement. On l'appelle 'la fouine'. C'est aussi un agent, il a été embauché l'année dernière. Vous pouvez lui demander de trouver l'appartement du marchand de journaux du coin de la rue ou même l'adresse de Kanzeon, il vous la trouvera en moins de deux ! J'ai effectué plusieurs missions avec lui et il m'a toujours donné les renseignements que je voulais. Il est très fiable. »

« Intéressant ! Et où peut-on le joindre ? »

« Eh bien il passe son temps à se promener dans la ville. Il ne reste jamais au même endroit plus de dix minutes. Le seul moyen de le joindre est de l'appeler sur son portable. Je vais le faire tout de suite. »

« Très bien. »

Anna sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro.

« Allo ? Lirin ? Oui c'est Anna. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer au QG maintenant ? J'ai un service à te demander. Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras sur place. Dans dix minutes ? OK ! A tout de suite ! »

« Lirin ? C'est une fille ? »

« J'ai jamais dit que c'était une homme ! »

« Tu as dit 'il'. »

« L'agent, un agent. »

« D'accord… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle est infaillible ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va trouver votre ennemi. »

'Enfin _notre _ennemi puisque maintenant il est officiellement devenu le mien après ce qui s'est passé.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant les dix minutes d'attente, personne ne parla, la tension était à son comble. Un léger bruit se fit entendre.

« Tiens là voila ! »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent étonnés. Soudain une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux orange et à la peau bronzée apparut derrière Anna. Elle semblait n'avoir que dix-huit ans, elle n'était pas très grande et un peu potelée. Elle avait les yeux verts, comme Hakkai en plus clairs.

«Me voilà ! » s'écria-t-elle gaiement.

« Bonjour Lirin ! Merci d'être venue. »

« Pas de problèmes ! »

« Je te présente Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo et Genjyo Sanzo. C'est aussi des agents, ils étaient là avant nous mais ils ont démissionné il y a deux ans et aujourd'hui ils reprennent du service. »

« Salut les gars ! Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Moi c'est Lirin mais on m'appelle 'la fouine' ! »

« Enchanté Lirin. »

« T'es pas un peu jeune pour te battre toi ? »

« Pas du tout ! Je sais très bien me défendre ! Dis-moi Anna. Tu m'avais pas dit que ton frère avait fait parti de la maison aussi ? »

« Si, justement, il est censé être là mais il y a eu un petit problème hier. Il s'est fait enlevé et on aimerait que tu nous aides à le retrouver. »

« Ah ! Je vois. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour vous aider ! Hé ! Le moine ! Tu parles pas ? »

« Comment… ? »

« Héhé ! Je vous connaissais avant de vous rencontrer. J'aime bien me promener dans le bureau de Bozatsu quand j'ai du temps libre. J'en profite pour regarder ses dossiers et j'ai vu les vôtres donc je sais tout de vous ! C'est dommage ! J'aurais bien aimé rencontrer ton frère ! Il a l'air sympa ! »

« Tu le verras, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais avant ça il faut le retrouver. »

« Oui ! »

« Il a été enlevé par Homura et nous aimerions que tu trouves l'endroit où il se cache. »

Lirin fit une grimace qui mélangea l'étonnement, la peur et l'horreur.

« Que se passe-t-il Lirin ? » demanda Hakkai.

« Ho… Ho… Homura ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh oh ! »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Eh ben… récemment je suis allée dans le bureau de Kanzeon et j'ai trouvé un dossier sur cet Homura et apparemment ça serait un ancien agent de **Jigoku no Honoo**. Il a travaillé ici pendant plusieurs années mais il a été viré il y a deux ans et demi parce qu'il ne respectait pas les règles et il tuait beaucoup trop de civils innocents. Maintenant il a monté sa propre équipe et a une trentaine d'hommes à son service… »

« Et… »

« C'est lui qui a tué Nataku. Il l'avait fait prisonnier et l'a assassiné parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire où se trouvait ton frère. »

« QUOI ? »

« C'est un vrai psychopathe ce type, il est très dangereux. »

« Mais Kanzeon Bozatsu nous a dit que Nataku avait été tué au cours d'une mission alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde. » expliqua Hakkai.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je peux vous l'assurer. »

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher de récupérer Goku. » déclara Sanzo.

« Oui, qui sait ce que pourrait lui faire cet Homura… je préfère ne pas y penser. » acquiesça Hakkai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, Goku ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

'Où est-ce que je suis ? Il fait sombre, je vois rien. Où est Sanzo ? Ah oui, je me souviens. Je me suis laissé attraper par Homura pour permettre aux autres de s'échapper. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec eux, je suis vraiment con ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Comme j'aimerais que Sanzo soit là… Non ! Reprend-toi Goku ! Tu as fait ça pour les sauver, ils viendront te chercher dès qu'ils le pourront. Si jamais ils trouvent où je suis… parce que pour le moment je vois rien. Oh lala ! Je suis sûr que Sanzo est vachement énervé. Il va m'en vouloir c'est certain. J'entends des bruits de pas, pourvu que ça ne soit pas Homura. Ça se rapproche… Il est à la porte…'

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la lumière rentra dans la pièce. Goku ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la personne car il était ébloui mais il le reconnu au son de sa voix. Un frisson le parcourut en entendant ce rire.

« Hahahaha ! Son Goku, tu es enfin à moi ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends cet instant. Personne ne pourra te trouver ici, tu peux hurler autant que tu veux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te tuerai pas. »

Homura s'approcha de Goku et voulut caresser son visage de la main mais Goku tourna la tête et le fixa d'un regard noir. Il voulut s'enfuir mais il avait les poings liés et les chevilles attachées à des chaînes reliées au mur.

« Allons, allons. De quoi as-tu peur ? Je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal, je ne peux pas t'en faire autant que ton cher Sanzo. »

Goku cracha à la figure d'Homura. Celui-ci sembla s'énerver, il essuya son visage tout en fixant le jeune homme.

« Tu me dégoûtes Homura ! Jamais je ne te laisserai me toucher ! Je ne t'appartiens pas et jamais je ne serai ton jouet ! »

« Je te dégoûte ? Alors que penses-tu de ton cher Sanzo en sachant qu'il a violé et tué un enfant de quatorze ans ? »

« Qu… quoi ? » les yeux de Goku s'agrandirent à cet aveu.

« Oh ! Tu ne le savais pas ? Je suppose qu'il a oublié de te le dire. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'il t'aime ? Qu'il ne se sert pas de toi comme un passe-temps et que dès qu'il en aura marre de toi il te tuera ? »

« Non… c'est impossible… »

« Quel âge avais-tu lorsque tu l'as rencontré ? »

« Quatorze ans… »

« Tu étais bien jeune. Et quand est-ce qu'il t'as poussé sur son lit pour la première fois ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Vraiment ? Alors, quand ? »

« Quatre ans après… »

« Je vois, il a été bien patient avec toi, ce n'est pas son genre. Je suppose qu'il est allé voir ailleurs en attendant de s'attaquer à toi. Sanzo est du genre volage, il ne s'attache pas aux gens. S'il te garde si longtemps c'est sûrement que tu dois valoir le coup, et puis tu es plutôt mignon… Malheureusement pour lui, il n'aura plus l'occasion de te voir et de profiter de toi, par contre moi je vais avoir tout le loisir de prendre sa place. »

« Jamais ! J'aime Sanzo ! Toi je ne pourrai jamais ! Je te déteste ! Tu me répugnes ! Tu mens ! Sanzo ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Eh bien tu n'as qu'à lui demander mais je doute que tu en ais l'occasion. Tu ne le reverras jamais, il va falloir t'y habituer. »

« NON ! Je sais qu'il viendra ! Il ne me laissera pas tomber ! Je le sais ! »

Goku se mit à pleurer. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se retenir et ne pas paraître faible face à Homura, il craqua. Homura sembla satisfait. Il ouvrit la porte et parla une dernière fois avant de partir.

« Je repasserai plus tard. En attendant, repose-toi bien. »

Goku éclata en sanglots : il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire.

« Sanzo viendra me chercher, j'en suis sûr. Il viendra et alors je lui demanderai s'il a vraiment… SANZOOOOOOOOO ! »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Goku… » murmura le blond.

« Qu'y a-t-il Sanzo ? » demanda Hakkai.

« Rien. »

'J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose était arrivé.'

« Alors Hakkai ? » demanda Gojyo.

« Je n'arrive pas à le localiser. J'imagine qu'ils lui ont enlevé son oreillette, son micro et son transmetteur. Sans ça je ne peux rien faire. »

'Où es-tu Goku ? Envoie-nous un signe ! Sinon comment veux-tu qu'on te retrouve baka !'

« MERDE ! »

Sanzo frappa le mur du poing et donna un coup de pied dans une caisse.

« Sanzo ? Tout va bien ? »

« Ca va ! Continue de chercher ! Et ne t'arrêtes pas avant de l'avoir trouver ! »

« Oui. »

« Eh ! Calme-toi ! C'est pas de sa faute si le singe s'est fait enlever ! Passe pas tes nerfs sur lui ! Va faire un tour ça te calmera ! »

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! » hurla Sanzo en tirant une balle qui effleura le visage de Gojyo.

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! Faut te faire soigner mon vieux ! Prends des médicaments je sais pas mais fais quelque chose ! »

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Tu devrais aller te reposer Sanzo, tu es à bout de force. »

« Je vais très bien, laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Anna s'approcha de Sanzo et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un long moment de silence passa puis Anna le gifla violemment. Les yeux de Sanzo s'agrandirent de stupeur : il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. Peu de gens avaient osé lever la main sur lui mais Anna était différente. La veille elle lui avait crié dessus et aujourd'hui elle le frappait. Elle n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, en y repensant bien, c'était la sœur de Goku. Tous deux avaient réussi là ou d'autre avaient échoué : l'un avait fait fondre la glace qui remplissait le cœur du blond en lui donnant tout son amour et l'autre le frapper et lui hurler dessus pour qu'il réagisse. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui être reconnaissant ou s'il devait la respecter mais en tout cas il ne la remercierait jamais. En regardant dans les yeux de la jeune fille, Sanzo vit qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien et qu'elle n'attendait rien de sa part.

« Va faire un tour s'il te plaît. Si tu restes ici tu vas mettre la pression à tout le monde et on ne pourra pas se concentrer pour retrouver Goku. » conseilla gentiment Anna.

Miraculeusement, Sanzo ne protesta pas et fit ce que la jeune fille lui demanda. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux.

« Eh ben ! T'arrives plutôt bien à te débrouiller avec les moines grincheux qui ont la gâchette facile. »

« J'ai eu un excellent professeur pour ça ! » déclara Anna fièrement en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ah… vraiment… ? Ils sont complètement dingues dans cette famille ! » murmura désespérément Gojyo.

« Anna, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Lirin ? » demanda Hakkai.

« Non, toujours pas. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

Sanzo était appuyé contre le bâtiment, en train de fumer sa quatrième cigarette depuis qu'il était sortit. Ils avaient passé la journée à chercher Goku, il était maintenant 19h48. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière, trop occupé à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé lors de la mission. Et puis il avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir avec son singe dans les bras et ce soir-là il était absent. Le saru était la seule personne qui puisse le calmer et pour laquelle il s'inquiétait. Même s'il s'énervait beaucoup après lui, ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes créait un vide, sa vie était... calme voire ennuyeuse. En seulement cinq jours, il s'était déjà adapté à ne plus vivre seul et à devoir en permanence surveiller les moindres gestes du jeune homme brun. Sanzo était rarement dans un tel état d'anxiété, la seule personne qui pouvait le calmer était son Goku, mais c'était également à cause de lui que le blond était dans cet état. Sanzo se jura de retrouver son ange quoi qu'il en coûte, après tout c'était ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il rentra dans l'immeuble et rejoignit les autres.

« Alors ? »

« Toujours rien, désolé Sanzo. » répondit Hakkai.

« Tch ! »

« Je suis là ! »

« Lirin ! Enfin ! Alors ? Qu'as-tu découvert ? » demanda impatiemment Anna.

« Je suis allée faire un tour dans le bureau de Kanzeon mais il n'y avait rien alors j'ai réfléchi et je me suis souvenue que Homura était un ancien agent secret. Même si Kanzeon a détruit toute trace de son dossier sur feuilles, il reste toujours les données de l'ordinateur central. Je suis donc entrée dans la salle des archives et j'ai cherché dans tous les fichiers de l'ordinateur. Au début je ne trouvais rien puis je suis tombée sur quelque chose : quand il travaillait encore ici, Homura allait souvent au 550 Hope Street. C'est une sorte de grande tour avec des bureaux à l'intérieur. »

« Si Homura y passait son temps, il ne doit pas y avoir que des bureaux. Combien y a-t-il d'étages ? » demanda Hakkai.

« Vingt mais le dernier est différent des autres : il n'a qu'une seule fenêtre alors que le reste de la tour est fait de vitres et il n'est jamais allumé. Je croyais que c'était une sorte de réserve mais un jour alors que je passais par là, j'ai entendu un bruit de verre cassé. J'ai levé la tête et j'ai vu quelqu'un tombé du dernier étage puis deux hommes sont sortis de l'immeuble et ont emmené le corps. Quand j'ai regardé de nouveau vers la fenêtre j'ai vu un homme penché, je crois bien que c'était Homura. J'imagine que l'homme qui a fait un vol plané était un collègue d'Homura, il l'a probablement déçu et donc pour se venger il l'a tué et balancé son corps. »

« Woh ! Il est vraiment malade ce type ! » s'exclama Gojyo.

« Oui, tu as tout à fait raison Gojyo. Bon si j'ai bien compris, cet immeuble serait le quartier général d'Homura. Goku doit sûrement se trouver là-bas. Il faut que l'on y aille tout de suite ! » déclara Hakkai.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Plus vite on ira et plus on aura de chances de récupérer Goku vivant et en bon état ! » s'impatienta Anna.

« Magnez-vous ! Je compte pas rester ici une minute de plus ! »

« Attends Sanzo ! On ne peut pas partir comme ça sans savoir comment on va procéder… »

« Hakkai a raison, on peut pas y aller sur un coup de tête, il faut se préparer. Je sais que tu veux récupérer ton singe mais une fois sur place qu'est-ce que tu feras ? » demanda Gojyo.

« Je connais l'endroit, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Très bien, alors allons-y ! »

« Anna attends ! »

« Lirin tu restes ici, si Kanzeon te demande où on est ne lui dit rien ok ? »

« Pas de problèmes ! Bonne chance ! »

« Gojyo démarre l'hélico ! » ordonna Anna.

"Quoi? Mais ça va pas! On va pas y aller avec ça! On va se faire repérer ! »

« Tais-toi et démarre ! »

« Ok ! »

Hakkai, Gojyo, Anna et Sanzo montèrent dans l'hélicoptère. Celui-ci démarra et se dirigea vers le Sud de la ville. Dix minutes après ils arrivèrent en vue de l'immeuble. Gojyo survola le toit alors que Sanzo se préparait.

« Peux-tu nous dire ce que tu comptes faire Sanzo ? » interrogea Hakkai qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait.

« Je vais descendre en rappel jusqu'à la fenêtre du dernier étage. »

« QUOI ? Mais tu es fou ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir aller chercher Goku et on n'a pas d'autres solutions. C'est à moi d'y aller. »

« Mais enfin Sanzo, sois raisonnable. »

« Gojyo ! Positionne-toi juste au-dessus de la fenêtre ! »

« Bien chef ! »

« Sanzo attends ! Gojyo ! On ne peut pas le laisser faire ! »

« Arrête Hakkai ! Laisse-le s'en charger, il ne changera pas d'avis et tu le sais. »

« Je ramènerai Goku ! »

« A tout à l'heure beau blond, reviens entier ! »

Sanzo sauta dans le vide ; le câble qui le reliait à l'hélicoptère se déroula. Très vite Sanzo arriva sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il posa ses pieds sur le rebord et reprit sa descente plus calmement. Il arriva au niveau du vingtième étage et se poussa sur le côté de la fenêtre. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder à l'intérieur et ne vit rien. Il se positionna face à la vitre et prit de l'élan en arrière puis frappa le verra avec ses pieds. Celui-ci se brisa instantanément. Il rentra dans l'immeuble et détacha le câble qui remonta jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. La pièce était sombre, la lumière venait de l'extérieur, et très petite. C'est alors qu'il vit un lit sur sa droite, il s'approcha et fut stupéfait par l'horreur qu'il y vit : Goku était attaché par des chaînes aux chevilles et ses poings étaient liés par une corde. Il dormait mais son visage n'était pas paisible. En se rapprochant, Sanzo s'aperçut que Goku était en caleçon et qu'il avait des marques sur le corps. Sa blessure au bras n'avait pas été soignée. Il vit le brun frissonner alors il s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement. Les yeux dorés s'ouvrirent péniblement et Sanzo remarqua qu'ils étaient rouges et gonflés : Goku avait pleuré. Le saru reconnut la personne à ses côtés et ses larmes recommencèrent à tomber. Le moine était trop choqué par l'état de son amant pour parler et Goku se sentait honteux et soulagé en même temps. Goku sauta dans les bras de Sanzo et ce dernier l'entoura et le serra fort contre lui. Après plusieurs secondes de silence et d'immobilité, Sanzo prit la parole.

« Goku…baka saru ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es laissé attraper par Homura ? Tu es encore plus con que ce que je croyais ! » Sanzo s'énerva mais il n'était pas en colère, c'était simplement son inquiétude qui l'avait rendu nerveux.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse de mal. J'ai pas réfléchi, je voulais simplement te sauver.

Sanzo embrassa subitement son amant et versa toute son inquiétude, sa joie et sa colère dans leur baiser. Il regarda dans les yeux dorés où il s'était perdu tant de fois et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Goku… est-ce que Homura t'as… ? »

« Non, il ne m'a rien fait, j'ai réussi à l'arrêter à temps mais ce n'est que provisoire. Il reviendra et il recommencera jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ses fins… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Goku ? Je suis là maintenant tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, je t'emmène avec moi. »

« Sanzo… j'ai quelque chose à te demander. » Goku n'osait pas regarder dans les pupilles violettes qui le fixaient avec intensité.

« Plus tard, pour le moment on doit se dépêcher de sortir d'ici ! »

« Non, maintenant ! »

« Bien… »

« Est-ce que… tu as vraiment violé et tué un enfant de quatorze ans ? » Goku leva la tête et fixa son amant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Feux d'artifices dangereux

Sanzo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés.

« Réponds-moi ! Est-ce vrai que tu ne t'attaches pas au gens et que la seule raison pour laquelle tu me gardes c'est parce que je vaux le coup ? » Goku pleurait à chaudes larmes en se remémorant les paroles d'Homura. Il avait du mal à poser ces questions car il avait peur de la vérité.

« C'est Homura qui t'as raconté ça ? »

Pour seule réponse, le brun hocha la tête.

« Je vois. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques années de ça je ne prêtais pas attention aux personnes autour de moi. Je ne m'intéressais pas à leur vie mais je n'ai jamais violé qui que ce soit. Ça remonte à sept ans maintenant ; j'avais rencontré un gamin dans la rue. Il était en train de se faire attaquer par des gamins de seize ans, il criait à l'aide. Je me suis approché et les gamins ont détalé. Lui il m'a sauté dessus et s'est mis à pleurer dans mes bras. Je savais pas quoi en faire puisque je ne le connaissais pas et je n'avais pas envie de le connaître alors je l'ai repoussé. Il m'a regardé et s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser. J'étais saoul donc je n'étais pas complètement conscient de ce que je faisais et au lieu de le repousser je l'ai laissé faire et je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener chez moi. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là mais je sais que quand je me suis réveillé il était à mes côtés. Je ne l'ai pas violé, c'est lui qui a commencé ! Je me suis levé et je suis allé dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Quand je suis revenu il y avait du sang sur le lit. Je me suis approché du gamin et j'ai vu qu'il était mort d'une balle dans la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, si quelqu'un le découvrait on m'aurait accusé alors je l'ai enveloppé dans les draps et je l'ai jeté dans la rivière. Trois jours plus tard son corps avait été trouvé et la police est venue chez moi. J'aurai du finir en prison si Bozatsu ne m'avait pas donné un coup de main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait mais j'ai été lavé de tous soupçons. Je savais que cette nuit avait été une erreur alors je me suis tourné du monde. Il m'est arrivé d'avoir d'autres aventures mais uniquement quand j'étais saoul mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Mais toute ma vie a changé il y a six ans quand je t'ai rencontré. Durant ces six années je n'ai jamais eu de relations avec qui que ce soit parce que je te voulais toi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant donc au début j'ai été effrayé. Et puis je n'ai pas voulu m'approcher de toi au départ car tu n'avais que quatorze ans et j'avais peur que l'histoire se répète. J'ai préféré attendre et être sûr de ce que je voulais. Au bout de quatre ans je me suis décidé mais je voulais y aller progressivement mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Je voulais avoir une vraie relation avec toi mais malheureusement on a du se séparer pendant deux ans par ma faute. Je n'ai pas été assez prévoyant. Je ne veux plus faire les mêmes erreurs aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu me crois Goku, je ne me sers pas de… »

Sanzo fut coupé dans son monologue par Goku qui l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime. » murmura Goku contre les lèvres de son amant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« On continuera ça plus tard, pour le moment il faut partir. »

Sanzo essaya de briser les chaînes qui retenaient son amant prisonnier mais il n'y arriva pas.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Sanzo, j'entends du bruit ! Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive ! Sanzo… tu ne pourras pas me sortir d'ici à temps, tu le sais. Va-t-en ! »

« Ca va pas ? Je suis venu te chercher, tu repartiras avec moi ! »

« Sanzo tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as plus le temps ! Pars ! On se retrouvera plus tard ! »

« Non ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas encore une fois ! »

Goku embrassa Sanzo et le poussa comme il pouvait vers la fenêtre.

« S'il te plaît, va-t-en ! Je te promets qu'on se reverra. »

« Goku… »

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et Homura rentra. Lorsqu'il vit la scène il sortit son arme.

« SAUVE-TOI ! » hurla Goku.

« Goku ! Je reviendrai, je te le promets ! T'as intérêt à être vivant compris ? Je ne te pardonnerai jamais si tu m'abandonnes ! Jure-moi que tu resteras vivant ! »

Goku hocha la tête d'un air déterminé puis Sanzo l'embrassa une dernière fois et courut vers la fenêtre pour éviter les balles d'Homura. Il sauta et ouvrit son parachute. Homura courut à la fenêtre mais Sanzo était déjà parti. Il se retourna vers Goku, s'approcha de lui et le frappa avec son revolver sur la joue. Goku saigna mais ne bougea pas, il fixa Homura qui était très énervé.

« Petite peste ! Tu me le paieras ! »

Homura sortit de la pièce, furieux. Goku lui, souriait : il avait vu son Soleil, il était venu le chercher et il lui avait dit la vérité. Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant il ne douterait plus jamais de Sanzo et il attendrait patiemment qu'il revienne.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo atterrit à une trentaine de mètres de l'immeuble. Il détacha son parachute et contacta les autres pour leur dire sa position.

« Hakkai, je suis à trente mètres à l'Est de la tour. A côté d'un parc. »

« Très bien on arrive. »

Deux minutes après, l'hélicoptère apparut au-dessus du parc et descendit à quelques centimètres du sol. Sanzo grimpa dans l'appareil et celui-ci repartit.

« Sanzo ? Où est Goku ? » demanda Hakkai.

« Au vingtième. »

« Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas emmené ? »

« J'ai pas pu. Il était attaché par des chaînes au mur et Homura est arrivé avant que je n'aie eu le temps de le détacher. »

'Comme un animal…' pensa Sanzo.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Sanzo resta silencieux quelques secondes pour se remémorer dans quel état il avait trouvé son singe.

« Il survit. »

« Bien, alors il faudra y retourner. »

« Ca servirait à rien, Homura est pas débile, il va le changer de place. » grogna Gojyo.

« Alors que fait-on ? »

« Rentrons, on réfléchira au QG. »

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde réfléchissait, se creusait la tête pour trouver un moyen de sauver Goku. Lirin avait été informée de l'échec de la mission. Chacun se situait à un endroit de la pièce : Lirin était assise sur la table, Gojyo et Hakkai côte à côte sur le canapé, Anna appuyé contre un mur à côté de la porte et Sanzo en train de fumer près de la fenêtre.

« Arrêtes de ruminer dans ton coin, ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu le sais. » Anna s'était approchée de Sanzo mais gardait une certaine distance. « Tu l'as vu et tu sais qu'il va bien, il attendra qu'on vienne le chercher, il **_t'_**attendra. »

« Je pouvais l'aider, il était devant moi, à quelques millimètres, je pouvais le toucher, lui parler mais je n'ai pas pu le libérer. Qui sait jusqu'à quand il tiendra avant que cette enflure d'Homura ne le brise. »

« Jusqu'au bout. Il te l'a juré, non ? »

« Hmm. »

'Et moi je lui ai promis que j'irai le chercher, et je le ferai !'

« Je crois qu'on n'a plus vraiment le choix. Il va falloir que l'on procède à un échange. »

« Tu veux dire qu'on échange Goku contre le virus ? » demanda Gojyo.

« Oui, c'est notre seule chance de récupérer Goku. »

« Mais on peut pas faire ça ! Homura se servirait du virus à des fins personnelles et tout le monde sait que ça finirait mal. Et qui te dit qu'une fois qu'Homura aura le virus il nous rendra Goku ? Il le veut et je crois pas qu'il ait l'intention de le laisser partir. »

« Il a raison, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre les seringues, on récupérera Goku tout en gardant le virus. » intervint Sanzo.

« D'ailleurs où sont-elles ? »

Anna sortit les deux flacons de sa poche.

« Ici, Goku me les a confiées. »

« C'est pas un peu dangereux de se balader avec ça dans sa poche ? »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux les mettre nulle part. »

Anna regarda longuement les tubes et un changement apparut sur son visage. Une tristesse remplaça l'éternelle méfiance dans ses yeux. Sanzo fut le seul à le remarquer et pendant une seconde il se demanda ce qu'Anna cachait puis il pensa à autre chose.

« On a plus qu'à attendre qu'Homura nous contacte. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps. »

Tous restèrent silencieux et immobiles pendant deux heures. Soudain, une explosion retentit en dehors de l'immeuble. Les cinq sortirent et virent une voiture enflammée juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Heureusement il n'y avait personne dans le véhicule et les seuls individus présents accouraient de partout pour voir ce qui s'était passé, il n'y avait pas de blessés. Lirin s'approcha de la voiture et ramassa quelque chose.

« Ecarte-toi Lirin ! C'est dangereux ! » cria Anna.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » répondit la jeune fille rousse en levant la tête vers ses compagnons. « On dirait une sorte de boîte en acier. »

« Puis-je regarder ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Lirin donna la boîte à Hakkai qui la prit précautionneusement. Il l'observa sous toutes ses coutures et décida de l'ouvrir.

« Woh ! Deux secondes 'kai ! Tu vas pas l'ouvrir ! Y a peut-être une bombe dedans ! »

« Je ne pense pas, ne t'inquiètes pas Gojyo. »

Hakkai ouvrit la boîte très délicatement et regarda à l'intérieur. Les secondes semblaient être des heures pour les quatre autres. Finalement l'homme aux lunettes sortit une feuille pliée en deux. Il la tendit à Sanzo.

« On dirait une lettre. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de la lire. »

Sanzo ouvrit la lettre et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Anna lui arracha des mains et lut à haute voix.

« _J'espère que mon petit spectacle vous a plu. Il y en aura sûrement d'autres, cela dépend de vous ou plutôt de toi Sanzo. Si tu veux revoir Son Goku, rejoins-moi au Banks-Huntley Building sur South Spring Street dans trente minutes avec les tubes. Tu peux amener toute ta petite équipe si tu le souhaites, mais je crains qu'elle ne te soit d'aucune utilité. Si tu refuses de venir, je garderai Son Goku avec moi et je viendrai prendre de force le virus. A ce moment-là il y aura d'autres feux d'artifices comme celui que vous avez vu ou celui-ci. »_

Au même instant une voiture qui roulait explosa. Le conducteur fut éjecté de l'automobile et s'étala une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Des cris retentirent et les gens couraient dans tous les sens. La panique s'était installée en seulement cinq minutes.

Sanzo regardait la voiture au milieu de la route et semblait réfléchir. D'un coup il courut vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble et prit son arme. Les autres le suivirent et comprirent ce qu'il faisait. Il voulut s'approcher d'Anna pour prendre les tubes mais elle parla avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'avancer.

« Je les garde parce que je viens avec toi. Homura a dit qu'on pouvait venir alors c'est ce qu'on va faire et on va lui montrer ce qu'on vaut. »

Le reste de l'équipe hocha la tête pour dire qu'il venait aussi. Sanzo sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis leva la tête et fixa Anna. Un message silencieux passa entre eux mais il fut clair pour l'un et l'autre.

'_Fais ce que tu veux mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour te venir en aide si tu as des ennuis. C'est ta responsabilité. Et ne t'attends pas à ce que je lise une prière pour toi.'_

'_Je n'en aurai pas besoin, ne t'en fais pas.'_

Dix minutes plus tard, Sanzo, et Anna partirent en voiture vers le lieu de rendez-vous tandis que Gojyo et Hakkai y allèrent en hélicoptère. Lirin était resté au QG par mesure de sécurité. Ils arrivèrent avec dix minutes d'avance. Ils patientèrent dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que ça soit l'heure. Sanzo sortit en premier et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment qui se trouvait devant lui. Il n'y avait personne dans l'immeuble, l'obscurité régnait. Il regarda sur sa gauche et remarqua un des gardes du corps d'Homura. Il lui indiqua le chemin en pointant son fusil vers l'ascenseur. Il monta au dixième étage et avança jusqu'à se retrouver dans une vaste pièce. La lumière se déclencha automatiquement et Sanzo perçut une table et cinq sièges au centre de la salle. Soudain il entendit un bruit et se retourna, il vit Homura s'approcher de lui, seul. Rapidement les deux hommes furent face à face, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Sanzo regarda les alentours et ne vit personne. L'homme aux yeux différents souriait dangereusement. Il prit la parole au bout de quelques minutes.

« Bonsoir Sanzo, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter tout à l'heure. Tu es parti trop rapidement au grand blâme de quelqu'un… »

« Je ne faisais que passer. J'avais une course à faire. »

« Oh ! Il semblerait que tu ais laissé ce que tu étais venu chercher. T'es-tu finalement décidé à l'abandonner ? Comme tous les autres. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, tous ces jeunes garçons qui t'ont tourné autour, que tu as utilisé puis laissé tomber sans remords. »

« Je ne leur avais rien demandé, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre en faisant ça. »

« Et quand est-il pour Son Goku ? Vas-tu lui aussi le repousser ? Le violer puis le tuer ? »

« Je n'ai jamais violé qui que ce soit. Si tu fais référence à ce gamin il y a sept ans, saches que je ne l'ai pas violé c'est lui qui a voulu et je ne l'ai pas tué non plus, je l'ai retrouvé abattu dans mon lit. Et comment es-tu au courant de cette histoire ? »

« Comme tu dois le savoir j'ai fait partie de l'association moi aussi, j'ai eu tout le plaisir de fouiller dans les dossiers de Kanzeon Bozatsu. Tu n'as pas répondu pour Son Goku. »

« Je ne me sers pas de lui, ce qu'il y a entre ce saru et moi ne te regardes pas. Et pour ton information, je sais très bien que tu le veux pour toi mais je ne laisserai jamais tomber. Il est à moi et il le restera. »

Homura serra les dents.

« Je suppose que tu veux le voir. Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai pris bien soin de lui. »

Ce fut au tour de Sanzo de calmer sa colère.

« Zenon ! Apporte Son Goku ici ! »

Un grand homme roux apporta Goku. Il le tenait par l'épaule. Sanzo fut soulagé de voir Goku en vie et à peu près en forme. Ses mains n'étaient plus liées, il était habillé mais saignait au niveau de la joue et de son bras gauche. Il avait la tête baissée et des mèches couvraient ses yeux. Il leva la tête et l'espace d'une seconde, Sanzo vit que son regard était plein de tristesse mais il s'illumina lorsqu'il vit son Soleil. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, il n'y avait plus rien autour, plus personne. Ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre. Ce moment de retrouvailles fut coupé par Homura.

« Tu vois, il va bien. Beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'il est avec toi. Si tu veux vraiment son bonheur, laisse-le avec moi. »

« Il y a un autre trait de mon caractère que tu n'as pas cité : je suis du genre possessif voire égoïste, ce qui est à moi n'est à personne d'autre. Et il se trouve que Goku est à moi et je n'ai nullement l'intention de renoncer à lui. »

« Tu dois réellement tenir à lui alors. Ou bien tu n'apprécies pas qu'on se serve de tes _jouets. »_

« Contrairement à toi, je ne considère pas les gens comme des objets, et Goku n'est pas mon jouet. Je ne me sers pas de lui pour assouvir mes besoins et pulsions sexuels, tandis que toi c'est exactement ce que tu souhaites faire. Dommage pour toi tu n'en auras pas l'occasion. »

Homura rit à gorge déployée ce qui inquiéta Sanzo.

« Et si je te disais qu'il est trop tard. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Le cauchemar prend vie

Sanzo sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Il regarda Goku dans les yeux mais le brun tourna la tête honteusement.

'C'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Il a osé le toucher ! Il va me le payer !'

Sanzo lança un regard noir à Homura qui continuait à rire.

« Enfoiré ! Je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde ! »

« Oh ! Vraiment ? Sincèrement Sanzo, pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans des états pareils ? Tiens-tu réellement à lui ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question. Tu n'oses pas lui dire la vérité et avouer que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge et rien d'autre. Que tu ne l'as jamais aimé et que tu es heureux que quelqu'un veuille bien de lui. »

Homura approcha sa main du visage de Goku sur lequel se lisait l'hésitation. Sanzo n'avait pas bougé depuis que Homura avait avoué s'être 'amusé' avec Goku. Soudain il tira une balle qui passa juste entre le visage de Goku et la main d'Homura.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas le toucher ! La prochaine sera pour ta tête ! »

Homura retira sa main et regarda Sanzo, il paraissait étonné et surtout en colère. Bientôt Gojyo, Hakkai et Anna rejoignirent Sanzo et se placèrent à ses côtés légèrement en arrière. Goku remarqua la présence des trois autres et sourit à leur arrivée.

« Tu avais bien dit qu'on pouvait venir, eh bien nous voilà. » déclara Anna. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son frère et reparla « C'est moi qui ais le virus. Si tu le veux je te l'apporte mais tu dois laisser partir Goku. »

« Non, tu vas déposer les deux tubes sur la table et Goku ira les récupérer et me les ramènera. Vas-y. »

Anna et Goku avancèrent en même temps vers la table, lentement, chacun regardant l'autre. Goku perçut une profonde tristesse ainsi qu'une grande détermination dans les yeux de sa jeune sœur. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais il redoutait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de grave. Alors qu'Anna allait déposer les tubes sur la table, Goku attrapa son poignet et l'empêcha de bouger. Il prit le tube contenant le virus dans sa main tout en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux.

« C'est bien le virus que tu veux Homura ? Eh bien je suis désolé de te dire que tu ne l'auras pas. »

Goku lâcha le poignet de sa sœur et la poussa loin. Il ouvrit le tube et sortit la seringue. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sanzo et celui-ci put voir du regret et de la tristesse dans les yeux de son jeune amant. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce que Goku comptait faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Goku s'était injecté le virus dans le bras. Il lâcha la seringue et regarda Homura en souriant fièrement.

« GOKU ! » hurla Sanzo.

Personne n'arrivait à croire ce qu'ils voyaient : Goku s'était délibérément injecté le poison en lui. Sanzo sentit la colère et les larmes montaient en lui mais il se retint et sortit son arme. Des coups de feu éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Goku alla se cacher sous la table et il fut rapidement rejoint par son amant blond.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ? T'es complètement insensé ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? »

« J'ai été souillé par Homura, je ne suis plus le même maintenant. »

« Pas pour moi. Qu'importe ce qu'il t'a fais ça ne compte pas ! On surmontera cette épreuve ainsi que beaucoup d'autres ! »

« Non, Sanzo. C'est trop tard et tu le sais, plus rien ne peut me sauver maintenant. S'il te plaît, tue-moi ! »

« Quoi ? » murmura Sanzo qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tue-moi ! Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasses et pas lui, il m'en a déjà assez fait ! Je t'en supplie Sanzo. »

Sanzo regarda Goku et vit des larmes se former dans ses yeux dorés autrefois plein de joie et de vie. Sanzo leva son arme et la pointa sur le cœur de Goku, il avait les doigts sur la gâchette, il allait appuyer mais soudain quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

'_Ne le laisses pas, il a besoin de toi. Prouves-lui qu'il peut compter sur toi, c'est très important. Ce sont des choses comme ça qui vont tester votre amour.'_

'_Je t'aime Sanzo'_

'_Si un jour on se marie ça voudra dire que je ferai partie de ta famille donc de la sienne. Ça serait marrant !'_

'_Ne me rejette pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Sanzo'_

'_Je sais ce que je veux, j'en suis sûr ; s'il y a une personne avec qui je veux être c'est toi. C'est vrai que je n'ose pas m'engager mais si tu restes à mes côtés ça ira. En voulant te protéger je te fais encore plus de mal mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en prie, pardonnes-moi…'_

'_Je t'aime Goku'_

'Goku…'

« Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je te donnerai l'anti-virus ! Il nous reste dix heures avant que le virus ne te tue ! On a largement le temps ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas je te le promets ! »

Sanzo embrassa Goku passionnément puis le pris dans ses bras. Gojyo les rejoint.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais on a besoin d'aide dehors ! »

Pendant ce temps Anna était entourée de trois hommes plus Homura.

« Donne-nous le dernier tube ! Puisque Son Goku a joué les braves en s'injectant le virus il faut donc que nous le recréons. Quel petit morveux ! »

« N'insulte pas mon frère ! »

« Alors comme ça tu es sa sœur, intéressant. Ça pourra peut-être me servir plus tard. »

« Tu n'auras pas ce tube ! »

Anna ouvrit le tube et s'injecta ce qu'il contenait dans son bras. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Homura se faisait prendre un tube sous ses yeux.

« Comment ? Encore ! Mais maintenant tu ne pourras plus sauver ton frère. »

Homura perçut dans les yeux d'Anna une sorte de moquerie.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je risquerai la vie de mon frère ? »

Homura ne comprit pas le sens de la phrase.

« Anna ! »

Goku cria après sa sœur car il l'avait vu agir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il vit Homura donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Anna et ses gardes l'emmener. Anna leva la tête pour regarder son frère, elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Goku était complètement perdu : pourquoi sa propre sœur se serait injecté l'anti-virus alors que lui-même en avait besoin ? Et pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle ne sacrifierait pas la vie de son frère. Ce sourire et ce clin d'œil n'étaient pas innocents. Anna avait un plan en tête mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Homura enleva Anna.

« J'y crois pas ! Comment a-t-elle osé ? Elle s'est injectée l'Apollon maintenant on n'a plus aucune chance de sauver Goku ! » Sanzo était fou de rage après Anna.

« Calme-toi Sanzo ! Je pense qu'Anna sait ce qu'elle fait. Il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça, je suis sûre que l'on va pouvoir sauver Goku. » expliqua Hakkai.

Goku était silencieux et fixait la porte où il avait vu sa sœur pour la dernière fois.

« Il faut qu'on la retrouve ! »

« Quoi ? Après ce qu'elle vient de faire tu veux encore l'aider ? »

« Elle est ma sœur Sanzo. Je la connais, je suis sûre qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête seulement j'ai peur de ce que ça pourrait être. Je lui fais confiance. Et puis il faut qu'on la retrouve pour savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça. »

Sanzo ne paraissait pas convaincu mais puisque Goku le voulait il n'allait pas refuser. Il ne restait que neuf heures et trente minutes pour injecter l'antidote à Goku mais pour ça il faudrait en trouver. Il fallait donc rattraper Anna.

Pendant ce temps Homura emmenait Anna dans une voiture.

« Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? Tu dois bien avoir un plan sinon tu n'agirais pas ainsi. »

« Je veux simplement que tu laisses mon frère tranquille. »

« En quel honneur ? »

« Tu lui en as assez fait ! Et ne pense pas à procéder à un échange : je préfère encore souffrir par ta faute plutôt que de le laisser revenir avec toi ! »

« Quel courage ! Vous êtes tous aussi téméraire dans la famille ? »

Anna regarda Homura d'une manière si intense que si ses yeux avaient lancé des flammes, Homura aurait été brûlé vif à l'heure qu'il est.

De leur côté, le reste de l'équipe était toujours dans le Banks-Huntley Building. Hakkai était parti chercher son ordinateur portable dans la voiture et était maintenant installé sur la table dans la salle où avait eu lieu la rencontre avec Homura.

« Puisque Anna a son émetteur sur elle, je devrais pouvoir la localiser rapidement. Seulement le problème c'est que l'ordinateur est bientôt à cour de batterie, je ne sais pas combien de temps il va tenir. »

« Alors fais de ton mieux et dépêche-toi s'il te plaît ! »

« Oui, Goku. Je fais ce que je peux ! »

Goku s'éloigna du groupe et sortit dans le couloir. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était anxieux et inquiet mais il avait aussi peur. Il était en train de vivre ses dernières heures et sa sœur lui avait dérobé la seule chose qui aurait pu le sauver. Il voulait vivre encore longtemps au côté de Sanzo, il aurait voulu se marier avec lui mais il savait que c'était impossible. Le seul point positif c'était qu'il aurait effectivement vécu avec Sanzo jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, elle était seulement arrivée trop tôt. Tout ça à cause d'Anna. Goku ne pouvait pas croire que sa sœur l'ait trahi, il y avait forcément une raison.

Sanzo avait vu Goku sortir et il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il le suivit et ferma la porte pour que les deux autres n'entendent pas. Il le vit assit sur un fauteuil dans le couloir, un air désespéré. Il s'approcha doucement de son petit ange brun et s'accroupit face à lui. Il posa une main réconfortante sur sa tête et Goku leva les yeux.

« Hey ! »

« Hey ! » Goku émit un faible sourire.

« Fais pas cette tête, on va trouver une solution. »

Goku hocha lentement la tête.

« Tu m'en veux ? Je sais que tu es énervé, tu as tout à fait le droit de l'être. Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû faire ça, je suis qu'un imbécile, tu as raison. »

« Goku… calme-toi. C'est vrai que tu as été très imprudent et ça m'énerve que tu ais agi comme ça. Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir, tu vois maintenant les conséquences que ça peut prendre. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es pas vraiment stupide mais je t'en voudrais si jamais tu mourrais à cause de ce truc. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner maintenant alors qu'on s'est à peine retrouvé. »

« Sanzo… que feras-tu si… ? »

« Si quoi ? »

« Si je meurs… »

« Tu ne mourras pas ! Je t'en empêcherai ! »

« Réponds s'il te plaît ! »

« … je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas y penser. »

'Je ne pourrai plus vivre, tu es ma lumière, comment pourrais-je faire sans toi à mes côtés ? Je ne le pourrai pas et je le sais mais je ne peux pas te le dire parce que sinon tu vas t'inquiéter.'

« Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi. Je n'aurais pas dû mais Homura paraissait tellement convaincant, je ne savais plus qui je devais croire. »

« Je sais, c'est pas grave. »

« Sanzo, j'ai peur ! Je veux pas mourir ! »

Goku commença à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de son Soleil, celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula contre le mur derrière lui avec son singe dans les bras. Il le serra fort contre lui comme s'il allait le perdre à tout moment.

« Tu ne mourras pas Goku, je te le promets. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

Il leva la tête du jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, dans les bras de l'autre, protégés du monde autour.


	18. Sauvetage et duel

« Alors ? Tu ne la trouves pas ? » demanda impatiemment Gojyo.

« Deux secondes, encore un peu de patience je me rapproche. » répondit Hakkai.

« Tu crois qu'on a une chance de sauver Goku ? » Gojyo avait allumé une cigarette et regardait ailleurs. Il semblait préoccupé.

« Je pense oui, je suis sûr que Anna sait ce qu'elle fait, il faut lui faire confiance. » Hakkai avait relevé la tête et regardé son amant avec inquiétude.

« Mais c'est bizarre quand même. Elle agit étrangement depuis le début, tu trouves pas ? Personne ne sait ce qu'elle recherche ni ce qu'elle veut. A plusieurs reprises j'ai eu des doutes sur elle mais à chaque fois je finissais par la croire. Maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser. Est-elle vraiment de notre côté ? Une sœur ne pourrait pas trahir son frère et l'envoyer à la mort, n'est-ce pas Hakkai ? »

« Je ne sais pas Gojyo. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit notre ennemie, c'est vrai qu'elle a un comportement des plus douteux mais je lui fais confiance. Je me trompe peut-être mais je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer double agent. Je suis convaincu qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça. »

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison. »

Hakkai sourit et se replongea dans ses recherches.

« Ca y est ! Je l'ai repéré ! »

« Où est-elle ? » demanda précipitamment Gojyo.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Sanzo et Goku coururent vers l'ordinateur.

« Alors où est-elle ? Où est ma sœur ? »

« Elle se dirige vers Queensway Bridge, je suppose qu'elle est toujours avec Homura. Ils sont en route pour la falaise San Pedro. Si on prend l'hélicoptère et qu'on part maintenant on pourra les rattraper à temps. »

« Gojyo et Hakkai prenait l'hélico, Goku et moi on y va en moto ! »

Les quatre complices sortirent de l'immeuble en courant et se séparèrent selon leur moyen de transport. L'hélicoptère démarra et partit en direction de la côte Ouest. Hakkai suivait toujours l'émetteur d'Anna sur son ordinateur. La moto que conduisait Sanzo allait à une vitesse folle, ils seraient sur place en peu de temps.

'Pourvu qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal, pas comme il m'a fait…' le cœur de Goku se serra lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'Homura lui avait fait.

'_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Sanzo tient tant à te garder, c'est vrai que je perds pas mon temps avec toi. Tu es beaucoup mieux que ton jeune ami.'_

'Mon ami… de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?'

« Goku ? Ca va ? »

« Oui, ça va Sanzo, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Ne me mens pas, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Est-ce que vous en avez appris plus sur la mort de Nataku ? »

Sanzo resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

« Oui, il n'est pas mort comme te l'a dit la vieille. Il a été enlevé puis tué par Homura parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire où tu étais. »

Le sang de Goku ne fit qu'un tour à cet aveu.

« Non… » ce ne fut qu'un murmure inaudible mais Sanzo l'entendit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je…Je crois que… Homura a… violé Nataku… »

« Quoi ? »

« Lorsqu'il… lorsque j'étais prisonnier Homura venait souvent me voir et il essayait toujours de… 's'amuser' avec moi mais je le repoussais à chaque fois mais un moment je n'ai pas pu et il m'a déshabillé et il a commencé à… faire des choses puis il m'a dit qu'il ne perdait pas son temps avec moi et que j'étais mieux que mon ami. Je ne savais pas de qui il parlait mais maintenant je sais. »

Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler et Sanzo s'en aperçut.

« Ca va aller, ça passera tu verras. Je suis là. Je ne le laisserai plus t'approcher. »

Goku se calmait grâce aux paroles de son amant.

« Ils se sont arrêtés ! Ils sont au bord de la falaise ! Gojyo fonce ! » cria Hakkai.

« C'est parti ! »

« Sanzo tu me reçois ? Ils sont à la falaise, à l'arrêt ! »

« Bien reçu ! »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Gare-toi là Shien ! Je suis désolé jeune fille mais tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité et puisque tu ne veux pas procéder à un échange alors je vais me débarrasser de toi. Après-vous mademoiselle. »

Anna sortit de la voiture en première suivit d'Homura, Zenon et Shien. Elle avança de quelques pas et se retourna brusquement pour donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac d'Homura. Elle avait les mains liées elle ne pouvait donc pas éviter les coups. Zenon la frappa avec son fusil au visage avec une telle force qu'elle vola sur plusieurs mètres. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et lança un regard meurtrier à Homura.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça voyons ! Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est toi qui t'es lancée là-dedans. »

Homura pointa son arme sur la tête d'Anna et s'apprêtait à tirer lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de moteur se rapprocher. Il tourna la tête et vit une moto foncer vers lui. Elle se gara à quelques mètres et Homura vit que c'était Sanzo et Goku. Ensuite ce fut un hélicoptère qui arriva avec à son bord Gojyo et Hakkai. Le brun lança une grenade sur la voiture et celle-ci explosa. Il sauta de l'engin et fut rapidement rejoint par Gojyo qui avait posé l'hélicoptère plus loin.

« Comme c'est aimable à vous de venir nous rendre une petite visite. Vous allez justement assister à la mort de votre amie et sœur. »

« HOMURA ! Tu as violé et tué Nataku pas vrai ? Dis-le moi ! » hurla Goku.

« Puisque tu y tiens tant, oui c'est vrai. » déclara Homura sans broncher.

« Tu vas me le payer ! »

« GOKU NON ! Reste là ! Tu es blessé et tu as un virus en toi. Ne fais pas d'efforts, je m'occupe de lui ! » ordonna Sanzo.

Goku obéit sans protester et s'éloigna. Il regarda sa sœur et vit qu'elle avait le visage en sang et que ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Elle le regardait; ils se fixèrent longtemps, sans bouger ni parler.

Pendant ce temps Homura et Sanzo étaient sur leurs gardes.

« Alors comme ça c'est toi qui va m'affronter Sanzo. Très bien, voyons voir si tu es à la hauteur, si tu pourras protéger ton cher Son Goku. »

« Tu sais comment on appelle les hommes qui violent des gamins ? Des pédophiles mais toi tu es plus que ça, tu es un salopard de première catégorie. Nataku n'avait que seize ans au moment des faits, comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille sans avoir de remords ? »

« Parce que ça me plaît. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pris plus de plaisir avec Son Goku qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Connard ! »

Sanzo se rua sur Homura et lui décrocha une droite dans la mâchoire, ce fut le début d'un combat acharné. Tous les coups étaient permis, chacun versait sa rage pour l'autre dans la moindre attaque. Goku regardait silencieusement le combat, Hakkai se battait contre Shien un peu plus loin et Gojyo affrontait Zenon. Il ne bougeait pas et posait souvent son regard sur sa sœur qui ne cessait de le fixer. Il avait essayé de s'approcher d'elle et de la détacher mais elle lui avait interdit. Goku ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Il n'osait pas regarder Sanzo, ça lui rappelait trop qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider et il s'en voulait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début des combats mais il se rendit compte du silence qui l'entoura soudainement. Il leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'Anna ne le regardait plus mais qu'elle fixait autre chose derrière elle. Goku se leva et sentit ses jambes défaillir. Au bord de la falaise se trouvaient Sanzo et Homura. Le blond était en difficulté, il cracha du sang lorsque Homura lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac.

« Tu vas mourir Sanzo. »

« Si je meurs, alors tu mouras avec moi ! »

Sanzo attrapa Homura et sauta de la falaise. Goku regarda la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux mais il n'était plus conscient. Il fixait toujours là où Sanzo se tenait quelques minutes avant. Soudain Goku s'élança vers le bord de la falaise, il voulait voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il ne pouvait croire. Il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres du bord quand il fut propulsé à terre. Anna s'était jetée sur lui pour l'arrêter.

« Laisse-moi ! Je dois y aller ! Il faut que j'aide Sanzo ! »

« Reste-là ! Tu le gêneras si tu y vas ! »

« Non ! Je vais le sauver ! »

« Goku arrêtes ! Sanzo est fort tu devrais le savoir ! Il est plus intelligent que tu ne le penses ! Il a sauté volontairement, il sait ce qu'il fait ! Goku écoute-moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je le retrouve on me l'enlève ?... »

« Goku… »

Le jeune châtain était incapable de bouger, il était paralysé et son esprit ne fonctionnait plus correctement. Il était dans un état second dût au choc. Soudain une détonation retentit puis le silence suivit. Un silence lourd que personne n'osait briser. Les secondes défilèrent au ralenti. Cette détonation venait d'en bas, derrière la falaise. Gojyo qui venait d'asséner le coup final à Zenon s'était retourné vers la falaise, il fut rapidement rejoint par Hakkai qui venait de se débarrasser de Shien. Personne n'effectua de mouvement, tous regardaient la corniche avec impatience. Le temps semblait s'être figé et cette impression dura pendant de longues minutes mais personne ne pouvait dire combien exactement. Puis une main apparut, elle semblait revenir de loin. Elle fut suivit d'une deuxième puis grâce à un effort considérable de la personne, les bras apparurent ainsi qu'une tête. A cet instant, Goku bénit le Soleil d'être blond et pas brun. Il fut le premier à réagir et se précipita vers son amant qui était en difficulté. Gojyo l'aida à ramener Sanzo tandis que Hakkai resta auprès d'Anna. Une fois que Sanzo soit en sécurité sur la terre ferme, Goku le prit dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il formulait des paroles incompréhensibles tout en serrant son Soleil contre lui. La joie qu'il avait ressentie en voyant son amant en vie lui avait fait retrouver la capacité de bouger et parler. Sanzo n'avait encore rien dit, ou plutôt n'en avait pas eu l'occasion : l'étreinte de Goku était trop serrée. Au bout de cinq minutes il n'y tint plus.

« Baka... Tu m'étouffes… »

« Oh pardon Sanzo ! Je suis désolé ! J'avais pas vu ! J'ai pas fait exprès je te jure ! Pardon ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon !... »

« Ferme-là ! J'ai compris, je suis pas sourd par contre je vais mourir d'asphyxie si tu continues à me serrer comme ça. »

« Ah oui ! Pardon ! »

« Eh bien ! Que de retrouvailles chaleureuses ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de l'autre dingue ? » demanda Gojyo.

« Il a ressenti l'envie pressante de visiter les fonds de l'océan. »

« Je vois. Bonne nouvelle ! On est enfin débarrassé de lui ! Tout est fini ! »

« Pas exactement non. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il nous reste un détail à tirer au clair. »


	19. Délivrance ultime

Hey ! Alors voici le dernier chapitre mais suivra après celui-ci un épilogue parce que sinon vous allez resté sur votre faim. Par contre j'ai eu la joyeuse idée d'effacer toute ce que j'avais écrit dont l'épilogue, suite à une maladresse. Il va donc mettre un peu de temps avant de venir parce que disons qu'entre les disserts en philo, les études de bouquins en anglais et lettres, j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire mais je ferais mon maximum. Ah ! au fait ! Pour faire cette fic je me suis légèrement (hum… bon d'accord, **énormément**) inspirée d'un film, peut-être que vous avez reconnu, en tout cas si vous l'avez vu vous trouverez facilement les ressemblances. Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas trouvé je le dirai dans l'épilogue. Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! Bye bye !

Tout en disant ça, Sanzo leva la tête et regarda Anna droit dans les yeux. Gojyo l'aida à se relever sous le regard inquiet de Goku. Tous trois s'approchèrent de l'endroit où se trouvaient Hakkai et l'ex prisonnière. Hakkai s'approcha des poignets de la jeune fille pour lui enlever ses chaînes mais celle-ci s'écarta.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Que je sois attachée ou pas ça revient au même. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Anna ? »

« Pour ce qui va se passer je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir les mains libres. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? »

Anna voulut répondre mais il se mit à tousser violemment et à cracher du sang.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Anna réponds-moi ! »

« Recule-toi Goku ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne m'approche pas ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' ! Fais ce que je te dis ! »

« Tu es malade ? J'ai quelques connaissances en médecine, je peux peut-être te soigner. »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu ne peux rien faire Hakkai. Personne n'y peut rien. Je vais mourir. »

« QUOI ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Le seul mourrant ici c'est moi ! »

« Tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas malade, tu es en pleine forme. »

« Oui ! A part que j'ai un virus mortel qui circule dans mon corps et qui me tuera dans quatre heures mais sinon je vais très bien ! » ironisa Goku.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Je te dis que tu n'as pas de virus en toi ! »

« Tu m'as bien vu m'injecter le Python ! » Goku commençait à s'énerver.

« Ce n'était pas le virus… »

« J'ai bien vérifié ! Je me suis injecté le Python et toi tu as pris l'Apollon ! Je t'ai vu faire ! Comment as-tu osé ? Ma propre sœur… J'arrive pas à le croire… Pourquoi ? »

« ECOUTE-MOI ! »

Goku fut tellement surpris par ce cri qu'il n'osa pas répondre.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux Goku et ne m'interromps pas ! Tu n'as pas de virus en toi contrairement à ce que tu crois. Je t'ai vu t'injecté le contenu d'une seringue et je sais que tu as bien vérifié que ça soit celle qui contenait le Python mais laisse-moi te dire que ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Mais… »

« Non ! Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi finir ! Tout comme tu ne t'es pas injecté le virus, je ne me suis pas injecté l'anti-virus. Je n'aurais pas fais ça. Je vais vous expliquer. Goku tu es mon frère, je te connais par cœur mais même sans ça je savais quelles étaient tes intentions, je savais que tu comptais t'injecter le virus en toi. J'avais prévu que tu le fasses et je ne me suis pas trompée, tu voulais le faire et c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer si je n'étais pas intervenue. Avant que l'on ne se rende au rendez-vous fixait par Homura pour procéder à l'échange j'ai inversé le contenu des seringues… »

Anna marqua un temps de pause pour laisser le soin aux quatre autres de digérer ce que ses aveux signifiaient.

« Je vous laisse réaliser ce que je viens de dire mais je pense que vous avez compris. Goku tu t'es injecté l'Apollon et moi j'ai pris le Python. »

« Com… Comment ?... »

« Tu n'as rien. Dans quatre heures c'est moi qui mourrai. »

« NON ! Il faut t'injecter l'anti-virus maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Pourquoi vous restez plantés là ? »

« Goku… » commença Hakkai.

Le jeune châtain ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis ne bougeaient pas et faisaient une tête d'enterrement.

« Goku, tu t'es injecté le dernier exemplaire d'Apollon. Il n'en n'existe plus et c'est le seul moyen de guérir du Python. J'avais détruit les autres seringues avant que tu ne te fasses kidnappé tu te souviens ? »

La réalité venait de frappait Goku d'un coup. Il réalisa alors pourquoi tout le monde était calme : il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

'J'ai pris le dernier anti-virus, j'ai tué ma soeur. C'est à cause de moi si elle ne vivra pas plus longtemps. Je l'accusais de m'avoir abandonné mais en réalité c'est moi le coupable. Non…'

« Mais pourquoi tu t'es injecté le virus puisque tu savais qu'il n'y avait plus d'Apollon ? »

« Pour pas que quelqu'un mette la main dessus. »

« Mais on aurait pu le conserver à l'abri au QG ! »

« Non, il aurait toujours existé une menace. »

« Mais pourquoi toi ? »

« Parce que contrairement à vous je n'ai rien à perdre. Si j'ai accepté de travailler pour Jigoku no Honoo c'est parce qu'au moins comme ça je pouvais me rendre utile. Je savais les risques que cela encourait mais je n'ai pas hésité. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Et moi alors ? Tu penses à moi ? Ton frère ? Je ne compte pas pour toi ? »

« Bien sur que si mais tu as Sanzo maintenant et lui a besoin de toi, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être séparé. Puis tu as aussi Gojyo et Hakkai. Eux aussi sont en couple et ne peuvent donc sacrifier leur vie. Moi je n'ai personne ici, c'était donc à moi de me sacrifier. Je ne fais pas ça pour jouer les héros ou par pure égoïsme mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres de la perte des tes proches et encore moins que tu meurs. »

« Et tu crois que je ne vais pas souffrir de ta mort peut-être ? »

« Je le sais, mais tu as quelqu'un à tes côtés qui t'aidera à surmonter cette épreuve. Tu n'es pas seul Goku, souviens-toi de ça. »

« Je veux pas que tu meurs. » sanglota Goku.

« Je sais, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. » Anna prit une grande inspiration puis reprit la parole « Goku j'ai une dernière chose à te demander. »

« Oui ? Tout ce que tu veux ! »

« Tues-moi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux que tu me tues, je ne veux pas mourir à cause du virus, ça serait trop long et trop douloureux. S'il te plaît Goku, achève-moi. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas à ma sœur ! »

« Tu préférerais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le fasse ? »

« NON ! »

« Alors vas-y ! Je t'en prie ! Offre-moi une mort digne de ce nom. Je sais que tu en es capable. »

« Tu m'en demandes trop ! »

« Goku… s'il te plaît. »

Goku regarda autour de lui, Gojyo et Hakkai s'était écartés il ne restait plus que Sanzo qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Il croisa le regard de son ange et il lut dans ses yeux qu'il cherchait son soutien. Sanzo s'approcha et sortit son revolver pour le tendre à Goku tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Le jeune homme regarda l'arme puis Sanzo puis reporta son attention sur l'arme. Il tendit une main tremblante vers celle-ci. Il ferma les yeux et se saisit de l'arme d'un coup et se retourna vivement vers sa sœur tout en pointant le canon du revolver sur son front. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et croisa le regard vermillon de sa sœur, il n'y avait aucune rancœur, aucune peur, juste une certaine appréhension rapidement remplacée par une douceur intense.

« Tu sais, en faite je ne pourrai pas assister à votre mariage. Promets-moi une chose Goku : sois heureux et ne le laisse pas partir. »

« Promis. »

Anna tourna la tête vers Sanzo et hocha la tête ce que fit également le blond. Puis elle regarda de nouveau son frère une dernière fois.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Goku juste avant de tirer.

Il n'était pas sûr mais il croyait avoir entendu un faible 'merci'. Il regarda sa sœur s'étendre sur le sol et tomba à genoux. Les émotions qu'il avait ressenties depuis le début de la journée étaient trop fortes, il ne pouvait plus tout contenir à l'intérieur. Ses larmes coulèrent à flot et il hurla :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Sanzo regarda son amant frapper avec acharnement le sol tout en pleurant. Il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer sa peine. Il s'approcha de lui et le retourna pour qu'il voie son visage. La colère s'étant mêlée à la tristesse, Goku frappa Sanzo de toutes ses forces et celui-ci encaissa les coups sans broncher. Au bout de deux minutes, Goku se calma mais il continuait de pleurer. Il se laissa aller contre le torse de son aimé où il s'endormit peu de temps après. Sanzo prit son amant dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'hélicoptère.

« On rentre, Goku a besoin de se reposer. Je doute qu'il reprenne du service avant un certain temps. Deux deuils en une semaine, je sais pas s'il s'en remettra. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira. Tant que tu seras à ses côtés il ne risquera rien. Et nous aussi on l'aidera à surmonter cette épreuve, on ne sera pas trop de trois. N'est-ce pas Gojyo ? »

« Mais oui ! On va pas l'abandonner le saru ! Tout ira bien tu verras ! »

« Hn. »

Sanzo ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de Gojyo et Hakkai car il savait que ça serait dur. Goku était très fragile émotionnellement, il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour se rétablir. Mais Sanzo avait confiance en son singe, il savait qu'il réussirait à surmonter sa peine, il fallait juste être patient.

L'hélicoptère démarra avec à son bord quatre hommes dont un endormi dans les bras d'un autre. Il se dirigeait vers le QG de l'association pour informer Kanzeon de la réussite de la mission et qu'ils allaient prendre des vacances, de longues et bien méritées vacances.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Un dernier adieu

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui voici le dernier chapitre enfin ! On n'y croyait plus je sais ! Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir écrit plus tôt mais je suis plus tellement dans le Sanzo/Goku, j'ai carrément changé de monde !!! Du coup j'ai pas été très motivée pour écrire mais comme promis voilà l'épilogue enfin le dernier chap. Donc voilà, en avant pour l'aventure !!!!**

Cinq mois plus tard, aucun des agents n'avait repris le travail. Après avoir fait leur rapport à Kanzeon Bozatsu, chacun prit du repos pour se consacrer à leur nouvelle vie. Sanzo avait _invité_ (**ndla: **comprenez-le dans le sens «forcé») Goku à venir vivre chez lui. Celui-ci se remettait péniblement de la mort de sa sœur. Les premières semaines furent les plus dures : il faisait des cauchemars, pleurait, ne mangeait plus et s'était enfermé dans un profond mutisme. Il dû sa guérison à Sanzo qui fit tout pour lui changer les idées. Au départ il ne recevait aucun signe et étant connu pour ne pas avoir une patience à toute épreuve, Sanzo employa les grands moyens et emmena Goku à l'endroit même où il avait tué sa sœur : la falaise San Pedro. Une fois sur place, Sanzo laissa Goku se débrouiller seul, celui-ci semblait perdu.

_Flash-back_

_«Tu te souviens de cet endroit?»_

_«…»_

_«C'est là que tu l'as fais, que tu as tué ta sœur. Tu as pris mon flingue, tu as visé sa tête puis tu as tiré et ensuite elle est morte. Tu te rappelles?»_

_«…»_

_«Oh! Oui tu t'en souviens! Tu n'as pas oublié, la preuve tu portes toujours le deuil, deux mois après! Tu comptes rester une loque toute ta vie? Je suis censé faire quoi moi? Attendre que tu te décides à refaire surface? Te regarder mourir à petit feu sans rien faire? Désolé mais ça ne marche pas comme ça! Tu l'as tué, tu assumes! C'est elle qui te l'a demandé, tu ne l'as pas fais de ton plein gré! Si tu veux tant la rejoindre alors saute! Ne te gênes pas pour moi, après tout c'est pas comme si je comptais pour toi! Ca fait deux mois que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole ni même regardé! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre! Remue-toi!»_

_Les mots de Sanzo résonnèrent comme une formule magique dans la tête de Goku. A l'entente du mot «saute!» il reprit conscience et réalisa où il se trouvé. Il se rapprocha du bord de la falaise lentement et regarda en bas. Les vagues venaient frapper les rochers de toute leur force, c'était un endroit parfait pour mettre fin à ses jours mais ce n'était pas l'intention de Goku. Il releva la tête et se tourna vers Sanzo. Celui-ci le fixait intensément, angoissé à l'idée que son saru ne saute vraiment. Mais au lieu de ça, le jeune châtain avança vers son Soleil d'un pas sûr, un air déterminé sur le visage. Arrivé à la hauteur du blond, Goku leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, Sanzo put alors voir l'étincelle de vie qui avait disparu depuis si longtemps, brillait dans les yeux de son jeune amant. Le jeune homme rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de sa moitié et dirigea ses lèvres vers l'oreille de ce dernier._

_«Je t'aime Sanzo. Merci.» chuchota Goku._

_Sanzo écarquilla ses yeux: son amant était enfin de retour. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux mais rencontra des lèvres sur son chemin. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, comme dans son souvenir. Cette sensation lui avait tellement manquée. Il partagèrent un long et tendre baisé durant lequel deux mains vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille de Sanzo. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Goku regarda son Soleil dans les yeux et lui montra tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour celui-ci. Sanzo noua ses mains dans le dos de Goku et appuya son front contre le sien._

_«Désolé.»_

_«Chut! Ne dis rien. Tu es de nouveau toi-même c'est le principal.»_

_«Oui.»_

_Goku serra Sanzo plus fort et enfonça sa tête dans son cou._

Après cet événement, Goku reprit ses anciennes habitudes, il ne partit pas pour autant de chez Sanzo, où il s'était bien habitué à vivre. Il avait décidé de rendre une visite à son ami et sa sœur qui dormaient à présent d'un sommeil éternel.

« Sanzo ? »

« Hmm. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller au cimetière aujourd'hui ? »

Sanzo tourna brusquement la tête à la requête de son amant. Goku n'avait pas voulu mettre les pieds dans cet endroit depuis l'enterrement d'Anna. Sa demande fut donc une surprise.

« Pourquoi tu veux y aller ? »

« J'aimerai leur dire au revoir une fois pour toute et leur montrer que je vais bien et que je ne les oublierai jamais. »

« Très bien. On y va. »

Lorsqu'il arriva au cimetière, Goku fut étonné de voir Gojyo et Hakkai qui les attendaient. Il leur sourit et se dirigea vers la tombe de sa sœur qui se trouvait à côté de celle de Nataku.

« Bonjour vous deux. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu, je suis désolé. Je ne me sentais pas encore prêt mais maintenant ça va mieux. Grâce à Sanzo. Vous me manquez énormément mais je sais que de là où vous êtes vous me surveillez. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi, j'ai mon ange personnel sur Terre et je peux vous assurez qu'il prend bien soin de moi. »

Sanzo, qui se tenait à l'écart avec Gojyo et Hakkai, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira ce qui fit sourire Goku.

« Maintenant que Homura est mort il n'y a plus de danger. Il ne fera plus de mal à quiconque. Malheureusement vous avez était ses victimes et je n'ai pas pu vous protéger. »

Une larme roula sur la joue de Goku.

« Mais je vous promet que ce genre de choses n'arrivera plus ! Je vais devenir fort pour protéger les gens que j'aime ! Vous serez fiers de moi ! Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Je ne vous oublierai jamais et je reviendrai vous voir. Au revoir. »

Goku essuya son visage et se tourna vers ses amis qui l'attendaient. Il hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait fini et les rejoignit. Il s'arrêta au niveau de Sanzo et lui pris la main pour y faire une petite pression. Alors qu'il allait dégager sa main, le blond la récupéra et la garda dans la sienne. Goku fut étonné de cet acte, son amant n'appréciait pas de se dévoiler en public. Tous les quatre sortirent du cimetière et se regardèrent pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite.

« Moi je propose d'aller boire un coup dans un bar pour le moment ! » proposa Gojyo.

« Bonne idée. Vous venez avec nous ? » demanda Hakkai.

« Allez-y, on vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes. » déclara Sanzo.

Gojyo et Hakkai s'éloignèrent en direction du bar le plus proche. Sanzo s'agenouilla devant son protégé et lui releva la tête pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Goku sourit timidement aux actions de son Soleil. Ce dernier prit inspira un grand coup et prit la parole.

« Goku, toi et moi on est passé par pas mal de galères. On a vécu tout un tas d'aventures que personne ne voudrait vivre mais on les a surmonté, ensemble, et on continuera. On en a pas mal bavé et je doute que ce soit fini, le pire n'est pas passé mais quand il sera là on sera prêt à lui faire face. Tu te souviens, il y a quelques temps tu m'as dit que ce serait drôle que l'on fasse partie de la même famille. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi parce que cette histoire m'a intrigué. Jusqu'à présent j'avais peur de m'engager mais maintenant je sais ce que je veux : je veux vivre avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. C'est vrai que vu le métier que l'on fait elle peut arriver à n'importe quel moment mais tant que je serais en vie je veux que tu sois à mes côtés. Tu as souvent douté de ce que je voulais vraiment, de la nature de mes sentiments et tu en avais tout à fait le droit mais aujourd'hui je veux que ça soit clair : je t'aime Goku. Je sais que l'endroit n'est pas idéal mais tant pis. J'ai une question à te poser Goku. Je veux la vérité. Es-tu prêt ? »

Trop ému pour parler, Goku hocha la tête.

« Voilà… hum… Goku… veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de cette phrase dont il avait tant rêvé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et dut se retenir de ne pas se pincer pour vérifier si c'était réel. Sanzo le regardait anxieusement, attendant une réponse. Goku voulut formuler une réponse mais sa voix ne voulait pas fonctionner. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans jamais sortir de son. Soudain il ne réfléchit plus et se jeta au cou de Sanzo tout en criant.

« OUI !!! »

Sanzo tomba à la renverse sur le trottoir et serra son singe dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir les larmes de ce dernier couler dans son cou. Il prit la main gauche de son saru et glissa un anneau sur son annulaire. Goku était émerveillé par cette vision et embrassa passionnément son amant blond qui répondit avec autant de passion.

« CHAMPAGNE !! » cria Gojyo.

Goku et Sanzo se levèrent précipitamment et fixèrent les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant eux avec étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Goku remis du choc.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on allait vous laisser roucouler dans votre coin ? Pour rien au monde on allait manquer un tel spectacle ! »

Les joues de Goku prirent la couleur des cheveux du kappa.

« Moi je dis que ce genre de chose doit se fêter convenablement. Alors maintenant vous allez venir boire un verre avec nous ! »

Gojyo embarqua Goku par le bras et l'entraîna vers le bar. Hakkai resta en arrière avec Sanzo qui commençait juste à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bientôt ils rejoignirent leurs amis. Ils arrivèrent devant le bar et réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait du Red Lion Tavern, le bar où travaillait autrefois Anna. En entrant, Goku aperçu une photo de sa sœur à l'entrée avec un petit mot en dessous « toujours dans nos cœurs ». Il eut envie de pleurer quand il remarqua que sa sœur souriait sur la photo et qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur. Il en oublia donc son chagrin et leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Il savait que quelque part là-haut, un ange lui fit un clin d'œil. Il regarda son anneau et une vague de bonheur immense l'envahit.

« EH ! Kappa ! C'est toi qui payes au moins ! »

« De quoi tu m'as traité sale ouistiti ! »

« Je suis pas un singe sale pervers ! »

« Répète un peu ! »

« Ah lala ! Et c'est reparti. Ils ne grandiront donc jamais… » soupira Hakkai.

Contrairement à son habitude, Sanzo ne réagit pas et sourit en voyant Gojyo chatouiller Goku ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rire. Le blond était soulagé et même, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la boule d'énergie brune qui lui fonçait dessus tout sourire. Leurs visages se rencontrèrent et ils s'embrassèrent sous les regards attendris de leurs amis.

C'est comme ça que les choses doivent être et c'est ainsi qu'elles resteront.

**FIN**

**Ah oui au fait, le film dont je me suis grandement inspiré c'est Mission Impossible 2. C'est quand même assez flagrant pour ceux qui connaissent le film.**

**Enfin bon, si j'écris d'autres fic ça ne sera pas dans le monde de Saiyuki et non plus dans le rayon manga. Bisous à tous !!!!!!**


End file.
